


Broken Memories

by Wandering_Adventurer



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 56,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Adventurer/pseuds/Wandering_Adventurer
Summary: Shattered memories of an original character's life in the Adventure of Sinbad and Magi series. Marina (OC) discovers her true destiny and parentage throughout Aladdin and his friend's training.
Written for fun! I do not own any of the characters written in this series (save for the OC).





	1. Distant

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go!

Sindria. An island protected by the sea. A safe haven for people of all kingdoms to relocate. Here, people of all races and beliefs were accepted and lived in harmony. This was the kingdom that she now called home. They all loved their King. Sin. It was funny to think of the reckless rule breaker boy who had vowed never to settle in one location had become a ruler. She remembered in the dungeon when he had developed this vision for said country. They had all been so young back then. So eager and determined to change the world. How things had changed as they all had become consumed by politics. As she stared out at the ocean from the balcony, she closed her eyes and thought of her past which was something she rarely did. The past pained her. It had defined her as who she was and had made her stronger. There had been happy times but they had been few and far until she met Sinbad and Jafar. They had made her life easier. Not many of her friends knew of her true origin, save for those two and that was the way she intended to keep it. 

Like him, she spent her time adventuring from city to city as a member of a trading and exploration troupe. It was unusual for a girl age to have had such freedom; however, that was a result of her parents passing when she had been but a child. War struck her country when she was eleven years old. Her parents had told her that the bad men had come for her as she held a great power within her. A power that would save their world. Harrison, her parents most trusted advisor and closest friend, had promised her parents that he would see her and her young brother to safety but the darkness took him. Thus, it was up to Marina to navigate out of the crumbling city with an infant in her arms. With her powers, she shielded her and her brother from the dark creatures. Four days, she walked not daring to look back at her home. Home was behind her and the future lay ahead. 

Her brother would not stop crying. She tried her hardest to calm and soothe her brother as they walked. They couldn’t stop. Danger still followed them. Alas, it was futile. Sighing, she stopped at the edge of the forest. The young infant couldn’t possibly understand what was going on. Though maybe somehow he did. She stared at the young child in her arms before smiling with a tear rolling down her cheek. “I know that you are scared because mother and father are gone but we have to stick together. I will protect you, little brother. I promise you.”

“I think the baby is hungry, little girl,” said a voice.

“Huh?” blinked Marina as she glanced towards the shadow that approached them. It was a woman with greying hair. “Oh.” The fact that her brother was hungry made sense. Her own stomach grumbled very loudly, making her cheeks turn quite red with absolute embarrassment. It had been a day since they last ate and she was starving. 

“Where are your parents?”

“Gone. They sent me off with my brother and my friend. My friend was taken by monsters.”

“Are you coming from Alma Torran?” Marina's eyes widened at the woman's question. How did she know? She tilted her head, fighting back tears, and stared at the woman. Play dumb. She told herself. Don't think of home. Her home would only bring her to tears.

"What's Alma Torran?" This would only be the first of many lies that she would tell in her lifetime. No one could know her true history. That was dangerous.

"Don't worry about it, my dear. It's a place of legend," laughed the older woman. "You poor thing! Where are you from?

"A small village in the Dark Continent." Marina glanced down at her attire, thankful that she had escaped in her plain white dress so that no one would think that she was of royalty. Her brother too was dressed simply which hopefully would make it easier for people to believe her. Though she wondered if the woman would believe her, she certainly didn't look like a Fanalis. She didn't have their eyes.

"Of course! You must be a Fanalis. You have their eyes."

Marina quirked an eyebrow ever so slightly at the woman's supposition and turned to look away, finding her own reflection in a puddle near her feet. She nearly gasped but held it back. Her magic had worked. All of the training that her mother had walked her through had worked. Thus, she decided that she would hide under this disguise. She glanced at her little brother, wondering if his form had changed. She was relieved to see that his blue hair had turned pink and his eye shape had even changed to match hers. Phew. "I am," she replied with a small smile.

"Come in, dear. You'll catch a cold if you don't," instructed the woman who practically pushed Marina and her brother into her home. The woman’s name was Elen and she took both Marina and her brother in. She stayed with Elen for a few years, working for the woman in her dress shop. On Marina's thirteenth nameday, strange men came demanding them to move to another city as this land now belonged to them. With her brother clutched to her chest, Marina sat in the main room, eavesdropping on the conversation that Elen was having with the strange men. Peeking around the corner, she noticed their armor. They looked like guards. Thankfully, they didn't look like they were from Al Torran.

“My family has lived here for centuries!” protested Elen. “We served the old King.”

The guards shook their heads. “I’m sorry, ma’am. You and your children must depart by tomorrow morning. We shall return tomorrow. You shall comply or you shall be imprisoned.” With that, the guards excused themselves to leave Elen and the children all to pack. Once the door had closed, Marina entered the room quietly to see if Elen was alright. She found her guardian sittign with her back against the door in deep thought. Concerned, Marina rushed to her side. "Auntie, are you okay?"

Elen looked up. "Oh yes, my dear. I am well. You heard all of that didn't you?" 

Marina nodded. “Where will go, Auntie?”

“I don’t know. Come have your dinner and we shall talk more.” 

"Are they from Alma Torran?" she asked. Elen was silent. "Auntie?" 

"Yes, my dear. They are. They have come for you and your brother. They know who you are."

Marina gasped. Wait. Had Elen pretended not to know who she was for the past few years? "How?" The disguise was dropped.

"I knew who you were, Princess, from the first day I saw you and your brother. I predicted the fall of Al Torran years in advance and only told your mother. Queen Sheba. Forgive me," she said, pausing as she led Marina into the next room. She walked to the fire where a large bowl hung. Picking up her ladle, she stirred it. "Child, your mother had me leave our home world several years beforehand if the prediction should ever come true." Elen paused once more as Marina took a seat at the rough table. The oak had been roughly constructed and if one ran their hands over it at a quick rate, they would accumulate a handful of uncomfortable splinters. "It did come true but I promised your mother that I would find you and I did." Elen took a setp closer to Marina, lifting up her chin to gaze at her. "You look so much like your mother." 

"Why pretend not to know it was us?"

"I was worried that someone would be listening. I did everything for you, my child. For you and your brother. You are our hope in stopping this world from becoming like ours." And with that Elen began serving, leaving all three of them silenced by the topic. It seemed as if it was soon as Elen had served the stew that there was another knock on the door. “Are they back already? They said they would come in the morning. Wait here children."

Marina stood up with spoon in hand, ready for whatever or whoever that disturbed their dinner. Whilst she waited, she glanced down at the spoon and saw a strange girl looking back at her. Lighter pink hair and red, round eyes. She dropped her spoon and clattered to the ground. Who was that girl? It took her a moment to realize that the girl in the reflection was her. Strange. She bent down slowly picking up the spoon and heard Elen answer the door. A traveling company? Interesting.... Marina headed back to her seat by her brother and ate her dinner. Once they were done, she began packing up the dishes and cleaning, staying silent to eavesdrop on the conversation.

“Please, Rho. Please take Marina with you. If these men find her, they will kill her. She deserves so much more.”

The head of the company paused. “What about the boy?”

“He’s too young and can pass for my son." Elen, too, shared the same hair colour as Aladdin. "I will lead him far away. Perhaps to Kina? We'll be safer there." She heard Elen sigh. "I wish I could take Marina with us but she looks exactly like her mother. Judar will come for her. He will be use her for his own means.” 

“I will take the girl,” nodded Rho. Upon hearing this, Marina took her little brother upstairs to their room. This would be goodbye. He would be safer with Elen. She paused, doubting her own thoughts for a moment, and grabbed her brother’s hands.

 “Mar?” asked the toddler, grinning at her before realizing that his sister was crying. “Mar? Mar?”

“I’m okay, Aladdin. I am. I want to give you a gift,” she said with a small smile. “Close your eyes.” The toddler followed her demand and she leaned in, kissing the top of his head. She gave him most of her magoi. “By Sheba’s grace, I grant you my powers to protect you. May they keep you safe and guide you. You will do great things one day, my brother. When I’m gone, you will forget me and mother and father. You will move with your Auntie to the great city.” She brushed away some tears. “I will find you. I promise.” And with that, she put her brother to bed and packed her things. Heading downstairs, she smiled at the head of the troupe as wells Elen. “Sheba’s beauty. You are the spitting image of your mother,” said the troupe leader. “I am Rho. You will be coming with me.”

“Thank you. I have packed my things already and am ready to leave when you are,” she nodded to Rho and then turned to Elen whom she hugged. “Thank you. I know that expression will never be enough to express how grateful I am to you.” 

“Here, darling, you may want to cover up your hair. Not many girls have your hair colour,” instructed Elen, despite knowing Marina's powers.

Marina shook her head at the offer. “Thank you but I can disguise myself,” she said, stepping back and then closing her eyes. She heard a gasp from the two adults as she stepped forward to glance at her reflection in a near mirror. Her once pink hair had changed to silver and she looked like a completely new person. “Brilliant disguise. She has the smarts of both of her parents. That’s for sure,” chuckled Rho.  
She had abandoned her brother and Elen. She received news a year later that the Kou had killed everyone that had been a member of her nation. Her brother was dead. She had failed her parents. 

_Silver hair._

She had gotten used to her silver hair for many years until Rho, the traveling company, and herself had made it to the other side of the world where people would not recognize King Solmon or Queen Sheba. Those two rulers became mythology so Marina eventually returned to her normal hair colour. She didn’t have to use her magic to hide her identity. Not with her new friends. She picked up her hair brush which sat on top of her vanity table. 

Wrapped in a bathrobe, she brushed her damp hair as servants bustled behind her getting ready for the day. Today there was an important meeting. A’far had only reminded her of this twenty times over the past three days. He had been very persistent that all of Sinbad’s comrades look presentable for the festival. “Excuse me, miss. We’ve laid out your outfit on your bed today.”

“My outfit?” she asked, a little taken aback. Usually she chose this herself without the aid of servants. She wondered what was going on.

“It’s a new outfit. The King bid me bring it to you and ask you to wear it. He says you do not have to if you do not wish too,” said the handmaiden, bowing her head. “Though it would make his day if you would wear it.” 

Marina chuckled. Typical Sinbad. “I’ll certainly consider it. Thank you, Lana,” she said with a small smile. “When you are finished her, please take a break and enjoy the beautiful weather outside. It’s a gorgeous day. I can dress myself.” Lana bowed and then left the room, leaving Marina by herself. 

Standing up, she went to go investigate the outfit that Sinbad had specifically sent to her. At first, she was worried that it would be too, too extravagant and everyone in the kingdom would assume that she was his mistress when she stepped out at the festival. She did not wish to be his mistress. She adored him but she did not want that. Being a mistress was not a bad thing in this country but it was certainly frowned upon in other countries, like her home country. However, Sinbad had no intention of marrying or at least that was what he kept on informing Jafar when Jafar pressed his friend to take a wife. She wondered if he would ever marry. Selfishly, she hoped he wouldn’t. She couldn’t imagine a day without seeing him waltz through her room unannounced. Marina chuckled as she remembered the first time she walked into these chambers and found Sinbad asleep on her bed. She had dumped a whole bowl of cold ice water on him. Or the time when…

_“Oh Sinbad.”_ He was always trying to be nosy. She chuckled, glad that some things hadn't changes. 

Her eyes widened when she saw the simple dress. It was a beautiful pale sky blue sundress, tailored exactly to her size. The bottom was embroidered with a darker blue in beautiful patterns. He liked to spoil her. She rolled her eyes and reluctantly decided to wear it. “You win this time, Sinbad,” she chuckled as she slipped the dress on. It fit perfectly to her size. Normally a lady would question how a handsome man would know her size but she had known Sinbad for many years so it was not strange to her. They had known each other for almost twelve years now. She couldn’t believe it. Generally she forgot how she met people but she was determined never to forget meeting Sinbad. How could she? After all it was quite the _experience_.


	2. Sinbad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter dedicated to how the two characters met!

Marina remembered meeting him for the first time at a marketplace in Balbadd. He had been smooth-talking his way out of a dispute with another trader. He wasn’t getting anywhere so Marina interfered, apologizing to the other man for her ‘cousin’s’ poor behaviour. “Excuse us, Den, my cousin is quite delirious as he’s been sick with a very bad fever. He’s terrible at traveling on the seas. I told him to say no but he cannot say no to a challenge.”

“Am no-?” began the purple haired boy before he was elbowed and he stopped himself. 

“Forgive us for your troubles,” she added, passing the last of her coins to the trader before pulling her new friend into an alleyway. She pointed her finger at him, narrowing her eyes and glaring at him. “You know that you could have gotten yourself killed with dealing with Den? Do you have any idea who he is?”

Her new comrade chuckled, smiling without any worries. She dropped her finger, surprised at how nonchalant the purple haired kid seemed about this all. “Uh no. Thanks for your help, cousin.” He winked at her. _Oh. The. Nerve._ She blushed.It seemed if the boy was rather amused by the events that had taken place in the marketplace. Marina had to hold herself back from rolling her eyes at him. Instead, she decided to play nice. This kid was obviously not familiar with the procedures of the city’s marketplace. 

“Don't wink at me."

"But you're cute when you blush."

His comment made her turn a brighter shade of red. She turned away from him, took a deep breath, and then turned around. Holding her chin up higher, she smirked. "Alright, pretty boy. Your tricks may work on some girls but they don't work on me." She became more confident. "Besides, you could have gotten yourself killed with Den as you obviously do not know who he's involved with. So I assume that you’re not from around here.”

“That’s right,” nodded the boy. “I’m from a small village on the other side of the world.” Marina’s eyes widened. The other side of the world? Did he mean the lands past this land, the dark continent?

“The other side of the world?” she repeated with widened eyes. The possibility of exploring the world was her dream. Though again, perhaps he was lying. “Sure, you are and I'm Queen Sheba. How did you end up here?”

He chuckled. "Maybe you are a Queen though I think you are far to young to be one. Maybe a princess." He paused, noticing her facial expression, revised his previous statement. "Maybe a warrior princess." He sighed, relieved that Marina seemed like she was not going to kill him. "I travel around with my friends.”

“I don’t see your friends.” She folded her arms. She was losing her patience. 

“They’re resting at camp. I came into the city to gather supplies and tried bartering with Den.”

“Ah, that was your first mistake. No one barters nor banters with Den. He’s apart of the dungeon defense team. They were hired by the Kou Empire to ensure that no one entered their dungeons without the permission of their Magi. Apparently the Magi is super powerful.” She had heard the tales of how terrifying the Kou’s Magi was. He had destroyed several villages with a flick of his wrist just for the fun of it. 

“Judar,” said the boy. "That's his name. Are you frightened of him?" Marina nodded and he burst into laughter. He folded his arms. “Oh, he’s _nothing_ to worry about.”

Marina could have fallen over at this boy’s statement due to how shocked she felt. “Wha-? Are you stupid? He could wipe you out easily.” She paused. Unless this boy was a dungeon adventurer. Unless he was Judar’s sworn rival- the one that entered a dungeon without his permission. She gaped. “Are you that dungeon adventurer?”

The boy smirked at her reaction and pointed to himself. “Yes, that’s me, beautiful lady,” he added, causing Marina to blush for she hardly considered herself beautiful. “I’m Sinbad. And you are?”

“You’re Sinbad?” she gaped.

“The one and only, my lady.” He gave her a bow.

She was at a loss of what to say and unexpectedly blurted out her most inner thoughts without thinking through the whole sitution. "I expected you to be taller."

He chuckled. "I'm taller than you, my lady."

“Well then I don’t feel so bad about wasting my last coins on saving you.” She chuckled at the thought. “And I’m not a lady,” she said, glancing at her dust covered clothes. She blushed a little but decided to set things straight. “Nor am I beautiful. Thank you for the compliment though.” 

“Nonsense. What’s your name?”

She chuckled, embarrassed that she had forgotten her own name. “Whoops. You’ve already asked me that, haven’t you? I’m Marina. I’m a member of a dungeon exploring troupe. I haven’t been to Judar’s dungeon yet but I have beaten a dungeon before.”

Sinbad raised his eyebrows, surprised and intrigued. “Come with me.”

“What?”

He offered her his hand and grinned recklessly. “Come join me and my friends. We can work on defeating more dungeons.”

“You don't know me,” pointed out Marina. 

He chuckled. “I know but I just have this strange feeling that we’ve met before. Perhaps in a previous life.” He paused as they both went silent. He pulled his hand away. “I won’t force you to go. It’s up to you but thank you for your help.” He began to walk away from her, leaving Marina to decide her fate. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Marina.”

Before he went to far, Marina grabbed his hand. This was her chance away from this land and away from her past. She had nothing left for her in this land. “Wait, Sinbad. I want to go.” He turned to glance at her and smiled a genuinely happy smile. That was the start to their friendship. She ended up traveling with him for several years, battling dungeons and exploring the world. She never wanted it to end. When he decided to find Sindria, he turned to her with this idea. Without a moment's hesitation, she ended up following him to Sindria. 

She didn’t even hear her visitor approach her. She had certainly let her defenses down. If the visitor had been an assassin, she would have surely been done for. “A coin for your thoughts?” A small smile tugged at her lips upon hearing that voice. Marina turned her head to find Sinbad standing beside her at the balcony.


	3. Stronger Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well.. this got all emotional.

She hadn't even heard him enter her room.

“I’m sorry, did you call out for me, Sin? I was lost in the past at first I thought about the day we met and how stupid you were,” she said with a teasing smile before glancing down at her dress and then meeting his golden eyes with her own garnet colored ones. “And then I thought of King Solomon’s kingdom. I remember more now.” Her hands trembled. “But it is nothing to worry about now. We can talk later. I would hate to make you upset on such an important day. So thank you for the dress. You really shouldn’t have.”  
 “The dress suits you quite well. It gladdens me to hear that you like it.” He blushed a very slight shade of pink which made Marina raise her eyebrows. Sinbad blushing? That was a first… Well he had blushed quite a few times around her when they were younger and she had stopped paying attention to it as they grew older. Though he was blushing now. Did he still care? “I promised to take care of you all those years ago just like the day you protected me from Den.” He still cared very much about her. That was evident. Sinbad chuckled. “Yes, I was rather silly and naive in my youth,” chuckled the king, generously giving her that same reckless smile that he had worn the day that they met. “You seem troubled at first.”

“How long had you been standing there for?” She turned a shade of pink that almost matched her hair colour. Had he seen her indecent? Had he just stared and done nothing? 

“Don’t fret, you had some clothes on.” With that statement, he shot her a smirk then followed by a wink.

“Don’t wink at me. Your charms do not work on me, Sinbad. I am immune to them,” she nodded, determined to stop turning pink. He took a step forward, teasing and trying to unnerve her. She held her ground. 

“Alright, I’ll stop trying to charm you but one day, you will fall for my charms,” he teased.

“Hmm.. We’ll see about that,” she took a seat and folded her arms. Sinbad took the seat beside her. He smelled like the ocean mixed with some rum and maybe some coconuts. She wondered if he had been day drinking again but decided not to press him. He took her hand into his and she felt her heart race. Little did he know, that she had fallen for him many years ago.

“You’re trembling. Is everything alright?” She nodded at first. Then continued to nod as she struggled to find words. She knew that nodding wouldn’t work. Marina bit her lip, fighting back the tears that were welling in her eyes. The guilt. Sinbad would see through her. “Marina, I care for you. I really do care for you. Please tell me what is on your mind. What do you remember about your homeland?” 

“I failed my parents,” she said as tears rolled down her face. “I was supposed to protect my brother but the Kou… They… They murdered him. They killed everyone who was a member of Solomon’s country.” She sobbed. She had expected Sinbad to awkwardly stand there like the time that he had to comfort a village girl after he had to explain to her that he and her were not dating. Instead, she felt his arms around her. 

“Oh, my love,” he said, kissing the top of her forehead. If she had not been so distraught, she would have pulled away immediately from him from such a public declaration of his adoration for her. He needed to marry a princess of an active empire or kingdom to ensure the safety of Sindria. “There was absolutely nothing you could have done, Marina.”

She shook her head, glancing up to gaze at him. “I could have. I had powers. I was told that I would save the world. My magic was more than just disguising myself as other people... I cannot remember what but I know and I remember giving these powers up to protect my brother. I even sold my services to multiple trading companies. I was so naive. None of that could have saved him.” Tears continued to roll down her face. “Sin, if they find me, then… then they’ll hurt me but not before they hurt your country and you. I need to leave. I’m endangering your life.”

“Stop that talk. You are not endangering me. The organization will not attack us.” He nodded, determined that this was the case. "Neither will the Kou."

“If you d-died,” she said, before taking a breath. “If you died, then that… that would be the end of me. There would be no point to living….” Before she could say another word, she was stopped by the King. He had leaned in and kissed her, halting her from saying another word. He pulled away, leaving Marina breathless, and promised, “Do not dare utter another word. If I died, I would want you to live for me. You are not going to die. No one will die. I promise you. I love you.”

Sinbad couldn’t promise when life ended. Marina knew that. He was King but he was not a God. “I love you too. I have always loved you.” She leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was hesitant at first but grew to be more passionate as Sinbad deepened the kiss.

“So my charms did work?” chuckled Sinbad, trying to change the mood. “I knew that they would wear you down eventually.”

Marina smiled, wiping a tear and chuckling. “Though it took you forever to kiss me.” 

“I wasn’t sure. You were hard to read… in that way." He glanced at her and almost rolled his eyes and then raised his hands a little. "Now don’t give me that look. I know you are about to say Sinbad the Heartbreaker of the Seven Seas. You’re different from other women. I care for you. I truly do care for you and I respect you. Thus, I did not wish to force myself on you unless you felt the same way,” he explained glancing down for a moment before he glanced up and brushed a tear away. He reached to the necklace around his neck, pulling it off. He undid the simple rope and took off the ring. It was his mother’s ring. “Marry me.”

“Marry? Sinbad, you need…” Marina blinked. “I would like to very much but you need to marry someone who can give you an alliance. I am just a girl. I'm not a Princess.” She wasn't a Princess or Queen. Not in this world anyway... He knew that.

“Please do not tell me what I need and do not need. Marina, I need you and I know that. I also know that you need me,” he proclaimed. “Together, we’re stronger. Please. Mariana, will you take but a not too humble, reckless, somewhat handsome, questionably intelligent, humorous, just ruler as your husband? I know it is not the best of deals in life but I promise that I will protect you and our future children.” He paused, turning red. “That is if you want children.”

“I thought that you were never going to settle down and have children. I thought you swore it,” teased Marina.

“I did say that but remember I said I would do it with the exception that the right girl agreed,” he retorted with a wink. “So will you marry me? I am a King if that helps.”

“I will marry you but not because you are King. I will marry you because you are Sinbad. The reckless, charming, wonderful boy that I met in the marketplace that asked me to travel the world with him and grew into an incredible man,” she said with a wide grin and leaned up to kiss him.

 When they parted for air, Sinbad smirked. “Now that is a hard statement to beat. You win.”

“I suppose the score is even now.” Marina chuckled. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	4. Tidal Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to tell the advisors.... How will this go?

Sinbad and Marina decided to attend the council meeting together to send a message to the whole of Sindria but first they had to inform Jafar. “Do you mean to say that you did not inform Jafar of your plan to propose to me?” asked Marina. 

“I think he knew of my intentions but we never explicitly spoke of me proposing to you. I’m sure he suspected it,” informed Sinbad. He paused for a moment as the two walked together down the corridor. “Though I did not know that today I was going to propose. I had planned it for a very long time.”

“How long?”

“Four years now. I originally planned to propose on our journey to this land but then we both became extremely busy with setting up this country. Then I became unsure if you still cared for me.”

“As did I. Especially when all those women surrounded you.”

“I knew you were jealous. I knew it,” he exclaimed, rather excitedly as if he were the boy that she met. “Mursar owes me three drinks.”

“Did you seriously bet on that?” 

Sinbad chuckled. “It was not our finest moment but I can read you like a book.” Marina raised her eyebrow at his statement. “Somewhat like a book.” She continued staring. “Depends on the day,” he added with a cheeky grin before knocking on Jafar’s door.

“Come in,” called a familiar voice. Sinbad opened the door and motioned for Marina to walk in before him. “Sinbad! Marina! How may I help you, my friend?” asked Jafar as he stood up from his desk, tidying up his papers. He paused for a moment, noticing that something was up. “Did he finally propose?” Marina nodded. “About time,” said Jafar. “If he wasn’t going to do anything, then I was going to do something.” He chuckled at the thought, truly delighted that his friends were finally together and would finally be together. “I am happy for you. Congratulations. Should we organize a festival to celebrate such a wonderful event?”

Marina was surprised by how happy Jafar seemed by this for she had always thought her friend would have encouraged Sinbad not to marry her and instead marry a princess from a foreign land. “I’m glad that you are taking this so well,” said Sinbad as if he had read Marina’s mind exactly. “I thought you were going to throw your paperwork everywhere.”

Jafar chuckled. “I thought about it when you mentioned Marina the other day but I’ve come to terms with it. Marina is the only one that can keep you relatively set on your path so having her by your side is an asset. Besides, the people adore her. Also, she is my friend too so her happiness is important to me.” He reached over and hugged his two friends. “Though your happiness is also somewhat important.”

“Oh thanks, Jafar. I feel loved,” smirked Sinbad. 

“So when is the wedding? We should invite dignitaries from foreign lands to celebrate such a union.” He noticed Marina’s expression. “At least our allies.” 

“In a few months?” suggested Marina. 

“Perfect, how about five months? That gives us enough time to plan and contact our allies.”

“Though we shall tell the people today and celebrate tomorrow with a festival. Our people are our family. They deserve to know. Jafar, can you ask the Keeper to sound the bells so that I can make an announcement.”

Jafar bowed and nodded. “It would be my honour.” 

With Jafar slipping out his chambers, Sinbad took Marina’s hand into his own. “I know that you are nervous, I can feel your pulse but you will be perfect. Shall we?” 

She nodded in agreement. “How did you know how to act like a ruler?”

“I just wing it half the time.” The first bell sounded. 

“Sinbad! Take this seriously.”

The second bell rang. “I am a leader. You are a leader and you are actually of royal descent so you will be more than capable. I think you will be wonderful,” he said as he lead her up to the balcony that faced the ever-crowding marketplace. The third bell rang and the crowd cheered. “My good, loyal people of Sindria! I have an important announcement. I have asked the beautiful, intelligent Princess Marina to marry me and she has agreed.” Gasps were heard throughout the crowd and then were promptly followed by a thunderous applause which echoed throughout the square. “Tomorrow, we shall celebrate our engagement in a festival which you are all welcome to attend!” The crowd began to cheer Marina’s name, making her feel overwhelmed. She took a step towards the balcony and waved to the people before leaning to kiss Sinbad on the lips. Such a public display of affection would have been frowned upon yet the people were ecstatic and cheered the young couple. 

A few moments later, they exited the balcony to find Jafar and Sinbad’s generals. They congratulated both of them. “Excellent timing on that kiss,” said Jafar with a nod. “It made the crowd go wild. They are very excited for your wedding.” 

“I was simply doing what felt right.”

“She’s a natural Queen,” said Sinbad with a grin. His smile quickly disappeared when the trade lead from Balbadd appeared with terrible news. Ballbadd had cut trade with Sindria without giving a reason. This infuriated Sinbad as he had always felt close to the King. The previous King had helped set Sindria up and reward Sinbad and his companions. “Send an ambassador to the Ballbadd Kingdom to make contact. We shall leave for Balbbadd in two days, Jafar.” With that, Marina began watching her fiancé set his advisors to their proper courses. She had always been present when there was an emergency and so she waited for Sinbad’s orders. However, he did not tell her what she should do.

“Sin?” she said after he had sent the generals to their business. “What is my task? Do I need to make contact with our embassy in Balbadd?”

He hit his forehead. “I completely forgot about that. I’ll have to assign Jafar to look into that too.” 

Marina shook her head. “That is way too much work. I shall do it.”

“You are the Queen.”

“Will be the Queen. Therefore, I must help. I will not sit idly by and watch you all have fun and work.”

Sinbad folded his arms. “It is not appropriate. And you should stay in Sindria..”

“So you would ground your best advisor?” Sinbad remained silent at her rhetorical question. “I will be coming with you to Balbadd. I will not let you risk your life alone. You said that we’re better together.”

He would not dispute those facts with his future wife and simply nodded. “So be it, my love.”


	5. Rocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jafar, Sinbad, Mariana, and a servant. Balbadd is brought up. What possibly could go wrong?

Jafar had spent the whole day organizing the engagement celebration with Sinbad and Marina. Everything had to be perfect and to Sinbad's specifications. However, Sinbad was extra picky. Usually Jafar would have done this with an occasional eye roll and may have complained a little; however, this time, he decided to give Sinbad a little more room to make outrageous suggestions. Besides, how often did a man get engaged? Especially like a man like Sinbad. His friend had inherited the awful habit of leading many women on unintentionally as a child. This habit had developed further into knowing how to lead and use a woman for his own advantages. It was a trait that made Jafar very uncomfortable as he knew this was not the true Sinbad. His friend had become a terrifyingly cunning man. 

Stop worrying, Jafar, he chided himself. He dismissed the further, darker thoughts he had and paused as he watched Sinbad listen to Marina. Sin had a silly little smile gracing his lips. The kind of smile that Sin used to tease the rest of the generals for having around women. Jafar chuckled to himself. 

"Is something funny, Jafar?" asked Sinbad, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh nothing. It's nothing at all. Just a cough," he said, faking a cough as he frantically sorted papers. He had not expected Sinbad to pay him any heed with Marina around. He could feel his friend's gaze on him. 

"Sin.. Don't be so demanding. Jafar is trying. He has a lot to do other than plan this event." Marina began to speak and Sinbad turned back to eagerly listen to her. He heard his friend sigh. Jafar glanced over his right shoulder to see what was going on. His eyes widened when he saw the _exact_ look that Sin was giving Marina. It was different from the way that he had looked at other women. Jafar had only known his dear friend to love two women: the sea and his own mother. In this moment, Sin looked at Marina if she was the sea and he desired to understand and know her like he knew himself. Watching Marina's crinkles appear on nose as Sinbad made a comment made Jafar smile. So this was what love must look like. He wished he could have captured his friends in this moment forever. 

Sinbad took Marina's hand into his own and nodded. "You are right, my love." Marina would be the woman who would take Sinbad from being a good King into an even better one. Her nature complimented Sin's too well. The room fell silent. "I am worried about Balbadd. Perhaps you shouldn't come with us. It could be too dangerous." 

The sea became more wild as she bickered with her most beloved sailor. Jafar turned around to face all of his papers and sighed, trying his best to tune out the heated discussion. He turned to a servant and instructed them to take some of his papers to the kitchens so that they could finish preparing the great feast. He held out the papers and the servant still did not take them. Confused, Jafar glanced up and saw that the boy watched the King and his future wife disagree. He cleared his throat and reminded the boy, "It is rude to watch. Run along now." 

"Sin. I can handle myself. I am coming with you." 

"Marina," sighed Sinbad, sounding more frustrated. "Jafar, please inform my future wife that it is simply too dangerous." Jafar felt the room grow hotter. The storm was brewing.

"Don't pull, Jafar, into this." Marina folded her arms. 

Jafar turned around from this work and simply nodded. "I am staying out of this lover's quarrel." He continued sorting papers and then paused for a moment. With a smirk on his face, he glanced towards the window facing in front of him. "Though Marina is perfectly capable of handling herself. I am sure of that." He could perfectly picture the scene behind him. Sinbad, defeated, slumped into the nearest chair whilst Marina smiled victoriously. Curious to see if his prediction was right, he glanced over his shoulder once more and smiled. Some things never changed. "Alright. All the preparations have been made. You two should go get ready." 

Sinbad stood up, offering his bride to be his arm, ready to escort her back to his room. Marina did not take his hand. "I can walk back to my room by myself. Besides, I wouldn't want the servants gossiping about this being 'indecent'," she teased, standing on the tips of her toes to place a kiss on her fiance's cheek. Sinbad rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Sin, I know you do not wish for me to go but I can handle myself. Besides think of me coming as you fulfilling your proposal vow to protect me." 

Jafar watched as Sinbad's facial expression softened. The King gave in to the sea's demands. "When you put it like that...." he smirked, watching his future Queen walk out of the chambers. He shook his head and laughed. "That woman will be the end of me, Jafar."

"You proposed to her. I think she's a good influence on you."

Sinbad laughed. "Of course, you would say that."

"She'll be safer by your side, Sin," smiled Jafar. "Go and get ready."


	6. Celebrations

Sindria celebrated their King's engagement throughout the whole night. Women, children, and men gathered in the square at sunset and stayed there cheering, dancing, eating, drinking, and conversing with each other until sunrise. Sinbad and his generals retired earlier from the celebrations in order to rest before their departure to Balbadd. 

Sinbad had come to accompany his bride to be to the festival. When the two walked out into the courtyard at sunset, Marina stopped in her tracks, taking the sight of everything in. To say that the event was magnificent would have been an understatement in Marina's eyes. Everything that Sinbad and Jafar had prescribed was beautifully done all for her and Sinbad's special occasion. The streets were decorated with tiny lanterns tied around twine and swung from building to building. Several tables were scattered across courtyards with handmade table runners that were all different shapes, sizes, and colours. Several bands had set up in street beside market stalls selling food and textiles. The people cheered when they saw their rulers. Marina turned a little pale as she suddenly felt very nervous about this whole ordeal. She felt another hand slip into hers and fingers intertwined. "Is everything alright?" asked Sinbad, leaning in. 

She nodded. "I cannot believe this is happening."

"Me neither." 

"You settling down." She paused, glancing at him. "Are you certain?"

He nodded, understanding Marina's fear. He had a reputation. One that obviously worried his fiancée. Sin understood that his next mission would have to be to persuade her that he would remain loyal to her. He heard women giggling and whispering behind him. He groaned quietly. This task would be harder than he expected. "As certain that the sun rises every day." More whispering. He tuned it out. "Come with me. We should walk with the people." He guided Marina from the balcony all the way to the square where the citizens greeted them. Then he navigated through the marketplace with her, walking side by side, as they explored their kingdom together. Three young kids approached them with flowers. "Thank you, my young friends," said Sinbad. 

"May we give them to our Queen?" asked the smallest one. This child was a small blonde girl with bright amber eyes. She held out a bouquet of pink roses to the royal couple.

Marina grinned, delighted by this. "I would be honoured," she said. Her answer delighted both the little girl and the surrounding people. "They're absolutely beautiful. Thank you." His fiancée was correct. The flowers were beautiful. However, they were not as pretty as Marina. He held his tongue on making such a remark. He would tell her when they were alone. The two continued throughout the marketplace, making sure to visit every stall, before heading back to the castle. Here was where Sinbad announced the feast to begin. The two young lovers spent the evening together amongst their friends. It was truly a magical night filled with songs, dances, poems, dramatic retelling of the adventures of Sinbad. Marina's favourite part of the whole night was when the players introduced Jafar and then herself. They introduced Jafar as a mediocre assassin with a big heart. 

"Well that's hardly true," commented Marsur. "Jafar was much scarier back then. Whatever happened to you?"

Sinbad laughed. "Oh Jafar hasn't changed. He's still as scary."

"That's because _someone_ does not do their paperwork," sang Marina with a wicked smirk. 

Jafar laughed and continued drinking his drink. Sinbad began to speak more until Jafar hushed him. "Here's my favourite part. The hero of our tale shall be introduced now." As if on cue, an actress with silver hair came on stage and informed the audience who she was. Marina nearly dropped her glass for she did not know that people knew she had silver hair back then. _Silver hair_. The players began to go through a backstory for her. The long lost princess of an ancient kingdom that finally perished due to evil forces. She took Sin's goblet and took a long swig of wine to help numb her feelings in order to prepare herself for more critiques. "Silver hair," she muttered. 

"My love?" asked Sinbad as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She knew what he meant by that tone of voice. He was trying to understand what was on her mind. Instead of speaking more, she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder, taking a deep breath as she inhaled. Sinbad pulled her closer to him and they continued watching the play unfold. 

The actress finished Marina's introduction and the scene of Sinbad and Marina meeting happened. Sinbad appeared as the overconfident young man who successfully navigated his conversation with the fellow traders until one of the traders, Den, became upset. It was there Marina came in and saved the day. The actress playing Marina had some intensive stunts; however, she managed to blind all the traders with her beauty. Then she used her powers to seduce Sinbad at his own game. This was the moment Sinbad fell in love her. Marina laughed. "Imagine me besting you at your own game," she whispered to her fiancée.

"You're going to seduce me?" asked Sinbad with a smirk, pulling away from his love and then folding his arms. "I'd like to see you try."

"Is that a challenge?" Marina leaned close enough to her fiancée that there noses almost touched and bit her lip. Glancing up slowly at Sinbad, she smiled softly. "This is harder than I thought. It would be easier to seduce you at your own game if we were..." Marina paused for dramatic effect, watching Sinbad eat her words. She leaned closer to whisper into his ear. Her lips brushed his ear. "Alone." Sin turned towards her and the two of them were so close. He leaned in to kiss her when Marina raised two fingers to his lips. "Does that mean you give in?" she teased.

Sinbad laughed and then pulled away. "No, no it does not. I know exactly what I was doing." He paused, struggling for words, as he tried to save himself and his reputation. "I was just trying to seduce you seducing me." He laughed whilst Marina grabbed another glass of wine. 

Marina pouted, poking his collarbone softly with her index finger. "Isn't that against the rules?"

"We never established any set of rules, Marina."

She continued to pout. The servants had filled up her wine and so she took another glass for there was nothing else she could do. Sinbad was correct there. Her eyes slightly widened when she realized how she could win this game. "Well then I suppose you win, my King," she said with a frown, leaning towards him more so that her body brushed against his. Marina began drawing circles around his chest. She started feeling her face heat up and was uncertain whether it was her blushing or the alcohol taking its affect. "So what will your prize be?"

Her question made Sinbad's eyebrows raise. She wasn't.... They widened slightly. Oh. She was. He smirked and then picked her up bridal style. "Oh, you will see," he winked, carrying her off back to his chambers. 

"You're a wicked man," she said with cheeks flushed. 

He carried her all the way to his chambers and then laid her on his bed. Leaving her on the bed, he went to pour two glasses of water. "Don't leave me," pouted Marina from across the bed. She sat up waiting for him to come back. 

"Now, aren't you demanding?"

"I will be your wife one day," she proclaimed as she thanked him for the water. After finishing it, she placed it on the bedside table and then smirked at Sinbad. Trouble was headed his way. Marina moved over to Sinbad and sat on his lap, pressing her lips onto his. Sinbad was like a statue at first and did not kiss her back for a few moments before he returned her kiss gently. The kiss became more passionate and Sinbad's hands worked their way down Marina's back. She pulled away, grabbing his hands to guide them to the laces on her dress. He shook his head. "I want this."

"You're tipsy."

"Sinbad." He continued to shake his head at her request. Despite his wishes to do unspeakable things to her that she would enjoy, he would not take advantage of her in a tipsy state. He watched as Marina unlaced her dress in front of him until she was naked in front of him. Biting his lip, he had to use all of his will to stop himself from taking advantage of this situation. He knew she would regret this in the morning if she slept drunkenly with him. "I want you."

"You've had a bit to drink."

She rolled her body against his. "I can still make choices," said Marina, taking his hands and placing them on her breasts. He could feel her nipples harden under his touch. "I want this. I want you. Please." 

He couldn't refuse her request.


	7. Quiet Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Balbadd they go!

Marina woke the next day in her soon-to-be-husband's bed with an arm around her and a chiseled body pressed against her. She squinted when she opened her eyes due to the sun rays that shone into the room. "Good morning, my love," whispered a baritone voice in her ear as she felt his breath against her bare shoulder. His breath sent chills down her spine, thrilling her unexpectedly. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well. Your bed was surprisingly more comfortable than I expected," she said, bringing a smile to Sinbad's lips. "And you, my King?"

"My King? Don't start calling me, My King as well," he said, rolling onto his back. Marina followed, resting her arm on one side of his body and her chest slightly on his. Sin intertwined their hands, bringing her closer to him. His happy expression was replaced with a serious, concerned one. "Marina... Are you certain that you were alright with last night's events?" he asked her, looking down for a moment before meeting her eyes. "You were very persistent and I..."

Marina nodded, leaning down to kiss his lips. "Of course. As I said, I made my choice."

"Then I am very relieved." Sinbad sighed. It was at this point in time that Marina noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"You didn't stay up all night worrying, did you?"

He shrugged. "A few hours I did," he admitted, leaning up to kiss her gently. "I respect you, Marina, and if I ever took advantage of you then I would be most sorry and ashamed of my actions.

Marina smirked. "It appears that I've won the game of seduction." 

Sinbad scoffed, shaking his head and laughing at the notion. His little vixen. He couldn't believe that she still had that on her mind. "It appears you have but only this once, my Queen." He leaned back onto the bed, resting his head on the pillow as Marina moved to be beside him. She pulled the covers closer to her chin as she felt goosebumps on her skin. "We ought to get up. Jafar will be in here shortly and will be trying to get us ready for our voyage. We're off to Balbadd." He got out of bed, turned around to face his soon-to-be-wife and offered her a hand. She shook her head and pulled the covers closer to her.

"It's too cold. Besides, I like the view from here," she winked, watching Sinbad roll his eyes and turn to get ready for a bath. "Balbadd. I wonder if it's changed since the last time we have been there. King Rashid passed away a few years ago. I cannot imagine a Balbadd without him." She sighed, glancing down at her hands. She had remembered Sinbad speaking of the great King in Balbadd. The man that had helped set him up the Sindria Trading Company and that had later helped guide Sinbad on his journey. The man had brought his country together and made his people both happy and proud. Rashid. He had always been a kind man to her too, especially when Sinbad and Co. had stopped in Balbadd on their way to find Sindria. She remembered that he held a feast for Sinbad and all of his friends and had welcomed them into his kingdom with such warmth and kindness. And when the women all threw themselves at Sinbad for dances, the King had approached Marina and asked her for a dance. She had blushed back then, protesting that she hadn't known how to dance gracefully; however, the King didn't take no for an answer. They danced and his skills made her look more graceful, stunning the whole room. The room watched, surprised by the female's warriors moves. At the end of the dance, the King brought her back to Sin and had told him that he was fortunate to have such a beautiful and strong woman in his company. Sin had simply nodded which left the King adding on to his previous statement with a wink and "You better watch her closely, my friend, or some man will snag her away and then you will never see her again. She'll make a fine ruler one day."

Sinbad had noticed that Marina had once again become lost in her thoughts. He washed his body, listening to the silence, wondering what she was thinking about. He suspected that she was thinking about the feast where she danced with King Rashid. He had been so envious of the King and had wished that he had worked up the nerve to ask her; nonetheless, he hadn't. He chuckled, wondering what Rashid would have said to him, knowing that Marina and he were finally getting married. He'd probably say something along the lines of _about time you made a decent woman after her!_ He smiled and finished washing. He asked a servant to run a new bath whilst he dried himself. Wrapping his lower half of his body in a towel, he walked out back into the bedroom. "Balbadd has changed greatly. Rashid's eldest son has assumed the throne and the people do not like it so we must be careful there."

Marina finally got out of bed, taking Sin's hand that he had extended to her, and was brought into his embrace. "Are you nervous?"

Sin shrugged. "A little but I will have you, Jafar, and Marsur by my side. Balbadd will be fine. I'm worried about the stability of the country and your safety but I relise that I cannot change your mind."

"That's right! You can't get rid of me just yet, my love!" teased Marina as she walked off to the bath.

Sinbad laughed. "Ha, I wouldn't imagine trying to get rid of you." He watched her hips sway as she walked away, sighing, before turning around to get changed. 

\------------ TIME SHIFT --------------

With everything packed, the servants brought the King and Queen's belongings onto the fastest ship in Sindria's merchant fleet. Crowds gathered to wish their King good luck and they cheered for both him and the advisors that left. "Goodbye my citizens. I leave you in the capable hands of six of the eight generals!" A roar echoed from the crowds. "When I return, we shall celebrate and then prepare for my marriage to the beautiful Marina." More cheers sounded as Sinbad intertwined his fingers into Marina's and leaned in to kiss her cheek. 

They cast off from the docks and headed to open waters. Marina let go of Sinbad's hand momentarily and ran to the front of the bow where she leaned over ( a little too far over for Sinbad's liking which sent him running towards her). "The sea," she grinned. She was home and on open waters. Sailing was one of her loves. Sailing and exploring the world. Noticing Sin hovering behind her, she laughed. "Don't worry, I won't fall in the sea and leave you, my love. I'm just excited to be back on the waters."

He laughed. "Adventure awaits us in, Balbadd. I, too, am also glad to be headed back to sea. It reminds me of old times."

"When we were younger and much more reckless?"

Sin laughed. "Who says we've aged and become more responsible?"

With flushed pink cheeks, Marina laughed and glanced down at the water as it danced around the ship. It had been many years since they had all been so carefree when they went on their wonderful adventures around the world. It had all been so magical. She had adored every single moment of it. The salty sea breeze kissing her face as the group headed towards the next new kingdom. All of the tales had made for great stories which Sinbad later published and sold to the world. They contained adventure, romance, mystery, and more. Sometimes she hoped that he had never published such tales and had just kept them between themselves. However, he had his eyes on the creation of Sindria and needed to fund it. Selling these tales was one of the many ways that they could save the proper funds to build the incredible country. "It's nice to be back here. You seem happier, Sin." 

He grinned at her. "I am happier." Marina watched him gaze out at the sea and realized that this was where Sin truly belonged. He was a great ruler but he loved and yearned for adventure. This was very clear. Smiling, she remembered the first time that they had set out on an adventure together. They had gone to capture the 41st dungeon alongside Ja'far, Hinahoho, and more. Inside the dungeon, they had met Focalor who had tried to woo her (much to Sinbad's annoyance). Whilst Sin and Ja'far had to face the challenge, Focalor had decided that Marina ought to spend time with him. Thus he decided to woo her. If Sinbad lost his challenge to Focalor, Sin would lose not only the opportunity to command Focalor but he would also lose Marina. It had taken nearly three hours for Sin to complete the dungeon. In that time, Focalor had already recognized Marina from Al Torran and had spent many hours getting to know her (whilst flirting outrageously with her). When Sin finally made it, Focalor chuckled and simply walked over to the challenger, then shook hands with him. She smiled. Ah those were the days. "What were you thinking about?"

Marina glanced over to see Sin. "The first dungeon we captured together."

Sin nodded. "It was quite the adventure. I won't ever forget it." He was about to say something else when the captain of the ship approached him, demanding his attention. Marina sighed, watching him leave to go discuss other matters. Meanwhile, her mind was still stuck on the fond memory of the forty-first dungeon. It had been a comical experience with Focalor until Judar showed up... Judar had terrified her and had tried to sweep her away but she had resisted. There was something about him. Something dark and terrifying. She couldn't place what Judar was or what power he held but she knew it horrified her. It was also explosive. He was a dormant volcano waiting to explode and she knew that Sin would be his trigger one day. Fortunately, the two hadn't interacted recently. 


	8. Balbadd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company arrive in Balbadd and Sin goes for a walk, promising to be back by sunset. He does not return.

"I'll return by sundown, my love," said Sin as he dressed himself for the morning. Marina looked up from their bed and watched him carefully place all of his jewelry on, including his turban. She raised an eyebrow, sitting up, and took note of his dress. He was dressing more fancily than usual. She raised an eyebrow, wondering if he would be meeting with the King of Balbadd today. They had come here to solve the trading issue between Balbadd and Sindria. They had thought that it would have been a simple solution. Unfortunately, it had not turned out as they had expected. They had been in Balbadd for over two weeks now and had not been granted a meeting with the King. It was definitely an offense to Sinbad (though he only showed his true feelings about it to Marina and Ja'far) as Sin and the current King's father had been close friends. The late King Rashid had, in fact, been Sin's mentor.

"Sundown? Do you finally have a meeting with King Ahbmad?" she asked.

He grimly shook his head, slipping rings onto his fingers. "I do not."

If he wasn't having a meeting, then what was he doing? Marina didn't like him not informing her of his plan. "Then where are you going?"

"A walk to think things over. Sindria needs Balbadd."

"Balbadd's a mess, my love." She didn't understand why Sin thought Sindria needed Balbadd. The trade between Balbadd and Sindria had been slowing down for a few years now. There had to be more to this. Perhaps this had to do with the late King Rashid? Was he shutting her out? A jealous thought appeared in her ind and she tried to wipe it away. Was he visiting someone else? No, he wouldn't. He had proposed to her. He loved her. Doubt filled her mind. She stood up from the bed and walked to him, cupping his cheek with her hand. "Sin... Please don't shut me out."

He took her hand gently from resting on her face, clasped it with his own, and brought it to his lips. He sighed and kissed her hand. "I won't. I promise. I just need to clear my mind. I will return." With another kiss to her hand, he turned away and walked out of the door. Unsure of her fiancé's destination, she bathed and dressed herself in a simpler outfit should she need a reason to leave the hotel. It took her about an hour to get ready when she heard a knock on the door. "Yes, come in?" Marina turned to the door and watched as it opened, revealing Ja'far. "Hello. How are you?"

"Quite well. Where did Sin disappear?" asked her fiancé's advisor as he entered further into the room.

Marina looked away, clutching her simple necklace that contained a silver ring on it. Her engagement necklace. She had insisted on wearing it as a necklace around Balbadd should she run into trouble. She had always been careful with valuable gifts whereas her fiancé had always seemed to be careless with it all. It was surprising to her, especially since Sin had come from such humble beginnings. At times, she could have sworn it was an act but more recently he had become more careless which worried her immensely. Her shoulders slumped. "He didn't say where."

"Ah, really?" sighed Ja'far. "We had several important meetings to attend to today."

"Meetings?" asked Marina. "Not with the King of Balbadd?"

Ja'far shook his head. "Unfortunately not that one. More to do with our interests here."

"Perhaps I could fill in for Sin?" she offered. Between her and Ja'far, she was certain that the two of them could attend every meeting and make good decisions for their nation. Ja'far smiled and nodded. "Great! Let me just slip on my shoes!" With that, Marina ran to the closet, grabbing the closest pair of sandals and slipping them onto her feet. Perfect. She was ready to go. She was about to leave the closet when she realized that she ought to bring a shawl with her as well as a dagger so that she was prepared.

"Shall we?" asked Ja'far, offering Marina his arm. She chuckled. "What is it?"

Marina shook her head. "Oh, nothing really. You're a true gentleman." She chuckled as she saw Ja'far's cheeks turn a slightest shade of pink. It was a rare sight to see him blush. She thought the last time that she had seen him blush was when they visited a small village near Heliophaat. He had rescued a young girl and she had kissed him on the cheek to thank him and he turned the brightest shade of pink that Sin and her had ever seen. Marina could have sworn that the rukh around him had turned a beautiful shade of pink to match. Hehe. That had been quite a day.

Ja'far and Marina spent the day sorting out meetings between merchants in order to try to understand more about this trading ban on Sindria. However, they couldn't find anything on it. Ja'far had spent most of the day scowling at the merchants after they had left. On their way back to the hotel, Marina turned to glance at Ja'far. "You seem lost in thought."

"I am." He paused. "I can't make any sense of what is happening in this city. Even my agents can't make any sense of it."

Marina sighed. "I get an uneasy feeling from this country. There's a lot of doubt and people in such immense poverty. It feels like a completely different country compared to the one that it used to be." They passed a few alleyways crowded with so many young children. She found herself being drawn towards one particular child. "For you and your friends," she said, placing a handful of coins that would be enough for a couple meals. The children grinned and hugged her leg closely, thanking her for her kindness. Then they ran off. "It breaks my heart to see so many children like this. Where are there parents?"

"Dead perhaps?" he suggested. "Drunken themselves silly or apart of a gang even..." He sighed and looked away. "We should go."

Marina nodded, wondering if these children reminded her friend of his own sad childhood without parents. It reminded her of her own. She didn't remember her father. She barely remembered her mother but apparently she resembled her greatly. She did remember her brother thought. He had been but a babe with the most beautiful blue hair in the world. His name... She couldn't remember his name though and she had promised him that she would never forget his name. She felt terrible. She dismissed the thought from her mind. "I wish we could help them all."

The sun began to set. "I wish so too." Silence filled the air once more as they turned down a main street where their hotel was located. "Are you worried about Sin? You've seemed distracted most of today."

She nodded. "He always used to tell me everything or so I thought." Ja'far nodded but remained quiet. From his silence and the grim expression that he wore, she could tell that he, too, had once felt the same. "He's changed, hasn't he?"

"He's become much more cunning."

"That and perhaps more careless."

Ja'far nodded. "I find that concerning, Marina." Ja'far paused as they headed up the stairs to their hotel. He held his arm out to her. Marina took it as they entered the hotel. "I think you'll be able to keep him in line." As they entered the hotel, they found Marsur waiting by the door still. "No sign of Sin?" The Fanalis shook his head. Well this was extremely unfortunate. 

Marina sighed. Sinbad had said that he was going on a walk; however, sunset arrived sooner than expected and Sinbad had not returned home. "Where has he gone?" she asked as a rhetorical question. He couldn't have just left them, right? He wouldn't do that. String them all along and just vanish. What if he got into trouble? That notion seemed unlikely to her, especially since he had the power to use seven different djinns. "What if he was hurt?"

Ja'far paused. The suggestion seemed unlikely. It'd be odd if Sinbad had gotten hurt. He had never (or at least rarely) allowed himself to be vulnerable. He glanced at Marsur to see if he had any idea yet Marsur simply shrugged his shoulders. Marsur was a man of few words. "He'll be back tomorrow perhaps. We should have dinner and head to bed. Tomorrow will be a big day, I know it." He glanced at Marina who's eyes were watching the main entrance of the hotel. "Marina, please do not worry. Sin will be back."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know." Ja'far smiled. "He'll make quite the entrance. I'm sure of it." He chuckled, making Marina wonder what else he could possibly mean by that. Instead of reading too much into his comment, she smiled and laughed. She'd just have to tell herself that everything would be fine. However, Sin's attitude this morning was worrisome. _Hmm..._ Only time would tell.


	9. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still no sign of Sinbad. Marina is sick.

Marina barely slept the previous night. She kept waking every so often to glance over her shoulder, hopeful that Sin would be there fast asleep. She gulped, turned back and curled into a ball, tugging the covers closer to her and snuggling into the bed. She found it unsettling not being able to hear Sin's quiet snores and breathing throughout the night. When she did manage to fall asleep, she dreamed of a woman who looked exactly like her (was it her mother or perhaps a vision of her future self? She had no idea). This woman fell in love with the Prince of a far away kingdom. She never caught the name. Whenever she was close to finding out a name of a person or a place, she would wake up sweating. Something terrified her about those dreams but she could never place her finger on what terrified her. Disturbing it was. Sunrise came slowly. In the end, Marina gave up on trying to sleep and headed towards the bookshelf in the suite, selecting a book on the history of Balbadd. Flipping through the pages, she tried to set her mind at ease until she collapsed and fell into delicious sleep.

When she opened her eyes, she felt as if she hadn't slept. Groaning, she adjusted her position and searched for the book with a single hand on the bed. Her eyes widened and she jumped when she realized that the book had been removed and she had been lying down on the opposite side of the bed. _Had she slept so uneasily?_ she wondered as she got out of bed before feeling incredibly nauseous and dizzy. _Had she eaten something foul the previous night? Had someone poisoned her?_ Several thoughts ran through her mind until all she could think about was finding a bucket. She was sick several times over. The door cracked open a little bit and a servant was soon beside her, trying to comfort her. Once the sickness had passed, the servant insisted on Marina bathing to make herself feel better. At first, Marina didn't feel as if that was necessary as after being sick, she felt fine already. Though she still took a bath.

After her bath, she was placed back into bed with fresh sheets by the servant. A knock was heard at the door and Ja'far came through the door with Marsur behind him. "I've called for a doctor to come check on you," he informed her, taking a seat on the bed next to Marina and lifting his hand up to her forehead, checking her fever. No fever. He bit his lip. _Interesting._ He wondered if she was just fatigued. "You have no fever but still..." What could it possibly be? She couldn't possibly be... No, that was impossible. And no one had poisoned her. He was sure of that as he had checked her food himself. He scratched his smooth chin momentarily and then he turned his gaze to Marsur who stood by the window, watching the merchant banter back and forth. “You’ve been asleep for two days..".

”Two days?”

Ja’far nodded, taking over the conversation. “We’ve had a doctor watch over you and you’ve slept somewhat soundly. Though you did mention a few names. Arba… Sheba… Solomon. Do those names ring a bell?

Yes. Marina had wanted to say but she was still unsure if she should inform them of her background. They simply thought that she was an orphan. How would they react if they found out that she was a princess from another world? Would they view her as some rare creature? She wouldn’t risk it. “Perhaps a story I read?” she offered. What a lame excuse.

”I see. Nothing to worry about,” said Ja’far with a nod. “Did you rest at all?”

Marina shrugged. "I was in and out constantly. I felt as if I was slipping between two worlds." Between the fantastical yet unusually grim world that she had experienced in her dreams and not being able to sleep in the real world. Perhaps her imagination was running wild again. It so often did that as she was a child and she often thought that she should have been a storyteller. If only she had learned the craft of writing at a younger age than she did. Ja'far had been the one to instruct her in writing and reading. Having grown up an assassin, he had no previous use for either skill but Rurumu had taught both him and Sinbad how to be proper gentleman. Marina had only met the woman once or twice as she had been quite preoccupied with her young children. In those fleeting moments, Rurumu had tried to inform Marina the importance of being a woman and bearing children. At the age of fifteen, Marina had absolutely no interest in motherhood. She wanted to travel the world and not be left at home, pregnant with some man's child. That wasn't the future that she envisioned for herself. Rurumu had scolded her for those thoughts yet Marina simply shrugged her shoulders which earned an amused smile from Sinbad. He had hoped that she would have other plans. He intended to keep traveling and adventuring with her and their friends for the rest of his days. Though fate had other plans.

"I shall keep an eye on you until the doctor comes. Marsur, any sign of our King?"

Marsur shook his head rather grumpily. "No. He's not being much of a King. He just ran off. If anything happened to him, I think he deserves it."

"You're probably right. He's the..."

"Airhead of the Seven Seas?" offered Marina with a chuckle.

Marsur laughed heartily for once. "I'll have to remember that. Good nickname for him. I usually go with Lady Killer but I'll definitely use that next time."

The doctor arrived quickly. At a few glances at Marina, he called for an "assistant" to come with him. Raising her eyebrows, she wondered what kind of assistant the doctor would be beckoning for. She was certainly not dying. That seemed a little too much. She was breathing fine, nothing was hurting, and she didn’t feel sick anymore. The doctor felt her forehead, feeling that there was no fever humphed. Then he approached, Ja’far informing him of Marina’s condition. Marina, annoyed by this, called hi out on it. “If this has something to do with my health. Please inform me." 

"My lady, I do not know what is wrong.” The doctor didn’t know what she had? Marina blinked. What? How could he not know what he had? Wasn’t he a doctor? Wasn’t this his job to figure out illnesses and whatnot? The doctor most have been able to read her facial expression because he took a seat next to her, comforting her. A servant approached Ja’far and Marsur whispering something. He hurried off and Ja’far turned to Marina and bowed. It was an indication that he was leaving… But where too?

Ja’far answered her question soon enough. “We have been called into another meeting. Please rest..” And with that, he led the group of people out of the room leaving Marina by herself. She stayed silent, wondering if she had made the wrong choice by not telling them about what Sheba, Arba, and Solomon meant to her. Arba… She had never met that woman or at least didn’t remember her but she had glimpses of a fight between Sheba and Arba. She remembered a staff with a crescent moon that belonged to her mother but not much else. Meanwhile her father had dark blue hair.

A few minutes turned into hours before Marsur and Ja’far returned. Marina was seated on the chaise reading when they finally returned with a half naked man. She nearly covered her eyes at the sight as to remain faithful to her fiancé. Marina paused halfway through her act when she realized that it was Sinbad himself in front of her. “Sin!” she cried and stood up from her seat. She had a million questions. “What? What happened to your clothes?” she asked, eyeing his well-shaped body.

Sin’s eyes brightened at the sight of her and he smiled. “Marina. A’far informed me that you're sick. Are you alright?” He seemed more concerned about her or so he appeared and was simply using that to avoid her questions. Though Sin wouldn’t do that.. or would he? A’far had warned that he was becoming more political. This thought was soon wiped away when he reached out to pull her into an embrace. She was soon distracted by him.

She shrugged, finding it difficult to focus. “I believe so. I feel fine now….” An eyebrow raise was earned from Sin on this. “Just dizzy. Can we sit? Where have you been? What happened?”

He noticed her dizziness and guided her back to the chaise that she had been lying on. Now he seemed to suddenly remember her question. He was about to reply when Ja’far yanked him up and pushed him into the bath to wash up and get properly changed. “Apologies,” said Ja’far. “We have a meeting with the King that we’ll have to attend. So the sooner he is ready, the sooner we can scold, and the sooner we can get to the King.”


	10. Scolded

Once Sin was properly washed, he began dressing himself and explaining his tale. He started off with the walk. "As I said to Marina, I went out for a walk and I may have strayed a bit too far from the city and may have gotten slightly lost. Then I ran into three fellows who said that they needed help. I helped them and then camped out close to the road." Marsur, standing by the door, sighed and glanced to look at Ja'far to see what the advisor thought of it. The advisor was too preoccupied with trying to work through all of the information and thus, had resorted to pacing nervously around the room. Being unable to make eye contact with Ja'far, Marsur glanced at Marina, who reclined on the sofa wrapped in a warm shawl. "The next morning, I woke up and I was naked!" he exclaimed, stepping out from behind the divider, fully dressed in his usual purple and white garments. He took a seat next to his wife on the sofa, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer to him. Marina resisted a little at first as she was still upset that he had left without saying anything. "Marina," he whispered. "You're upset."

She glanced over her shoulder at him and then folded her arms. "For all I know, you could have been dead."

He sighed, knowing that it was alright for her to be upset with him. He sighed and then turned to Marsur, trying to make conversation. "Surprised, huh? To think that she's a Fanalis like you?" he asked. 

Marsur, wearing his ever grim expression, simply nodded. He took a moment to pause before answering Sin's question. "I am." He paused. "Yes, it is rather unusual." He stayed by the door, watching 

"She?" asked Marina, completely out of the blue.

Sin's eyes widened. "Well you see I ran into two children on the road who helped provide me with some clothes to replace the leaf." Marina cringed when he mentioned that he had used a leaf to cover himself. She glanced at Ja'far and chuckled a little bit until she received a serious, grim expression from him. However, Sin noticed her reaction and chuckled. "Yes, I did use a leaf. I know what you're thinking, Marina, some things did never change. The leaf size changed." Marina turned the slightest shade of pink and looked away so Sin could not see her face flushing. 

Marsur sighed. "I did not need to know that."

Sin moved over towards Marina, taking her hand into his own. "Anyway, the children helped me so I owe them one in return. Their names are Aladdin and Morgiana. They are on an adventure together."

Marina nodded, satisfied with his answer, turned to him and smiled softly. "I'm glad that you are safe."

Sin was about to reply to her comment when Ja'far asked the question that Marsur had been wondering for a while. "By the way, Sin, you surely weren't robbed of all of your belongings by those hideous thieves?"

"Surely I was."

"WHAT?" Marina's mouth gaped. He had lost every single household vessel. How could her fiancé and their King be so... so careless? She threw her arms up into the air in desperation and walked towards the window, trying to distract her mind before getting more frustrated with Sin. First, he doesn't come home. Then he loses all of his household vessels. Before she could say anything, she heard Ja'far hum and then heard the advisor's hushed whispers of, " Not just your clothes but every piece of your equipment too?" She turned to gaze over her shoulder, finding Sin smiling rather happily and Ja'far concerned. 

Sin raised his right hand to stroke his hair awkwardly. "They took every last thing." 

Ja'far nearly doubled over at this response. He paled and glanced to Marina who shrugged her shoulders, indicating her plan to stay clear of this confrontation. He raised his hand closer to his head as if he had a terrible headache momentarily before reaching down to place two hands around Sin's neck. Marina fully turned around at this point, concerned taht Ja'far would go too far with this but a gentle hand from Marsur pulled her back. She was about to open her mouth when he slowly brought his right index finger to his lips. Quiet. She gazed back at Ja'far and Sin and saw her fiancé smiling even more widely now. What was he playing at? "What's wrong with you? Did you forget what that was?" cried Jafar, shaking Sin carefully. Ja'far removed his hands from their position as Sin laughed casually.

"It's okay, it's okay," reassured Sin, glancing up at Ja'far , then over at Marsur, and finally to Marina. Marsur shook his head and Marina turned her gaze away from her fiancé, continuing to wonder how her fiancé even managed to be a King of a country. She felt her arms and knees beginning to shake, whether it was out of frustration or fatigue or sickness was unknown, and clutched the balcony more. "Marina. Sit down, please. Your shaking," said Sinbad. She could hear how worried he was from his voice. She shook her head and Sin stood up and smiled at Ja'far as he approached Marina. "I'll find a way somehow. Just leave it to me." 

Ja'far sighed momentarily and Marina thought that he was actually going to let Sin get out of it without the promised scolding. Instead, he looked to Marina and became worried. "Marina, you must really sit down." Ja'far motioned to the couch as Sinbad guided her back to the couch. Sin touched her forehead slightly. _No fever. How strange._ He wondered what ailed her. "Oh really? When are you finally awaken to your responsibilities as King? Master of our nation, Sindria? King Sinbad?" Silence filled the room and Marina watched Sin's silly smile be wiped off his face at Ja'far's point. It seemed as if this point came through as Sinbad seemed stuck in his own thoughts. Adventuring was a thing of the past. Ruling was Sin's path. He had decided it for himself all those years ago.

"You're right, Ja'far. Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive my friend. Be less careless," advised Ja'far which received a stoic nod from Marsur. "Your kingdom is expecting you to marry and have an heir. You are engaged. That is a step." He looked at Marina and nodded as if telling her that she now had a duty to provide a child or children.

Sinbad was about to speak but he could not find the words. It was Marina that spoke next. "We will be getting married when we return, Ja'far," she said, reaching out to take Sin's hand in her own. "The country shouldn't be too demanding about heirs..." Right? She wasn't certain if she or Sin were ready to be parents anytime soon.

"Having a child reflects the stability of your country so that both of your legacies shall live on. It is important." Ja'far paused momentarily and when he opened his mouth to add a final point a knock at the door interrupted him. Marsur answered it. "Who was that?"

"The King of Balbadd is here for a meeting." 

Ja'far nodded. It was time for business. "We'll go bring them into the other room. That will leave you with five minutes before you need to enter." And with that, the advisor left, leaving Marina and Sin alone. They hadn't been alone together in a while now.

"Marina, perhaps you should rest here instead of going into the meeting?" offered Sin, genuinely looking out for her best interests and health. She shook her head. "Marina..."

"I am sick and tired of waiting around and of people attending to me as if I'm frail. I used to aid you all on dungeon quests!" she exclaimed. "I will not be a wife that waits on your ever word."

"I never expected that you would. If I wanted a wife like that, that would have been easy to find. A wife like you... There was only one of you," said Sin, cupping her cheek so that Marina would look him in the eyes.

"For the past few days, I thought you were dead. I.. I don't think I could bear the thought of losing you."

Sin frowned a little, pulling Marina into an embrace. "I couldn't bear the thought of a life without you. It's not an option." He paused, pulling away a little so that he could gaze down at her. "Please take it easy. You were shaking before and you have said that you have been busy. Don't over-exert yourself. I can't lose you too." 

Marina buried her head into his chest, breathing in his scent. He smelled like himself. A combination of tropical fruits and the salty sea once more. "You won't lose me. I promise." She felt his arms around her tighter and she smiled momentarily. "I suppose you ought to be meeting with the King of Balbadd."

"I'd like you to come with me if you're feeling well. The King of Balbadd should know that Sindria is strong. If not, rest. I'll be back after my meeting," he promised. Marina decided to stay behind and take a nap. However, Marina didn't dream well.

Her dreams were of home. Of Alma Torran. The beautiful kingdom with happy people and species living in peace until one day everything changed. She saw her father greet her with such adoring eyes and lift her over his shoulders so that she could ride around on him. Up on her father's shoulders she felt invincible and felt as if she could almost fly. When he removed his turban, she was able to steer him around by the ears when he ran down the corridors of their personal chambers, causing her heavily pregnant mother to laugh from her chair. It was a sweet moment.

The sun soon began to set and a woman with messy brown hair covered by a turban ornament with the silver winged shape jewel in the center. She donned a long robe and her slender arms were nearly covered with so many different silver bangles. Solomon's Magi. Her father's second in command in magic. She smiled directly at her and patted her on the head. "Darling, sweet girl. I've been looking for you." The clouds rolled over, blocking the sun and making Marina's bright and colourful world slipped away. Darkness was invited in. 

Marina stood amongst the shadows watching her mother and this woman fight. "We were once friends. You were my sister!" she cried as she protected herself from the spells that the woman had cast. Her mother blocked the spell masterfully.

"We were once sisters but you chose Solomon over me! Sisters stick together. You're not my sister" The woman cackled. "I will make you, Solomon, and your children suffer for a thousand years!"

"I love both you and Solomon but if you are trying to destroy my family then I shall end you." Sheba cast an offensive spell. "I will stop you even if it kills me." The two women battled for a few more minutes until a dark spell was cast, knocking Sheba onto the ground. Sheba tried to use her staff to help her get back up onto her feet; however, the brown haired woman knocked the staff away from her mother and lowered her own staff to Sheba's neck. "Ar... Please... Don't. Arba..." pleaded Sheba. The other woman ignored her mother's pleas, raising her wand, and unleashing a deadly force. Sheba fell to the floor with a thud. Dead. The other woman smirked and took her mother's staff. The flame like golden staff with a red jewel at the center.

The woman turned to her and smiled. "I see you child of Solomon and Sheba. I will come for you and what happened in Alma Torran will happen again in your new world. There is nothing you can do to stop it. Not even Sinbad or his eight generals can stop us."

\---------------------------------TIME SHIFT---------------------------- 

Sinbad returned to the room a half an hour later to find Marina asleep on their bed. At first, he smiled when he saw her resting but his smile soon dropped when he noticed how restless she slept. Her arms moved in front of her as if she was protecting herself. "Arba, no!" she whispered. "No, no, no. I trusted you." She stopped moving momentarily and she almost looked peaceful until she cried out, "Arba!" Sin's eyes widened and he didn't hesitate in his next actions. He rushed to her side, steadying her arm as she turned more in his sleep. _What was wrong?_ he wondered. _And who was Arba?_ Someone horrible, he imagined. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly at his touch. "Sin... What is going on?" she asked with eyes filled with tears.

Sin felt completely helpless at this moment and pulled her into another embrace, rocking her slowly as she sobbed. "Marina. Marina. I don't know." He had no clue. "Who is this Arba person?"

She shook her head. She had never met this woman before or perhaps she did but she couldn't remember them every meeting. She just remembered her from somewhere. "I don't know. I remember her as if she was real. I don't know if she was real. She's a tall woman with brown messy hair. She's..." A Magi. She wore a turban. The woman had called her Sheba. "She called me Sheba." That was her mother's name. "Sheba."

Sin remained silent and rubbed her back, listening to Marina sob. "Sheba? As in your mother?"

Marina nodded. "And the woman said that she was looking for me, Sin. She said that what happened to Alma Torran will happen here. We cannot stop it." 

Sin looked grim. He didn't like the sound of this. He didn't like how it was affecting Marina. "We can." Marina shook her head and glanced down. She felt fingers touch her chin softly and lift her chin up so that she saw Sin's face. "Or at least we can try," he offered with a small smile. She looked up to her fiancé and nodded as she intertwined her fingers with his. He was right. They could try. All they could do was try. Marina snuggled more into Sin's chest. "I won't let her take you." Not from him.


	11. Aladdin and Ugo

Before meeting the children, Sin suggested that she ought to disguise herself for her own security. He was certain that they were not apart of the organization but perhapss they had been brainwashed to spy on him and his family. Marina thought the notion absolutely ridiculous; however, she agreed for his sake. Thus she disguised her pink hair as wavy silver hair. 

“Aladdin and Morgiana?” repeated Marina after being introduced to the two young people. “It is a pleasure to meet you.” She nodded her head and then smiled at both of them. They seemed like such nice young children with new ideas and ready for an impressive adventure. Her eyes landed on Aladdin. There was something about him that made her wonder…. He looked so familiar. He couldn’t possibly be related. The boy looked over to her and raised an eyebrow. “Forgive my staring.. You just look incredibly familiar.”

Aladdin paused and then smiled, running to hug her. “You smell familiar.” Sinbad’s eyes widened and Marina chuckled at the boy’s comment. “You smell like my mother…” He took a step away from her. “Though you’re definitely not old enough to be my mother, right miss?”

Marina nodded. “Definitely. I’m only twenty three,” she said with a nod. Then she looked at Morgiana and grinned. “Welcome Morgiana. If you ever need help with anything, I am here.”

Morgiana nodded and bent her head towards Marina. “I have some questions that I can ask you later perhaps when us women are alone.” Marina chuckled, imagining what would happen if she brought Sin along. Margin probably would be quite red and Sin would just laugh and be pink. Though he knew everything already about women. Then all of a sudden, a Djinn appeared out of nowhere. Marina blinked. Had that come from Aladdin’s flute? She gasped. Sin turned around and cried out in surprise. A Djinn? Woah. How incredible. 

"So you must be a Magi,” said Sin as he approched the Djinn. “To be able to summon and command a Djinn.”

Aladdin beamed. “This is Ugo.”

“Ugo?” repeated Marina as she took a step towards the Djinn with her hand outstretched. She was about to place her hand on the Djinn when Sin grabbed her hand away. “Sin?”

“Just be careful,” he whispered and then gently placed her hand on the Djinn. A pink light shown from the spot where Marina had touched and a slight hum was heard. Alma Torran. Light shown around her, revealing her true self. Pink hair, bright red eyes. She almost looked like the vision of her mother. 

“My Queen,” came a voice she had not heard for many, many years. Ugo. Her father’s friends. “Daughter of my two dearest friends in the world.”

“Queen?” asked Sin, a little confused, as Marina and he had said vows between each other but had not been married officially. She was not Queen of Sindria yet but was she Queen of something else? He glanced at his fiancée with a million questions running through his mind. 

“Ugo?” asked Aladdin as he glanced up to the sky and then at his Djinn. “What?” He turned to look at Marina who looked more beautiful than before.

“We don't have much time," said the voice. "It is me. Ugo. Why do you hide, darling child amongst family? Why do you not show your face?” At his words, a spell left Ugo and turned Marina’s outfit into one that represented her mother. “Now you truly look like your mother’s daughter but your mind is definitely of your father’s. Solomon’s wisdom.”

She glanced down at her new clothes, confused by it all, and then looked at Sin. He was admiring the view. She could tell that which made her cheeks turn the lightest shade of pink. “Hide amongst family? What do you mean?”

Ugo sighed, nudging Aladdin forward to Marina. “You are related. Aladdin, this is the person that saved you from the destruction of Alma Torran. She ran away from home at the age of eight and across the Dark Continent under my guidance.”

Marina’s eyes widened. “I knew I heard the voice. You guided me to Elen who was a servant of yours. But of course… Then Elen brought Aladdin to the Sacred Palace, didn’t she?” she said as memories began flooding back into her mind. She cringed. It was a lot of memories. She felt Sin’s hand on her back comforting her. Aladdin watched with eyes as big as saucers. “And then…. Then I joined the company and explored with them before…” She glanced at Sin and smiled. Sinbad returned her smile, knowing what was going to come next in the story. “Before I met Sinbad.”

For a moment, the world seemed to slow down around Marina and the people around Aladdin and Marina seemed to freeze. Sinbad, Ja'far, Marsur, and Morgiana were all frozen in time. "Woah," said Aladdin as he rushed over to a couple that had been about to take a sip of their wine. "You stopped the time, Ugo. I didn't know you could do that." Before Ugo could say anything else, he disappeared into Aladdin’s flute, leaving all of them in silence. Then all of a sudden, Marina felt arms around her. Aladdin had flung himself at her. “Sister. I have a sister. I’m not alone. You saved me. Thank you,” he said, looking up to her with teary eyes. 

Marina smiled and gently touched the top of his head. “You don’t need to thank me. We’re family.” She sighed, taking a deep breath. “I will protect you. I promise.” At that moment, she could have sworn she heard a deeper voice (was that her father) tell her how proud of her he was. 

The next time Marina opened her eyes, she found herself back in Sinbad's arms. "Thank you," said Aladdin as he moved to hug her once more. Wait a second. Marina had to blink a few times to figure out what was going on. Didn't this just happen? She blinked once more. She felt as if they were replaying the same scene over and over again. It must have been Ugo's magic at play. Aladdin let go of her, taking a few steps back and turned his attention towards Morgiana. Marina turned her attention to Sin who led her back towards Ja'far.

"The Fog Troupe? That's who we have to bring in so that we can resume trade with Balbadd?" she asked, glancing around to see a nod from Ja'far and Sin. "Do the people support them?"

"It's difficult to explain. It's like this," began Sinbad as he described the situation to her, bringing her in on the plan.


	12. Elen

Sinbad had encouraged the Fog Troupe to continue fighting, leaving Marina and Ja'far both speechless. They both had not seen that coming. They had assumed that Sin would have stuck with the King of Balbadd's demands; however, they were both slightly glad that he was helping out the people who had less in this country. Marina watched as Sinbad approached Alibaba and the two spoke. "Who would have thought that he would have sided with the Fog Troupe after promising the King of Balbadd?" said Marina.

"It's because the Kou has interfered here."

Marina turned to face Ja'far and shuddered at the mention of the Kou. She didn't like them. They had done such egregious things to people across the world because they believed it was their right. She saw them as war-mongers. Always stirring up trouble. "I see but there must have been a better solution to this problem that would involve less violence?"

Ja'far sighed. He, too, had been through this thought process already. "Yes but it must take too long for Sin not to take it." He paused and watched as Sin placed an arm around Alibaba, taking the young boy under his wing literally. "Sinbad actually went against his promise to the King of Balbadd."

"It's amazing how much Alibaba resembles the late King Rashid. He resembles his father so much more than his two older brothers." Marina watched the two men speak before excusing herself from Ja'far's company to go help some of the Fog Troupe people with medical attention. She could be helpful elsewhere. As she left the courtyard, she wondered why Sin hadn't informed her of his plan. They had been close. Always. However, recently she felt as if his love was waning. She didn't like that feeling and didn't want to be discarded. Not after... Marina shook her head. Sinbad wouldn't confess his true feelings to her and even propose marriage just to surely sleep with her. The nerve! She blushed at the thought.

"Lady, your blushing," said a voice.

She glanced up to find Morgiana there. "Whaa?" she asked before covering her face. "Ha, I suppose I was. How can I help you, Morgiana? Also please call me Marina."

"But you are King Sinbad's equivalent, are you not? Doesn't that mean you should be treated equally to him?" asked the younger girl.

Marina chuckled. "I suppose so but you are my friend. Thus, you should call me Marina, alright?"

At these words, she saw Morgiana smile and then felt herself pulled into a very, very tight hug. She stood there momentarily and blinked before wrapping her arms around the younger girl. She smiled, rubbing the girl's back and listened to Morgiana speak, "I've never had a friend whose been a girl. I've only had Alibaba and Aladdin as my friends. I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too." Marina took a step back. "Can you help me with these people?" Morgiana nodded and the two set about providing blankets to young families. They continued to pass out the blankets until they found an elderly woman. "Here you go." She passed the blanket to the older woman before blinking and nearly taking a step back when she realized that this woman looked oh so familiar.

"Thank you, my dear," said the woman. She chuckled at Marina's reaction. "What is it child? You're staring."

Marina glanced down at her feet and bowed in apology. "Forgive me.. It's just that you remind me of someone who was dear to me.. that I lost." A ghost of her past. It couldn't possibly be the woman who came to save her when she carried her younger brother away from Alma Torran, right? Elen must have surely passed away by now.

"I suppose our ghosts can catch up to us, Marina, can't they?" The old woman smiled. "You've grown up into such a beautiful woman." 

It was _Elen_.

Sin and his group of advisors walked the ranks of the Fog Troupe, surveying where they could provide aid too. It was also their time to recap. Sinbad and Ja'far discussed the Fog Troupe and the idea of an alliance with them whilst Marina and Morgiana helped an elder woman. Sin would look over towards his fiancée every so once in a while and wonder what she thought. Sometimes she felt so distant just like the ocean. Other times, she would crash into his life just like the waves crashing on to a beach. But recently she had been rather distant. Was she mad at him? He didn't know what he had done. He didn't think that he had done anything wrong but then again... "Uhh.. Sin?" asked Ja'far.

Sinbad jumped slightly and turned his gaze to Ja'far, "Was I staring?"

Ja'far nodded. "Yes, you were lost again. What were you thinking?"

"I was watching Marina and wondering what she was thinking," he explained and sighed. "Sometimes I don't know what is on her mind."

"Why don't you ask her?" offered Ja'far, raising an eyebrow.

Sinbad looked down at his hands momentarily. He missed the old version of himself when he didn't care what people thought. Becoming king had made him become more conscious of what people thought of him. Maybe he had always been so insecure. Perhaps that's why he had dressed himself in so many jewels after he had befriended the King of Balbadd in Rem. No. No. That didn't make sense. "I don't know. I feel stuck. I wish I could turn back time to the good old days when I didn't care about my actions." Ja'far raised his eyebrows higher. "To the days when I cared about my actions less."

"I still think that you're still pretty reckless. Remember you did lose your metal vessels the other day." Sinbad turned red and Ja'far sighed. He knew exactly what his King was thinking. "Sin, you're afraid that she won't agree with you. You really do care what she thinks, don't you?" He was surprised by how much Sinbad cared for Marina. He had always known that there had been a special connection between his two friends but he had never guessed how much Sin had cared for her. He had assumed that Marina would have been another phase and was scared when Sinbad had told him of his intentions towards Marina. However, this new revelation made him feel more happy for the two of them. They would do well together. Marina would humble him. It was already happening now. 

All of a sudden, Sin's eyes widened when he saw the older lady grab Marina's hand and yank her onto the ground. He was about to rush over there to see what was happening when he saw the older lady staring into his fiancée's eyes. He approached the group slowly and managed to overhear the woman say. "You've grown up to be such a beautiful woman." He smiled. He couldn't argue that point. Marina had truly bloomed into adulthood. She had always been pretty but she had become beautiful the older she became.

The older woman smiled at Marina and then noticed Sinbad approaching the group. "Who is this handsome man that approaches us?" she asked, tilting her head. "Is this your husband? Are you married and I wasn't there too see it? Sheba will be furious." She looked as if she was on the brink of tears. 

Marina turned around and saw Sinbad and grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the ground beside her. "Elen. This is my fiancée, Sinbad. Sin, this is Elen. She's the woman that took me in when I was in need." It was at that point when she noticed Elen's breathing become shallower. "Elen. Elen!"

Sinbad bowed his head towards the woman out of respect before he heard Marina's shrieks. Elen looked to Sinbad and then smiled. "Sinbad. King of the Seven Seas Alliance. Hah, funny I should meet you now. I've always wanted to meet you. I read about your adventures and was delighted to find that Marina played such a large role in them..." Her breathing became more breathy as if she was struggling to breath. She motioned Sinbad to come closer to her. Marina watched as Elen whispered something to Sinbad and he nodded in response. "You promise?"

"I promise," he said with a nod and then looked to Marina, wrapping an arm and pulling her closer to him. He kissed her forehead.

"Marina, my darling. What happened to your brother?" asked Elen.

She reached out to Elen and grabbed his hand. "He's safe and awake. I met him. He's wonderful. Do you want to see him?"

Elen shook her head and coughed. "No, no. He believes me to be dead. Let him think of me as that as I am dead already. Knowing that you are alive too makes me certain that I can rest in peace. You mother would be so proud of you, dear Marina." Her eyes softened at the mention of Marina's mother. "You look so much like her, you know? So much so every day. However, your eyes are softer. They remind me of your father's." Elen coughed more and Sin motioned for some water, which Morgiana darted off to go find. With tears in her eyes, Marina knew that Elen's time had come. Elen reached for the necklace around her neck and shakily removed it. "No crying, my dear. Save your sad tears of pity for the living and the selfless. They give up too much to save everyone else and never get any recognition. Save your happy tears for the birth of your child." Marina raised both eyebrows at the last statement to which Elen winked simply. "Us women know a tell or so," she chuckled before coughing more. The end was near for sure for dear Elene. Marina bit her lip. No. Taking Marina's hand, she placed a small gold necklace in her hand. "This was your mother's. She bid me to give it to you. A messenger brought it a few days after you left with the traveling troupe. It is yours. Goodbye. My love."

"Elen!" cried Marina, clutching the necklace close to her heart as she felt Elen's fingers slip out of her own. "No, no, no, no. This cannot be happening. Elen. Please. Elen." Tears welled in her eyes and she heard footsteps, indicating that someone else had approached. At this moment, she closed her eyes and ducked into Sinbad's chest, hiding her sorrow from the world in his warm embrace. He held her tightly against the cobblestone road with a solemn expression, thinking of the promise that he had made to Elen.

_Promise me, King Sinbad, that she won't die of a broken heart like her mother. Promise me._

He would try to maintain that promise to the end of his days. As long as he was Sin, then he would keep her promise.


	13. Silence before the Storm

Elen was gone. 

With her eyes closed and head pressed against her lover's chest, Marina relived the image of Elen falling into the dark slumber. She finally closed her eyes, remembering a peaceful moment that the two had shared when she was little. It reminded her of watching Elen fall asleep when she was a child. The two had shared a bed for the first two months when Marina and her brother had lived there. Marina had trouble with falling asleep since then. Even after living with Elen, she had struggled with getting sleep so much so that the group of adventurers had run across a wandering blonde man clad in green. He dressed simply and walked with a wooden staff. Yunan was his name. She had always remembered him. As soon as they met, he had offered her his hand and had taken her on a walk, explaining how the world worked with magical creatures that were his friends. She liked him. He was warm and friendly. Yunan was friendly and she had gravitated towards him. He helped her make the pain go away and cast a spell to block those painful memories. She was even given a new identity for a while and placed within a wealthy merchant's home in Parthevia. However, those memories shattered several years later in Serendine's company. She had jumped in front of a spell cast by Serendine's precious dark magi and had been flung across the room and into the wall. And those memories would be recounted all in time. She brushed those memories away as she wiped her tears and took Sinbad's hand as he helped her stand up. The two walked in silence for a little bit away from Elen before Marina stopped and turned over her shoulder to see Elen's body get covered with a blanket. She was in Solomon's Kingdom now. Safe and with beloved ones.

"Marina... I...." Sinbad began to speak but lost his words. 

She felt his gaze on her and she turned to glance at him. She couldn't force a smile but she squeezed his hand, communicating to him that she was grateful for his support. She knew that he had lost both parents at a young age. And when the King of Balbadd past, Sin had taken to drinking even more wine than usual. Wine was the solution to downing his sorrows which wasn't exactly healthy in Marina's eyes and had led to many arguments between the two of them then but they had come to a compromise. _Thank you_ she mouthed.

He lifted his and her clasped hand to his lips and he kissed it gently. The two continued to walk in silence until they found Ja'far and Marsur. Ja'far looked worried and Marsur... wore the same blank expression that he usually wore when he was bored. "What is it, my friends?" asked Sinbad.

"The people are waiting for you to give a speech. Alibaba..." began Ja'far before the young blonde boy walked over. "Is upset about the events that transpired at the castle today."

"The castle?" spoke Marina. She felt Sinbad freeze. He had not had a moment to mention to her about what happened... She didn't even know that he had gone to the castle... She pulled Sinbad aside, out of the way of the young blonde who walked their way. "What is going on with _you_? What is happening here?" she asked with a wavering voice.

"We went to go speak with Abhmed. We tried to reason with him before taking this other path.... It was futile." He didn't move his eyes at all. His amber eyes kept level with her own pink eyes. And in that moment, she believed him. He was telling the truth. Satisfied with his answer, she nodded.

"I'm glad that you both tried to speak with Abhmed..." A smile appeared on her lips. 

"That wasn't all.. Judar is here in Balbadd." 

Now it was Marina's turn to freeze. The last time she had seen Judar was in Balbadd when she had stepped in front of the attack that he had sent towards Sinbad. He had complimented her, saying that she was a good person and didn't need a person like Sinbad in her life. Perhaps he was right at the time but... Perhaps he was wrong. In the end, it turned out that he was wrong. Sin was good. Judar was bad news. 

"Did.. Did anything happen?" she asked, concerned for Sinbad's well being. "You don't have a single metal vessel on you, Sin. If he tried anything..."

"I would have been seriously injured or worse..." He said. "Nothing happened." He was then surprised by her arms wrapping around him, pulling him closer to her. He smiled and pulled her into an embrace for a brief moment before they heard someone clearing their throat. He sighed and then she felt as he turned his glance to the person who had interrupted their moment.

"Sin... Our cause is lost. The Fog Troupe is just a bunch of criminals in the eyes of the royalty and there is nothing that we can do to stop the Kou...."

He nodded, kissed Marina's forehead and then approached Alibaba. He shook his head. "Nonsense. You were barely a thieves guild and then you became something else. You got to meet with the King. Despite your meeting failing, you showed the people that you cared. You've created a movement.... It's impressive. And all these people look to you...."

"Lord Moron....." called a voice and Marina turned to find the one person she didn't wish to see at this precise moment. "Judar," she muttered, grabbing Sinbad's hand as she watched the Magi float towards the crowd on a carpet. They were certainly in for an eventful night. Sin frowned, ready for whatever havoc Judar was going to wreck here on the Kou's behalf, on his own agenda, or on the organization. He gritted his teeth, pulling Marina to his side and placing a protective hand around her.


	14. Judar is His Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Judar's Entrance is one of my favourite songs from the whole anime... So I've shared it here :P Please enjoy! I claim no rights to this. ---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DLwE-RXlyE))

Judar's cynical voice broke the silence. “So this is where you’ve been hanging out Lord Moron?”His eyes narrowed when he saw Sinbad and he sized up the situation before noticing Sin was standing protectively in front of Marina. He chuckled when he saw this. Perhaps some things never changed. He turned his gaze to Marina and smiled which sent shivers down her spine. 

“Judar!” cried Sinbad, almost a growl, as he narrowed his eyes. He was useless at the moment yet he still took a step ahead ready to defend his friends. He had nothing to help him protect them. No metal vessel. Nothing at all that could protect Marina, his comrades, or these people from Judar. 

The dark haired Magi ignored Sinbad’s growling. “Marina! Look at you. You’ve become even more beautiful than the last time we met. I didn’t think that was possible.” Judar jumped gracefully off of the ground and sauntered over to Marina, taking her hand and kissing it. "I haven’t seen you in years. I didn’t think that I’d actually recognize you. Why are you still hanging out with this loser?” he asked, greeting her like a long lost friend. He touched Marina's chin with his hand gently before laughing. "A smart girl like you ought to know that a man like Sinbad can never be trusted, hmm? Ren Kouen would be a more suitable match." Marina glanced away, half intrigued yet half disgusted, at the mention of Ren Kouen. She had never met him but several people had tried to persuade her to meet him as they would compliment each other nicely. She had heard monstrous things about him. Judar enjoyed Marina's disgust at his statement and even further enjoyed Sin's silent fuming. Exactly what he needed after a long day. Judar took a gleeful look at his enemy and laughed and then returned to glance at Marina. She opened her mouth to respond and then Judar put one lip on it. “Don’t tell me. He still doesn’t know about your feelings to him. Marina, take it from one that knows it, guys like him will just play around with your feelings. You need to find yourself a real man.”

“Oh yeah? Like who?” she asked with two hands on her hips and stepped on her tip toes. Unfortunately Judar was still much taller than her so he still towered over her. Unfair, she thought.

Judar chuckled, enjoying how adorable she looked when she got mad. He took her hand and lead her into a spin. Marina almost lost her balance but managed to not trip at all. “Ren Kouen...." he suggested once more before smirking. "Or....Myself for instance.”

“Oh Judar…” Marina rolled her eyes. She wasn't fooled by this charade and hoped that this awfully awkward flirting would be over. She knew it was just a ploy to get Sinbad. She cast a nervous smile over at Sinbad. Oh yes... Judar's plan was working. Sinbad was trying his best to restrain himself. Fortunately, Marsur had a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

“Ah.. Ah Ah. No ‘Oh Judar this’ or something along those lines." He smirked, enjoying this moment and how helpless Sinbad was. He couldn't do anything to stop his toying with Marina. He was powerless. Heh. "Though I do like the 'Oh Judar...' sounds almost desperate as if you need my help in saving you from a very wicked man. I'd be more than happy to oblige, my lady."

“JUDAR!” cried Sinbad. He had clearly had enough of this. “Are you here at the behest of the Kou Empire or Al Thamen?"

Judar looked up rather innocently, raising one eyebrow at Sin. “Oh? I forgot that we weren’t alone.” He dropped Marina’s hand. “How unfortunate. Perhaps later we can spend some time together” He took a few steps to Sin and smirked. He was enjoying this victory. “Neither actually. I thought I’d stop by and pay you all a visit. It looked like too much fun.” He was about to open his mouth and say something else when he noticed Aladdin. “Wha-?” he cried as he marched over to the young boy who became the center of his world. Marina sighed, relieved that he had turned his attentions to someone else. Then she began to worry.... Why was Judar staring at the boy for such an abnormally long time? Something made her feel uneasy. "What's up with him?"

"He's..." Sin paused. "He's a Magi like you." She was expecting Sinbad to say something else but he had told the truth. 

"A Magi...?" scoffed Judar. "This pipsqueak? Magi are supposed to be awesome. This little guy is a Magi?" Judar didn't believe it. He turned his glance to Sinbad, pursed his lips, and then cast his glance to Marina and then finally to Aladdin. A smile then suddenly appeared on his lips which terrified Marina to the very core. "Hi there! I'm Judar. What's your name, little guy?"

Aladdin looked extremely uncomfortable. "Aladdin."

"It's nice to meet you. You and I should be friends.."

This left Sin, Ja'far, Marina, and Marsur stunned. Aladdin didn't know how to react. When he was about to smile at Judar, the other Magi punched him square in the face. Aladdin fell backwards towards the ground and Alibaba rushed to his side. Meanwhile Marina gasped and then grabbed Judar's arm to stop him. "He's just a child, Judar!" Judar shook off Marina, causing her to lose her balance. Sin grabbed her, pulling her towards him. Judar pulled out his silver wand with the red gem on it. He pointed his wand towards Aladdin, ready for a fight. "Come on, little Magi. Let's have a duel. Just you and me."

This wasn't going to end well. What ice magic was he going to bring. Marina wished that she had a sword or one of her own metal vessels on her but she had given those up back in Parthevia when she made the deal. Her father had let her make the exchange. She cast her hand in the air, trying to call out her wand. Nothing happened. No matter how hard she called for it, nothing occurred. "Judar, stop this!" cried Sinbad as he moved forward, ready to stop the brewing battle.

"Stay out of this, Sinbad! This is a battle of Magi," he said, sending a single icicle towards Sinbad. Sin took a step closer and then Judar sent several icicles towards him. "I will deal with you later." As the icicles headed towards Sinbad, Marina didn't think at all and jumped in front of him. She closed her eyes. 

"Marina!"

The icicles were soon puddles at her feet. "Must you get in my way too?" asked Judar with widened eyes. He wouldn't hurt Marina not after.... He couldn't. He had made a vow not to harm her. She was not a victim of this chaos. "Stay out of the way." He hissed a final warning at the two troublemakers before turning back to Aladdin.


	15. Enter the Kou

Marina watched as Aladdin and Judar brawled. There were several moments where she had held her breath unsure of who the victor was going to be. Finally Ugo took a strike, knocking Judar to the ground. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Was he...? She had never wished Judar any ill because he wasn't truly evil. He was just... complicated. "Is Judar...?" She gulped. Dead. She watched as Judar's body hit the ground with a thud. No. He couldn't be.... Despite him causing her heart ache and several headaches, she couldn't hate the guy. There was something heart-breaking about his tale. She didn't know his past too well but still.. There was something about him that terrified her.

Then something unexpected happened... A group of people on another carpet arrived. One was a beautiful young woman with pink hair accompanied by a man dressed in yellow and surrounded by guards. Marina gritted her teeth as the woman called Ugo a monster. "He's NOT a monster!" she cried, taking a step forward so that she was in front of the djinn. A hand grasped her hand and she was yanked away by....S... Ja'far? She hadn't expected Ja'far to come after her. She had expected Sin too but it was Ja'far instead. Sinbad stood, watching the situation as if he was trying to determine what this new group would do. Once pulled to the side, the pink haired woman drew her weapon and... DJINN equipped a sword? Marina's eyes widened once more and even Sinbad and Ja'far gasped at this revelation. "Another djinn equip user?" said Ja'far, stunned. 

Sinbad blinked. Marina turned to read his expression. Apparently he was unmoved by it all.. That or he had suspected it. "So it's true," muttered Sinbad as he wrapped an arm around Marina, pulling her closer to his side. 

Then the unthinkable happened. Ugo was struck. A hole through his chest. The pink woman had destroyed him. Aladdin shouted and Marina felt her heart begin to ache. She dropped to the ground. Her hands meeting the rough cobblestoned ground. She hit the ground with her fist. Ugo couldn't be dead. The last reminder of.... More memories flooded into her mind. A man with a lazidasical smile leading her down the corridor to meet a tall man with blue hair. He wore a crescent on his forehead and carried a noble staff that had a decorative orb on it. King. Worthy of love. Father. His facial expression grew lighter when he saw her running towards him. He picked her up and carried her on his shoulders. Princess. My Princess. That was what he had called her. Then after meeting with him, Ugo took her hand once more and the two went on there journey. The two had skipped and then had tip-toed into the kitchen to grab a forbidden snack that was against her mother's wishes. However, her mother couldn't do much since she was with child. Sibling. Her sibling. Aladdin. Tears welled in her eyes as the memories grew more and more painful until they reached a crescendo and tears were streaming down her face. "UGO! NO!" cried Marina as her eyes widened even more than before (they were almost the size of tea cup saucers at this point). "Ugo." 

Then the three guards that had surrounded the pink women readied their weapons and advanced towards the crowd. And then the pink woman turned her gaze towards Aladdin. "No," whispered Marina when she saw the woman preparing her attack. She reached for Sinbad's hand. As soon as she grabbed it, he turned to gaze into her eyes and all she had to say was, "Sin," and he knew what he had to do. He would go stop the pink lady whilst Marina worked to defend the Fog Troupe. She clutched her sword and made her way to stand with the citizens of Balbadd against the three assassins. They weren't going to go down without a proper fight. She cast her eyes towards the pink woman who was starting her djinn equip when Sinbad stopped her attack.

"You insolent man! What do you think you're doing?!?" shrieked the pink lady.

"My lady, you are a Princess of the Kou Empire, are you not? Please stop this."

A Princess of the Kou Empire? Marina blinked. She couldn't see much of a resemblance to the previous Emperor unless.... she was the daughter of the NEW Emperor? She blinked, trying to discern it further. She couldn't tell. Instead, she watched the interaction. "And who are you?"

Marina's fiancée smirked. He was playing the young girl. "I am Sinbad of Sindria."

"KING SINBAD!" cried the Princess and a dreadful red blushed her cheeks. "You are.... an insolent... man for holding my hand for such a long time.." Marina was about to face palm at such a statement. Didn't she know that...? No. It was only a recent announcement that she and Sin were to be married. 

He let go of the princess' hand and Marina knew that he hadn't thought about holding the girl's arm for long. "Royalty should not fight like this. We are both visitors to this country and we are both royalty. We should not have a dispute in such a place as this," he said calmly. His words seemed to work on the Princess as she seemed convinced. Though she was red once more. Embarrassed. Without an extra word, the princess agreed with a simple nod and began to leave. She mounted the carpet and then turned around to face Sinbad and made sure to inform him that she wasn't leaving because of him. Marina stared watching the young girl set off towards the moon.

"Princess...?" she mused as Sinbad walked towards her. 

Sin bit his lip. "Kougyoku Ren. She's the eighth princess of the Empire." Ja'far nodded in agreement. 

"Pretty thing," said Marina.

"Powerful too," added Ja'far. 

Sinbad smirked, noting the slight tone of jealousy in Marina's voice. "We are safe now. We ought to return to taking care of our people..." 

"Mr. Sinbad! We have some very important things for you!" cried a voice. Three men appeared with Sinbad's jewelry... his metal vessels. After Sinbad had thanked them all, he was ready to go fight the next event since he was fully dressed for any event that fate decided to throw his way.

"What's next?" asked Sinbad, feeling rejuvenated. 

Marina glanced around them, noting that the people were leaving and that no one was majorly injured. People were leaving. She wrapped an arm around Sinbad's waist and glanced into his eyes, "We should go home... Tonight has been... eventful." Too eventful, she thought. They all needed to sleep and regain their energy for the next day. He noticed her glance and simply nodded. To the hotel, they would go. To bed. To sleep. "Sin, I feel..."

His eyes widened as he watched Marina lean more into him. "Mar..?" he asked and helped to steady her. 

"I'm okay... I'm just tired..." She lost her balance. Sin steadied her. "And dizzy..." And slightly... sick?

"We should go back to the hotel," said Sinbad as he scooped her up so he could carry her. 

"Sin!"

He chuckled. "I can carry you. Besides, you hardly weigh anything."

Marina eyed the gathered cloth stuck around her stomach... Why was it beginning to bulge? She bit her lip. "Alright, only this time," she said as she placed one hand over the misshapen fabric over her stomach. She didn't want to draw attention; however, Ja'far had already noticed it. 

As the two began walking first followed by Marsur, Ja'far stayed in the back. He didn't start walking until those three were a few steps ahead of me. He sighed and stared at the crescent moon. "So the rumors are true after all," he murmured.


	16. Barely Breathing

Alibaba and Morgiana had walked off and the two of them were talking in hushed whispers. Instead of returning to the hotel, they stayed hidden away in a new location. Somewhere were the Kou couldn't send people after them that would hurt them. Marina smiled as she watched Morgiana and Alibaba walk off talking in hushed whispers. Their friendship reminded her of hers and Sin's when they were that age. She could only imagine that they had been following Aladdin into the next room. Thinking that the three children were alright, she turned her attention back towards Sin and couldn't help but notice Ja'far's intense gaze on her stomach. She bit her lip, looking down at herself. He had noticed. Of course he had. Ja'far always had a sharp gaze. Then she noticed Sinbad's gaze also fall lower to her stomach. Oh no. She wrapped both arms around his neck, trying to hide. She didn't want to tell him like this. It had to be.... special. And besides, she wasn't sure if she could even conceive. Perhaps Elen had read too much into the situation. The very thought of Elen made her eyes wet and she blinked them, trying to keep back the tears. 

Then her whole world changed. Something was wrong. Her eyes widened and she then found herself asking Sin to put her down. "Marina, you nearly fell before," he protested but put her down because of all her wriggling. Then she heard the dreaded words. 

"This one's not breathing... Is he alive?"

Adrenaline rushed her forwards and she broke through the crowd once she heard Alibaba cry the boy's name. "Aladdin!" Her warm eyes widened when she saw the glowing flute resting in his hand and the boy passed out on the ground. "Hang in there Aladdin!" cried Alibaba as he picked his friend up. Marina gasped when the boy was limp in the third Prince of Balbadd's arms. No..... No. He couldn't. Not now...... He couldn't be.. 

"Sin!" she cried, turning around and calling him over. Sinbad had been at her heel and his eyes widened in fear when he saw the glowing flute. 

"Take that flute away!" commanded her fiancée. Alibaba glanced at the flute momentarily before Sin prompted. "You've got to remove it now." The blonde child stared at the flute for another moment before Marina reached in and touched the glowing flute. She winced when she touched it, feeling an electric surge emanate through her hands and then she dropped the flute. Fortunately Morgiana had caught it.

Sinbad took a step forward, scooping Aladdin into his arms. "We have to get him inside," spoke Marina. Her husband-to-be merely nodded and carried her brother away with Morgiana and Alibaba panicking behind him. She stayed for a moment, feeling Ja'far's gaze on her. 

"Ja'far..." she spoke. "You know."

He nodded. "When will you tell him?"

"When the time is right. Not now. Aladdin needs us."

Ja'far nodded, approving of such a decision. "Sooner rather than later. Sin will notice."

Marina nodded her head. She was sure her fiancée had already started piecing it all together. Sinbad had always been quick even when he hadn't let it on. Quick and sharp and cunning. The cunning part scared her. 

In the house, Ja'far examined Aladdin as the group of them stared at the boy. "He's extremely week and in a critical condition..." began Ja'far.

"No way!" cried Alibaba whilst Morgiana gasped. 

Too much power... Too much strength had been used, thought Marina. Sinbad spoke up. "He's used too much magoi." More gasps. Marsur and Marina stayed silent. "Magis are powerful but have unlimited of use magoi... That is until they run out of sufficient strength." An image of Parthevia flashed through her mind. The castle.... Serendine.... The child... Judar. She shook her head, focusing on Sinbad's voice. "When Aladdin's strength was exhausted, the rukh wasn't able to gather more magoi. So he must have supplied his own magoi to the flute.... Using your own magoi for that is like reducing your own life. Once its been completely depleted, then..." 

"Aladdin would DO anything for his friends!" shouted Alibaba.

"Alibaba," cautioned Morgiana, trying to reach out to check on her friend. The poor Prince looked torn. Upset with his friend for being so selfless, upset with the situation they found themselves in, and upset with Sinbad. 

Marina turned her gaze towards Sin who watched the flute with intense eyes. What must he be thinking? she wondered, following his gaze towards the place where the eight pointed star had once illuminated from. "We've got to let Aladdin rest for now. It doesn't look like he'll be regaining consciousness for a few days," he proclaimed. With that Alibaba ran out of the room. 

She blinked her eyes, brushing back another memory. "Alibaba!" cried Morgiana and Marina found herself placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"Let him be. He needs time," she spoke, squeezing the girl's shoulder in a gesture of comfort before watching the door close behind Alibaba. She had seen this image too often too. She had watched someone she cared about leave in a huff. Then the unexpected happened and Sinbad went after him. Morgiana took a seat by Aladdin and watched her friend sleep.

A few moments later, Sinbad returned without Alibaba. Before Morgiana could look up, Marina grabbed his hand and guided him outside into the alleyway. "Marina..." spoke Sinbad as he let her lead her outside.

"Where is he?" she whispered. "Is he okay? Where did he go? What did he say?" 

"Woah, hold up there, Mar. One question at a time." He flashed her a smirk which had earned him an unimpressed smile. "He's alright. He just went for a walk and a couple of his followers found him. They were wondering what their purpose was and Alibaba had been silent so..."

She knew what he had done and he didn't need to say it. Sin had spoken up for him. He had done what he always did best even when it was or wasn't welcome. "You spoke up." He nodded. "And where is he now?"

"Walking." Marina nodded, feeling somewhat satisfied by his answer. Then she saw Sin's golden eyes soften at her. "Marina.... I... I wanted to ask you something."

Both eyebrows raised as she wondered what he could possibly want to ask her at a moment like this and then she folded her arms across her chest momentarily before realizing that small movement could probably give her whole condition away.... Well if it WAS a condition anyway. She still wasn't sure. 

"Are you sure you are alright? You were dizzy before and then the whole Aladdin scenario happened and I wanted to make sure that you to bed...." he began speaking, rambling, as he so often did when they had been teenagers. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips gently, halting him in his tracks. 

"Thank you. I do appreciate it. I really do. I'm fine.... Just tired and..." Marina debated whether or not to inform him of what she felt. Ja'far had noticed and surely if Ja'far had noticed than Sinbad wasn't too far behind. Besides, with Aladdin stable now.... "I wasn't sure how to tell you this... I'm not certain but.... Elen." A hard lump in her throat formed. "Elen.... She sensed it. I don't even know if its so but..." She cupped his cheek with her left hand and then took his hand with her right and guided it to her stomach. "I'm... I'm pregnant, Sin."

His face softened even more and she swore that she could have seen his eyes twinkling. Now she wasn't sure if the twinkling was because of the tears that welled behind his eyes or because of how happy he was... But perhaps both. "We're....?" he spoke. A smile spread across his lips. "How... How can you be so sure?"

That the child was his? "You're the only person that I've ever..." she began and then he nodded, getting the point of what she was about to say.

An even bigger smile graced his lips and he leaned down to kiss her. "A child. Marina... A child. Our child." He chuckled. Yes, there were tears in those golden honey eyes now. "You should have told me sooner." 

"I didn't know when was the right time. I was waiting for the moment..."

"Oh? And now was the right time?" smirked he. 

Marina scoffed. "Well Ja'far figured it out and I knew if Ja'far figured it out then you wouldn't be far behind."

He quirked an eyebrow and with a teasing grin. "Oh so Ja'far's quicker than me now, hey?" 

"Always has been when it comes to those things. Remember he was the midwife for Rumuru," she winked.

At her comment, he laughed his warm baritone laugh. "Oh I had nearly forgotten that. We simply can't let Ja'far live that down. Oh how he had gone from being an assassin to a midwife to an advisor. What an interesting career path indeed." He brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "But... Marina. Our child. I love you." He leaned in and kissed her lips. "We should return to Sindria soon." He kissed her one more time. "When all of this is over, we shall return home. The three of us."


	17. Chess

There was a knock on the door early in the morning. Marina wrapped herself further in the covers as Sinbad sat up to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. "Come in," beckoned Sinbad as he looked down at his dosing bride-to-be. 

"Forgive me, Sin. Marina," spoke Ja'far as he bobbed his head. He shut the door behind him and walked over to the curtains, pushing them back to admit a little more light into the room. "Alibaba has left for the palace. Morgiana and Aladdin are also gone. It is as you predicted, Sin."

Sin smirked. He had expected this. His conversation with Alibaba must have provoked the boy to react. It was the exact maneuver that he had prepared for. Heh. Just like a game of chess. "Have we contacted the Seven Seas Alliance?"

"It has been done." Marina rolled over onto her back and blinked her eyes, glancing up at her fiancé who seemed deep in thought about the actions taken. 

"Excellent." He glanced down, making eye contact with his Marina, and leaned down to press a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Morning. Stay in bed and sleep more. You both need it." With that, he left the bed and donned a robe before leaving the room with Ja'far.

Ja'far and Sinbad continued walking down the corridor. "So she has told you." 

"I had my theories," smiled SInbad. He hadn't been entirely sure about the pregnancy but it did explain a lot of things. "You knew already?"

Ja'far shrugged his shoulders. "I approached her about it a few hours before. You weren't too far behind this time."

Sinbad noted Ja'far's smirk. "Was that... What is that on your lips?"

"Oh nothing..."

"That was a smirk! Next thing I know and you'll be joking around like Sharrkan." He smiled. By the djinn, he missed his enthusiastic and slightly cocky friend. Oh how he reminded him of himself a few years ago... He had been that cocky at one stage but that façade had been chipped away thanks to Marina.

Ja'far smiled faintly. "Now that would be an unexpected turn."

The two continued walking in silence until they arrived at a conference room. Sinbad opened the door and noted that none of the other leaders had arrived. "Now we wait. Bring some tea. I will prepare." And with that, he made sure that he had bathed and dressed himself appropriately for the meeting. One leader had arrived and they were waiting on the other two. Soon enough a hurried messenger came in and informed the group that Alibaba had stormed the palace. Marina watched as her fiancé's calm facial expression turned into a storm of emotions. Perplexed... Frustrated. Acceptance. In the end, he schooled his features and then announced, "Let us go to the palace." He led the way down the corridor and stopped only when he saw Marina walking towards him. He paused and took her hand into his, kissing the back of it gently. "I will return," he whispered and then left, leaving her behind to watch. 

She pursed her lips, watching him walk away, with the other world leaders. Her thoughts drifted from the matter briefly, wondering what they thought of her. Did they know of his intents with her? Did they know that they were essentially married in name but not by law? Or did they.... She doubted they knew the truth. It would be unwise of Sinbad, the world's most eligible bachelor to royalty, to have married a suspected "commoner". If only they knew..... They probably assumed that the two of them were just good friends or perhaps a lady he was courting or... Or.... It wasn't important, she informed herself and turned her attention away from those thoughts and back to the situation at hand. Sinbad's smirk this morning remained in her mind. He was up to something. She would have to follow to see what exactly. Just as Sin left the hotel, she made up her mind. "Ja'far. Marsur," she called out. "I am also going." And with that, she pushed past the two and led the way.

"Marina...." cried Ja'far and then rushed afterwards while Marsur simply observed.

"This was something that the two of them hadn't expected surely." Marsur shrugged, noting that this would be an interesting matter to watch unfold.


	18. Disguises

"I've lost her," admitted Marsur to Ja'far as the two of them followed the crowds towards the palace. He blinked his eyes and slowly turned his head. How peculiar... She had just run off..... Didn't she know that this was dangerous? He turned to Ja'far and noticed how his friend scanned the crowd with narrowed eyes. What did Ja'far see?

"Aha. Found her. Follow me," he spoke and then weaved his way through the crowd. Marsur almost lost Ja'far too but thankfully he knew what Ja'far's clothes looked like. 

Ja'far had finally caught up to Marina. The assassin had nearly lost her once before before realizing that Marina had simply changed the colour of her hair and eyes to blend into the crowd. She had chosen a mousy brown paired with hazel eyes. She had even transfigured her clothes into a servant of the palace. "Clever," he mused as he rushed to catch up to her. Bowing his head when he caught up with her, he smirked. "What shall I call you?" he asked, curious to see if she had masked her voice.

"Impressive..." Marsur's eyebrows raised. No wonder Sinbad had always liked her. She was clever. Very much so. Clever enough to match Ja'far or perhaps even outwit their beloved friend. 

Marina turned her gaze to the right to see Ja'far and slowly lowered her eyes. A blush crept across it. "My name does not matter, my Lord..." she explained. Her voice slightly lower than it had been before. "What name do you think I would have?" She looked past Ja'far to lock eyes with Marsur and offered him a smile.

As he gazed into the hazel eyes, he almost forgot that he was not speaking to a friend of his. Her mannerisms were completely cloaked. It was impressive. Though the twitch in the woman's smile told him who she was. Heh. She was trying so hard to fit in. He would play along with her game as he found it amusing. Besides, it was probably safer for her to be disguised. As Marina, she would get many looks. The woman was beautiful. Cupid's bow shaped lips, bright eyes, an hourglass athletic figure... She made the Queens, Princesses, and women green with pure envy. He remembered the first time that Queen Mira had seen her. Mira was a beautiful woman too. Long blonde hair, piercing eyes, and a commanding presence. Ja'far had wondered for a while what the lady had thought of Marina. Sure it seemed as if the woman had been jealous of Marina's fortune and good looks but the Queen pushed past her resentment for Marina's looks and ended up liking her greatly. In fact, there were times were Mira specifically asked to speak with Marina on diplomatic matters over Sinbad. And Sinbad had been disappointed to miss such a discussion between two beautiful and powerful women.

"Naima." Ja'far noted how calm she seemed in this form. 

She nodded her head. "You have done your research." The three turned towards the palace and then weaved their way through the crowd until they reached the servant's entrance. No guards were on duty. "Fortunate." She led the way into the castle into the kitchens before turning around to face Marsur and Ja'far. "I shall be fine. You need to go back to Aladdin. I am worried for his sake...." She noted the looks that the two men gave her. Marsur offered an encouraging look. He believed in her. Whereas Ja'far had worried eyes. "Ja'far... I shall be fine."

Ja'far watched her walk away and resisted calling out to her. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced up to see Marsur looking down at him. "It will be fine," spoke Marsur in his monotone voice. 

"If you say so...." 

Marina left the two behind and picked up a jug of water to bring up to the chamber. Fortunately the guards didn't look her way. She was no one. Just a shadow serving her kingdom. She lowered her eyes and continued walking until she heard a familiar voice echoing from a room. "Well, well so that's your answer, Alibaba." She entered the room, stepping behind a pillar to watch the guards as well as the pink-haired lady, her husband, the diplomats, and Alibaba. 

"Hey Sinbad!"

Sinbad smirked. 'I can see you are in a middle of a national crisis, so pardon me." He then went on to explain who his guests were. And then the conversation began to sway towards Alibaba and the Kou Princess. The chess match had begun. Marina watched with curious eyes and she seemed to catch Sinbad's eye. Yes, he was staring at her with curiosity. Perhaps he was wondering how a servant had managed to end up in here.... Or perhaps he saw through her disguise? She locked eyes with him and then simply winked at her before taking a step forward. "I don't believe the Emperor would take action. Why not? Because Balbadd will be joining the Seven Seas Alliance. I am sure that even the Emperor can acknowledge the Alliance's superiority."

The Princess nodded. She could see his point of view. "But are you telling me that the seven seas alliance is allowing a country like Balbadd to join?"

"Yes, it is true. From a long standing promise," interrupted Alibaba.

"Is this true?" The Princess turned to her advisor. 

Her advisor panicked. "Yes..."

"If Balbadd is joining the alliance, then you, King Sinbad, must meet with the Emperor of the Kou Empire."

"I shall be there soon."

"Excellent," blushed the Princess as she walked away. As she left the chambers, she noted Marina's presence. Marina cast her eyes down and dipped into a curtsy as she passed. The throne room erupted into a thunderous applause. This was how the great monarchy died and the chaos of a republic began. Marina wondered how the country would survive as a republic after several years of being a monarchy. She feared for the worst. 

"You sure are a reckless kid," spoke Sinbad. "What is the plan now?"

Alibaba began speaking once more, explaining how Balbadd would have to create an assembly in order to become a republic. The monarchy had to be abolished. The crowd in the throne room continued to nod as they listened and Marina found herself taking several steps towards the group. A guard saw her and beckoned her to come near them. "Come join us. Don't be afraid," he said with a kind smile. She glanced down and nodded silently, taking a step forward. 

"Alibaba. The crowd is here. I don't think we can hold them back..." 

Marina watched Alibaba stand taller. Confidence bloomed and he reminded her of a young Sin. She chuckled. Proud and bold. Positive magoi flew from him. This was a side of the boy she had never seen before. And the sight of him made her smile all the more. HIs enthusiasm was infectious and intriguing. She watched the boy that had grown into a man as he led the crowd to the balcony. She stayed a few paces back and felt a piece of fabric being wrapped around her shoulders. The touch of the fabric made her lose her concentration. 

"Marina...." whispered a voice. 

Shocked, she let her guard down. "Sinbad."

Their eyes met and she had expected him to be disappointed but instead his golden eyes were calm. "You're... You're here.. I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away."

She scoffed. "You should have just invited me then..." She smirked. "But then again, that wouldn't have been fun."

He chuckled and then beckoned his guests to come over to them. Sin's next move was unexpected. It was Marina's turn to be surprised. "I'm sure you know one of my closest companions, Marina, from negotiations as well as meetings. I'd like to inform you publicly to be my wife. I would like to extend an invitation to your countries to our wedding."

"Many congratulations," they exclaimed and then they turned their gaze towards Alibaba who had begun speaking to the crowd about the future plans for this country. 

"It certainly sounds like a promising beginning," whispered Sinbad.

Marina noted the darkening clouds far away that seemed to be rolling towards them. She squinted... Was that the dark rukh? The darkness... The darkness was coming...... She turned her gaze towards the cheering crowd and then watched Alibaba's face fall in despair. Nature was being bent and fate was being manipulated. They would fall into depravity...


	19. Further complications

"Cassim!" cried Alibaba who seemed delighted to see his friend in the crowds. The ex-Third Prince waved happily as if they had won this battle and had prevailed together like two outcast children that had finally taken over the cool treehouse. It would be their castle. Their world where their dreams would come true. 

Marina took a few steps towards the balcony and glanced at the dark haired man's grim expression. He didn't seem to impressed with his old friend's accomplishments. Cassim seemed more irked than anything and the sword he bore. He meant ill upon Alibaba's accomplishments. Jealousy and blindness for power had destroyed his way. This... It didn't.... It didn't make sense. But why, thought Marina, wondering why this friend of Alibaba's would oppose a notion of equality. That had not been the Fog Troupe's mission. They wanted equality and what Alibaba had offered was equality. What was this young man going to do? "Idiot, he's going to throw it all away," whispered Marina harshly to her fiancé.

Sin arched his right eyebrow in the direction of Marina briefly before taking a step forward too to get a better view. He inhaled sharply. This situation... "This is dangerous. Stay close to me."

"Oh and you're telling me this when you don't have a single metal vessel on your body?" teased Marina. Sin pouted momentarily and then folded his arms. "Don't give me that look, Sin..." Sinbad remained silent for a moment longer and the two became focused on the current situation at hand. Sinbad gaped. Cassim had denounced Alibaba and his cause.

"So it has begun...." 

It was only a matter of moments until Cassim and his group were defeated. Then.... All of a sudden, he paused and recalled all of the weapons to him. "What is he...?" asked Marina as she watched Sin's eyes widen.

"He can't... Impossible," muttered Sin.

"What is?" Marina arched her left eyebrow. 

The weapons charged towards Cassim and they watched as those weapons pierced his skin causing the boy to bleed. He was... sacrificing himself? thought Marina and then watched as the boy underwent a transform. Wings shot out from the boy's back accompanied by an agonizing bone-chilling scream that echoed throughout the palace grounds and city. 

"Oh no, don't tell me that's a..."

"Demon," cried one of the members of the Fog Troupe as she trembled in fear behind the Balbadd royal guards. 

Cassim roared. He had bright yellow eyes, a yellow jewel for a third eye, black wings, and two oversized teeth. He wasn't human anymore. He wasn't.... "A dark djinn..." finished Marina. Sinbad nodded as the two made eye contact. This hadn't been the first time that the two had interacted with one. They had had an unpleasant run in for sure. She reached up and touched the locket around her neck and closed her eyes. 

Morgiana's call interrupted her thoughts. "Now hurry Alibaba, use your sword to strike him."

The blonde boy froze. "Is that really Cassim?" He then jumped up and struck the monster with Amon's flames. 

"Alibaba. Just one more time!" pleaded Morgiana.

Alibaba nodded and prepped himself, summoning the flames of Amon's swords. But then the black rukh flooded to the demon’s body and replenished its wounds. The blonde boy took a few steps back in amazement, watching in awe how the monster had recuperated so quickly. 

Sinbad jumped onto the back of the dark djinn and then drove his hand into the top of the djinn's head. Sin's magoi.... He'd... He was... That was dangerous. "Alibaba, I can hold him but you need to deliver the final blow. You..." He winced in pain as the demon stuck his hands through Sin's back. Marina gasped as she watched him speak. "It has to be you, Alibaba."

The boy summoned his courage and charged forward with the sword of Amon. He had to strike now. With his sword, he summoned the flames with much power and was about to deliver the blow when the boy faltered. "Alibaba!" cried Marina before 

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Morgiana as she rushed to catch Sinbad before his body hit the wall. Marina took a step forward to run towards her beloved but she caught the monster's eye. He began taking a step towards her.

"At the moment, he's unable to use his gravity magic. Deliver the final blow now and we'll run him through for sure," spoke Sinbad as he winced in pain. Alibaba closed his eyes and focused on his sword as he tried to summon enough magoi. However, he faltered. Just as the monster was going to strike a blow against Marina, the guards rushed forward. 

Sin raised his hand up to Alibaba's arm to supply enough magoi so that the boy could use Amon's sword. "I'll help you." He took a leap into the air with his sword and then rushed in to deliver the final blow. However, his sword was blocked and the unexpected happened. HOW? Thought Marina and pursed her lips. Judar. He was here. AGAIN. appeared. Judar... He looked bored. So very bored by all of this squabbling. 

Several shards of ice were flung at Sinbad and pierced his arms, causing him to bleed. "You just sit back quietly, Sinbad. There's no need to worry." Judar paused. "I'll come back for you afterwards." He chuckled and then turned his gaze towards Alibaba but then stopped when he saw Marina. "Ahh so you're still here... Didn't I tell you this man was trouble years ago? My, my... Marina, my dear. What will I do with you?" he tutted, addressing her as if she was a child. He had always had a soft spot for her ever since that night where she had convinced Sinbad and Ja'far to spare his life. "Do not frown, my dear. It does not suit you. Smile. Life is but a game." With a snap of his fingers, a dark chain circled her ankles and then her body and tied her. "Now stay..." He turned his attention towards the Third Prince. "Finally, the time has come for me to take your life." Marina locked eyes with Morgiana and the two women shared a nod. They would make a move. It was their turn. 

Marina closed her eyes and shattered the chain and took a protective stance in front of the blonde boy. "You'll have to go through me first, Judar!" she cried as a light emitted from her body and she transformed.  


Soon enough a shot of light sped past her, blinding her, and Aladdin had arrived. She stayed in her djinn equip form. “Morgiana, can you bring Sinbad back to the city? He needs to meet some important people….” Spoke the Magi. The blue haired boy seemed a few years wiser than the last time they had interacted. Mature…. Was he growing up before her very eyes so soon? Aladdin… She thought with tear filled eyes that she struggled to fight. “It’s alright Sin… I’ll watch over her,” winked Aladdin and Marina turned her gaze to her fiancé. He needed to know that she would be safe. She was his everything. His anchor from the darkness that lay within him. The antidote to the depravity. She made him better. He had paused but finally agreed to follow the boy’s orders.


	20. New Balbadd

Aladdin was right. The city would be safe. Alibaba had been victorious. Sinbad had received his metal vessels and had destroyed the member of the organization with the aid of Baal's strength. The city had been saved. The ex-Prince started setting up meetings for the Republic while Morgiana, Marina, and Sin coordinated food stalls and shelters for the citizens of Balbadd that had been affected by the dark rukh. Their efforts were noble and the city was getting put back together from its ruined state. However, two days was all they had before things turned south once more. Time was being manipulated by unseen forces once more. 

Sinbad and Alibaba had gone off on a walk together talking diplomacy and trade routes. The two were spending an awful lot of time together which made Marina smile. The relationship reminded her of how Rashid and Sinbad would spend hours together discussing ideals and values of government. It was amazing how some friendships seemed to transcend across generations. Meanwhile Morgiana and Aladdin worked on helping those in need. Marina knew some basics, thanks to Yam, when it came to medicine and helped teach the two younger ones on what herbs to use. She would have used what little magic that she had left but any use of her magic would alert the enemy to her location and possibly endanger Aladdin’s life far more than she could ever know. “You two will meet Yam when we return to Sindria. She is a greater Healer than I. In fact, she is a magician,” she spoke and watched as Aladdin’s deep blue eyes grew with excitement.

“Could she teach me?” he asked.

Marina winked. “Only if you behave.” Aladdin raised an eyebrow wondering what Marina meant by that. She chuckled. “I’m teasing, Aladdin. As long as you are disciplined with your studies and you practice then she will be happy to help you.”

Aladdin nodded in response and set about working on helping the citizens with even more strength after her words. He was determined to show that he was going to behave and help this lady as much as she could. “How’s this?” asked Aladdin every so once in a while when he checked in with Marina to ensure that he was keeping up with pace. 

“Well done. I’m sure Yam will be very impressed.” The boy beamed and then set off to his work. Marina sighed, watching him walk away with squared shoulders. A sign of confidence. Aladdin showed promise. Dedicated like their mother and passionate like their father. He would do well. Ugo had watched over him quite well over the past years. Her father would be proud. Her mother would worry over Aladdin’s recklessness but that was something mothers were always prone to do. Worry. She smiled softly as she watched the boy continue with his tasks.

Marina turned to watch Morgiana and smiled at the girl’s efforts. Despite her incredible strength, she was a natural when it came to helping others and knowing how much pressure to apply. “Good work,” she called out to the Fanalis who blushed at Marina’s kind words. A handful of the ex-palace guards approached the two of them and asked them both to accompany them to Alibaba and Sinbad. Marina pursed her lips, figuring that this was Sin’s doing. He wished for them all to meet together. 

A few minutes of walking they found Sinbad and Alibaba in deep conversation followed by Marsur and Ja’far. She noticed that Alibaba spoke and led while Sinbad followed with a reassuring smile on his lips. Good. He was letting Alibaba lead. She knew how exciting Sin must have found this all and was glad to see that he wasn’t getting carried away with his own ideas and possibly pushing his ideas on the young blonde. “Aladdin! Morgiana. Lady Marina,” cried Alibaba when he saw the three of them arrive. “It is good to see you. We were just discussing Balbadd’s future. We had a few exciting meetings today and I believe that we are making progress.”

Sinbad nodded and clapped Alibaba on the back. “We are making impressive strides all thanks to Alibaba. Go on tell them more of what you’ve accomplished!” He wanted Alibaba to own this victory and remember the hard work that it had taken to get here. With a smile, he moved to Marina and placed an arm around her. As Alibaba recounted his tale with much enthusiasm to his peers, Sinbad kissed Marina’s forehead as if he had no care in the world. He seemed comfortable here. Like his old self. It was a side of Sin that Marina missed seeing. She wrapped an arm around his back and returned his smile before seeing something on the horizon of the ocean. Were…. Was that a fleet? Her mouth parted and Sin’s golden eyes caught her reaction. He turned his gaze towards the horizon and squinted. “Ships…. But whose ships…” he mused and glanced at Marina.  
Hurried footsteps interrupted Alibaba’s tale. “The Kou. It’s the Kou Empire.” All faces paled. Silence entered the group. The excitement that they shared had vanished in a blink of an eye. 

“Why would they do this?” asked Alibaba taking a step forward away from the group to face the oncoming fleet. 

Sinbad left Marina to speak with Alibaba. “They must have had their fleet sent here from the beginning. They probably planned to take the country during the uprising and force it into submission.”

“But the uprising was stopped.”

Ja’far took a step forward, inserting himself in between the two. “Even so it is not as if a new government has been created as of yet. And if they insisted that Balbadd is without one, you couldn’t possibly disagree,” explained Ja’far as he folded his arms. He did not like the thought itself but without Balbadd publically publishing a document—some sort of charter that established themselves as a new country then they were practically free territory to take.

Marina turned her attention to the ex-prince, curious to see how he would react. The very statement caused Alibaba’s blood to fume. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the ships, and balled his fingers into the palm of his hand. It wasn’t fair. “Alibaba.” Sin spoke up. “You must make preparations to leave this country as soon as you can.” Alibaba frowned once more in response to Sinbad’s words but before he could disagree Sin spoke again. “The first thing the Kou will do is round up the royal family…” He paused and made eye contact with Ja’far, Marsur, and then Marina. He needed their aid. Marina took a step forward, wondering if they would have to force Alibaba to safety. They had promised Rashid to take care of Balbadd at whatever cost it would incur. “Alibaba, the first thing te Kou will do is round up the royal family and take them into custody. They'll either assume full control and turn Balbadd into a puppet regime or they will execute you all for tyranny. This execution will send a message to others about the ills of standing against the Kou.”

“No way.”

“Just ask Marina. They’ve done it in many countries.” 

Alibaba’s eyes moved to Marina and she simply nodded. He bit his lip and turned back to Sinbad. “So are you saying that I should just run away? Abandoning this country and all of its citizens?”

She knew the next words pained Sinbad greatly. Running away had been something that he hated doing except if it was away from the Parthevian army. That had been something that he had always made sure that people knew he loved to do. “That’s right.”

“No, I could never do that as I made a promise. To Cassim. To everyone who died. I swore that I would protect them and make this country a good country. I’m not running away.” Alibaba reached into his belt and revealed his broken dagger as he spoke. “If they try to force me, then I’ll just fight.” 

Sin took a step forward and delivered a pointed magoi built slice to Alibaba’s neck, forcing the boy to pass out. He began to fell forward and Sin caught him just as Aladdin took a step forward to catch his friend too but Marina stopped him. She shook her head and Aladdin stood down. Bent down, Sinbad supported Alibaba’s limp body. “Forgive me, my friend. I did this for you and the sake of this country.” He then turned to Marsur and beckoned him to take an unconscious Alibaba to his ship. “The safest place to go for Alibaba will be Sindria. Aladdin and Morgiana, it will be safe for you as well.”

“Where will you go?” 

“I must speak with the Kou for Alibaba and Balbadd’s sake. I have a promise to keep.” He turned to Marsur and Ja’far. “Please accompany Alibaba, Morgiana, Aladdin, and Marina back to Sindria. I will call for Sharrkan and Spartos to meet me here using Yam’s communication orb.”

“Sin…” spoke Marina and took his hand into hers. The Kou Empire is dangerous. Let me go with you.”

He turned to her and kissed her hand. “It would be dangerous for you to go.” He could not simply allow his future wife and child to be taken by the Kou Empire. If they had her, they would be able to get him to concede to anything they desired. “I need you to rule Sindria in my stead.” 

"But Sinbad."

"Marina, I am not asking you."

She paused and her eyes widened as she realized what he said. He... He was _actually_ ordering her.

"It is an order."

"Yes, my King," she said obediently and frowned as the others walked away. She would not be told to stay behind just because he willed it. She wanted to fight and die by his side. She clenched her jaw and watched the ships approach the harbour. Marina would change his mind so that she would accompany him. No matter what happened. They would fight together. Always. Together they were stronger. As she bit her lip and stared out towards the ships, she didn't realize that Sinbad had slowed hsi steps to turn his head to glance at her. He knew that she would not be happy. He frowned, wondering how the sea would react to his ultimatum. He only did it to protect her.


	21. My King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... I'm tempted to write a prequel fanfic for what happened in Parthevia with Judar and Serendine instead of writing a few flashback chapters... Hmm.. what to do... what to do.. IN the meantime, enjoy!

Finally, they were alone. It had been a while since they had both been in the same room without another soul interrupting. Silence interrupted them this time. Marina walked to the balcony of their chambers and leaned her arms on the railing, staring out at the bay. “Must you go to the Kou Empire…?” asked Marina as she watched the approaching vessels grow bigger and bigger. “It is dangerous… What if they…”

Sinbad turned his attention away from packing their things and to his lady. He chuckled as he laid the last robe in his case. “I must, Marina. I have to follow through on my promise.”

“But Sin…” she spoke turning towards him. “This Princess…”

“What of her?” He raised his eyebrow.

Marina leaned against the balcony with her chin held high and frowned. Was he not following her? No, he must have been. “You must surely be joking.”

“Joke about what?” he asked, leaning against the doorway to the balcony.

“She cares for you.”

Both eyebrows raised. “And what of it?”

“What if… What if they suggest something in exchange for Balbadd’s freedom? Would you do it…?” She glanced down at her toes at the thought of it.

Sinbad sighed. Gentle fingers tilted her chin up so that he would see her. “I do not care for her.” Marina glanced down once more. “Marina… Look at me. I swear.”

“It’s not like Serendine… is it?” Red pleading eyes met his.

“Oh, where she’s using me to reclaim Parthevia?” he chuckled. “No, not at all.” He paused. “Are you jealous, Marina?”

She scoffed. “Jealous? No. Is there something to be jealous about?”

“No, nothing. I don’t have feelings for her… but I don’t know what you mean…?”

The next words pained her. “Sin, you are a King. You’re not the boy I once knew. A boy without a title. A boy without a country. Someone who was free to marry anyone they chose. As a King, they may try to get you to marry the Princess.”

“But I would refuse.”

Marina paused. “What if he threatened Balbadd and your country?” The Kou would do such a thing. 

He shook his head. “Then I would fight them all…” 

“They would destroy Sindria. Don’t be foolish. You would choose your country. Anyone would.”

“I could not marry her… I could not bring myself to it.”

“Not even for Sindria?” she prompted. “Sinbad...”

His golden eyes twitched, showing his frustration with the conversation. He couldn’t keep on saying that he wouldn’t not save his country. “I would try.”

“I would not have you perish for me… Too many people would be unguided. I… I don’t know if I could li-.”

Taking her hand, he kissed it gently. “You could. For me.”

“Sin… The very thought of what you speak of…” The thought of losing him. His reckless yet charming nature. The way he always seemed to find her in a room. Their silly arguments where they had been both too stubborn to admit their faults. She loved him. She really did. She turned away remembering the moment where she first knew that she loved him. “Parthevia… That mission... where you first nearly threw away all hope of this country for me… I could never forgive myself...”

“I’d do it for our child.” She turned away and he felt as if he was losing her. The doubts that dwelled in her heart. Where had they come from? He still had her hand in his. “Mar… You’d have to raise her…”

Tears welled in her eyes and she shook her head. “Judar was right back in Parthevia. I will only bring your death and your country’s death…” Their love was suicidal. She would endanger Sindria, the eight generals, the people, and Sinbad. “With a true Princess, you have an alliance. Your country has allies. I… I offer nothing.”

“I have the Seven Seas Alliance. Who else could I need?” he spoke. “Marina, you offer everything that I could ever need.” Love. Wisdom. Kindness. Passion. Generosity. Patience. Often, he felt as if she was one of the few people in this very world that knew who he truly was. She kept him true to himself. To the real Sinbad before the politics and power and manipulative moves. He clenched his jaw, growing more frustrated by the second. By the djinn, she was stubborn. Was she really insinuating that she was going to give up everything they had?

“Maybe we are fools…”

“What has gotten into you? Since when do you listen to Judar? Do you not trust me?” he spoke. And then those words dawned upon him. “You do not trust me… Be honest. Please.”

Marina shook her head. “No, I trust you. I just…”

“You do not trust me…” He chuckled sadly. “Now the truth comes out.”

“I… I didn’t mean it like that.”

He glanced at her pointedly feeling his heart fall. Wounded. “And yet your words show that.”

“I..” she lost her words.

He took a deep breath, trying to remain calm without showing how hurt he felt. “I see… I understand.” He kissed the top of her forehead. “I hoped that you of all people would have faith in me.”

Her chin wobbled as she watched him turn around. She grasped his hand with pleading eyes. “Sin. I do… Please.” 

“Perhaps we need some time…. Maybe we rushed into things too quickly?” suggested Sinbad light-heartedly as he ignored his hurting heart. 

Marina stiffened. “Per… Perhaps we do need more time.” They returned to their tasks of packing their own things and silence flooded the room. Neither party said a word until it was time. “I should return to Sindria with the others.”

Sinbad glanced up and noted how Marina had dressed herself for the journey. Very practical and all. He noted her pained facial expression and resisted a sigh. He loved her. She loved him. They had known it for years. He kissed her on the lips gently. “Travel safely.”

“You as well, my King.”

The response pained him. Almost as much as it pained him to watch her walk away. Marina…. He would always think of her. And if the Kou Empire suggested such a preposterous offer of making him marry the Princess, he would explain that he could not do so because of his feelings. Sinbad hoped that the Emperor would not force his hand when his heart felt differently. Hopefully the Emperor had a heart or perhaps that was too much to hope for… Perhaps Marina was right with her assumption. He gulped and distracted himself by pouring another glass of wine.


	22. Marina Alone

Sindria without Sinbad was strange. Marina didn’t like it. She felt at home and at ease but she felt as if something was missing—someone very important. The last time she had been alone had been prior to meeting Sinbad. That was almost.. She counted the years on her fingers slowly. When she reached the final number, her eyes widened. Twelve years. She had gone on a separate mission in Parthevia in order to gain more intel from Serendine. She had interviewed for a position in one of Serendine's friend's households. It had been Ja'far's plan. One which had unnerved Sinbad greatly because of how dangerous the plan could be. If Serendine found out, then she would surely try to kill Marina. Though his friend was capable of fighting many enemies, Serendine was an enemy that Marina would struggle with. 

The first day by herself was intimidating. She woke up in her own chambers to handmaidens dressed in their finest silks ready to bathe her. As she stood up, they guided her to the bath and bathed her with the finest coconut based soaps. With a robe draped around her freshly bathed body, she took a seat on the stool as her ladies began styling her hair. She closed her eyes, letting them do their busy work when she heard a knock on the door. “Come in,” she beckoned and heard the door open and softly close behind the person. 

“Morning Marina,” spoke Ja’far approached her with an agenda in hand for today. “I am here with today’s itinerary. Are you ready to review it?”

She opened her eyes and offered Ja’far a small smile. “As ready as I’ll ever be. But first how are our guests?”

Ja’far was happy to oblige a question. It was a nice change from having to spend the first half an hour trying to keep Sin awake. Sinbad had never been an early morning person. “They are well. Alibaba is still upset by Sinbad’s actions. He has not left his room.”

“It has been two days since we have returned to Sindria. Would speaking with him help?” 

Ja’far closed his leather folder that contained his copy of the itinerary. “I cannot say. He associates you with Sinbad so I doubt he would be happy to see you.”

Marina pursed her lips. “Unfortunate. We can see if Aladdin or Morgiana can spend time with him? Maybe organize some time for them to spend together? It could lift his spirits.” She paused and rested her hand on her chin. “Then again what if he just needs time to think.” That could be it. Time to think about what happened in Balbadd. Time to think was important; however, too much time to think could lead to a dangerous outcome. “And Aladdin and Morgiana?”

“Both are well. Aladdin spends most of his time exploring the city while Morgiana has been training with Marsur diligently.”

“Excellent,” she spoke, opening up her itinerary and glancing through it. Noticing a free hour, she spoke up, “Let’s organize a dinner between the Eight Generals and our guests. It may be good to have a welcoming event. Nothing too fancy. We can’t upstage the King by throwing a better party,” she teased.

Ja’far chuckled. “Imagine if we did throw a grand festival that every citizen spoke about for months.”

“Sin would be envious for certain.” She paused and then giggled. “It may be worth it.” She then turned her gaze back to the itinerary. “But the itinerary… I never realized how structured you both were with your meetings. Whose idea was this?”

“Sin’s actually.”

Marina’s eyebrows raised. “I’m shocked.”

“I was too when he suggested it.” 

“I see.” They were getting distracted. “What do you and Sinbad usually discuss?”

“We start by reviewing the itinerary.”

Marina nodded. “Well let’s start there and work our way down.”

 

The drums beat loudly announcing the King’s return. They echoed throughout the island all the way up to the teal tiled palace itself. Ja’far stood with the guards. “Welcome home, Sin. I’m glad that you are safe.” 

Sinbad smirked. “It has been a while. I am glad to be home,” he spoke as he scanned the crowd for a familiar face. “How has Marina been?”

“Very well.”

Two words was all he got out of his advisor? He had many questions about his fiancée and the future of Sindria that she carried. He had been gone for far too long. He knew that. They needed to wed soon. “Has she started… showing?”

Ja’far folded his arms. “It is not my place to say.”

“Aha! So, it IS true.” He blushed. Must be a boy… he thought. He smiled at the thought of a mini version of himself with Marina’s eyes or perhaps even a boy with her hair colour and his eye colour.

“I can neither confirm nor deny…”

“Ja’far… don’t do that…”

The blonde assassin smiled innocently. “Do what?”

“You know what….” Sinbad sighed and then changed the topic. Darn Ja’far and his loyalty. “Tell me Ja’far how are Alibaba and the others,” he inquired as the two walked down the corridor towards her chambers. He found one of her waiting women outside the door. “May I…?”

“My lady is currently out, Your Grace.”

He arched both eyebrows. “Out?”

The woman nodded. “She has gone to the market.”

“When is she to return?” 

The woman frowned, not knowing how to answer it. “I am afraid I do not know. She did not tell me, Your Grace.”

Sinbad also frowned. “Please tell Lady Marina that I came to visit and that I hope she is well.” He hoped that she wasn’t purposefully ignoring her. She wouldn’t do that now, would she?

The woman bowed and with that Sinbad turned on his heel with Ja’far behind him. “Summon them here. I will explain all.”


	23. Mahrajan

Mahrajan had arrived. The streets of Sindria were lines with lights and filled with people. The citizens dressed in elaborate colours and donned masks. Women got dressed up in traditional clothes. Men wore strings of tropical flowers around their neck. Children played tag in the streets. At every corner of the street, there was an individual party. These individual parties led to the party that the King was hosting at the palace and gardens. Sinbad reclined on a seat of pillows as ladies fawned over him and his generals toasted to the harvest festival. 

Sinbad reclined on a chair in the company of the eight generals. Several ladies approached him with gifts of flowers which he hesitantly but kindly accepted. Ja'far watched him curiously, wondering if the events in Balbadd had changed the dynamic between Marina and Sinbad. He hoped not. He really hoped not especially if Marina was with child. “Speaking of your trip to the Kou Empire, did you see the Princess?” asked Ja’far.

“Oh yes, I did. She was quite pleasant.” He stared off towards the palace, wondering where Marina was.

Ja’far nearly gaped at that response. Did he know what that response could be interpreted as? He stood up and Marsur frowned, shaking his head. “Airhead of the seven seas.”

“Did anything happen with the Princess?” 

Sinbad blinked, confused by what Ja’far could mean. “Of course, nothing happened with the Princess.”

“Does this mean that you still have no intention of taking a wife?” added Drakon.

“I have intentions…” began Sinbad and was about to speak but Hinahoho interrupted him. 

Hinahoho folded his arms. “Yeah, Sinbad. Kids are great.”

Sin had to fight the hardest urge to roll his eyes at that statement. Yeah, Sinbad… Kids are great… If only they knew about Marina and their child and…. That was a lot which he didn’t wish to tell. Though…. He paused. He had informed the Seven Seas Alliance that he and Marina were to wed… It wasn’t a guarantee that the two of them were going to wed. 

“What are you talking about? I already have family.” He did have a family. Marina. His eight generals. His unborn child. A small smile crept onto his lips feeling like the luckiest man in the world with that secret kept close to his heart. This country was also part of his family. He raised a goblet to the crowd that cheered him on. “I already have a family. All the people in this country.” He turned his gaze slightly from the crowd and towards the palace. Where was she? He wondered. He hadn’t seen her since Balbadd. Was she still upset with him? He sighed and took a long swig of his drink to comfort his doubts. 

And the band started playing a slower song with the sitar leading the melody. The people banged loudly on the drums and then with their tambourine like instruments. As the music mellowed to a forte, Sinbad saw her and fixated upon her very being. Pink hair…. White robe that wrapped around her curves. Beautiful ruby like eyes… Those…eyes… He watched her help steady a few of his people and the way they grinned when they saw her. That smile… He lost the next few words that his Generals said. “Sin….?” Spoke Drakon and then he followed his friend’s eyes. He chuckled. “Marina…” 

“Perhaps that’s why he is not married yet,” spoke Hinahoho. 

Drakon folded his arms. “Do you think he’ll ever ask?”

Sharrkan leaned over and smirked, “If he doesn't ask, then I will.” 

“And he’d have your head surely,” added Yam. “He already asked, don’t you remember the last feast!” 

“What did you say?” grumbled Sharrkan, annoyed that she had spoken up and against him. Obviously, she was just trying to get on his nerves. They were rivals after all. 

Yam scowled. “Just that he would be upset with you.”

“Probably.”

“Most definitely,” chuckled Hinahoho. “I’d pay to watch a fight between you two.”

“As would I. It’d be comical,” remarked Yam. Ignoring Sharkkan’s remarks and angry fist-waving, she leaned over to Ja’far. “Do you think they will get married? Being engaged and married are two separate things.”

The group became quiet as they awaited Ja’far’s response. “…Who knows… We’re talking Sinbad. He can leave things to the last minute.”

The group nodded.

“Lady Killer of the Seven Seas,” added Marsur. “Airhead of the Seven Seas too…” 

Pitsi nodded in response. “Though he does care for her. Just watch the way he looks at her. I think they will set a date.”

“I don’t think so. Want to bet on it, Yam?” interrupted Sharrkan.

Yam rolled her eyes. “Sure, like you’d win. I think they will set a date.” She wouldn’t turn down a competition especially one against Sharrkan. 

Ja’far spoke up, “I agree with Pitsi.” Sharrkan looked over to Ja’far and offered him to join the bet. “I’m… I’m not betting on it though.” He didn’t gamble. Instead he turned his eyes towards his two friends speaking alone. Sinbad and Marina. The generals sent Pitsi to eavesdrop on the two. 

Sinbad offered Marina a hand to the staircase, bowing his head low. “My lady…”

“Sinbad…” she spoke with a small smile and then glanced around the patio behind them. “What? No Kou lover?”

He frowned. “Of course not.”

Her smile faltered. Panic flushed onto her face. “What did you do? Are we at war?”

“Well…” He wondered how long he could play this angle. Heh. He could toy with this. “I… I wouldn’t say that.”

“Sinbad. Don’t tell me that you will throw all of your hard work away…”

He chuckled. “It is my decision to make. I choose this.”

“For what?”

“Actually, for two important people.” He paused and placed a hand on her shoulder. “My wife and our child.”

She smiled softly. “We are not married.” Engagements could be broken. That was what she had heard from a few handmaidens in her dressing chamber when they thought she wasn’t listening. They worried for her well-being since the King had not married her. If the King so chose and if his love was fickle, then the King could easily break off the engagement and then she would have a scandal on her hands if she were pregnant. She didn’t wish to believe it with all her might but without Sinbad by her side… unsureness started to eat her confidence away. 

“Let us change that now.”

“Now?”

Sinbad nodded. “Now.”

“Now?!” she exclaimed.

“Why not?” 

“We cannot possibly get wed now. You are a King. This is a Maraghon. It's a festival celebrating the defeat of the great southern sea serpent.”

“I am a man who is in love with a woman. I am Sinbad. Son of Esra and Badr. A son of a hated military deserter and a beautiful woman. I am in love with a princess of a foreign land who doesn’t see herself in such a light. She is a kind, strong, and intelligent person with somewhat stunning looks if I do say so myself. Our children would be flawless… Oof.” He felt her elbow. “What?”

Without another word, Marina kissed him. “You speak too much.”

“Hmm…?”

“Flatterer,” she rolled her eyes. “You’re lucky that I love you.”

He smiled. “And I you. Three days.”

“To plan a wedding? Isn’t that a bit much? We have guests too.” She paused. “I’d have to find a dress and there are so many things to plan. Come to think of it… I don’t even know how to plan a wedding.”

An amused smirk rested on her lips and he happily enjoyed watching her fret over the wedding. It was adorable. He leaned down towards her and gently touched his forehead with hers. “We’ve pulled off the impossible before, Marina.”

“Then yes. Three days.”

He took his hand into hers and led her back to where he had sat. Unfortunately, there were other women who had gathered around him earlier and had tried to make their move at winning his heart. He nodded his head towards them in a gesture of greeting and continued towards the Eight Generals. When he reached his companions, he smiled. “We have an announcement, my friends.” The group quietened. “We will wed in three days.”

“Hear! Hear!” cried Yam who turned to glance at Sharrkan with a gleeful smile. “Hear that Sharrkan! Pay up.” 

“AW MAN!” 

Pitsi clapped her hands excitedly while Spartos nodded his head. “Many congratulations.”

She poked his side. “Stop being so formal. Aren’t they your friends?” Her comment made Spartos blush which caused her to laugh more. 

“About time,” nodded Hinahoho who stood up and clasped his two friends on the back. He was soon followed by Drakon and his wife. Then Marsur patted both of them on the back. 

The last to congratulate them was Ja’far who tried to be formal; however, was hugged tightly by Sin. “Sin, you’re crushing me!” complained Ja’far as Sin chuckled. Once Ja’far was released, he hugged Marina closely. “If he ever harms you, I am here. Always.”

“I know. Thank you, Ja’far,” smiled Marina as she kissed his cheek. With that, she took a step back and joined her fiancée. “Now I suppose we should tell everyone.” 

Sinbad nodded and raised his goblet once more to the crowd who cheered him on from where they sat with their families. “My friends!” grinned Sinbad and waited for the crowd to quieten. “This glorious festival of Maragon has gotten me thinking.” He paused and extended a hand to Marina and she took his hand. Choosing him meant learning how to become more comfortable with the spotlight. Whenever Sinbad had made announcements, she had watched from behind with her fellow companions but this… This was something that she would have to get used too. “I’ve decided that life is too short not to take advantage of the blessings we are given by the rukh. We ought to treasure them. Thus, the Lady Marina and myself will wed in three days. You are all invited!” The crowd cheered and the musicians strung up a louder tune. Sinbad turned to Marina and cupped her cheek. "Now where we're we.."

“Sin..." She halted him from kissing her. "We have guests."

Sinbad took a step back and turned to see Alibaba and his friends behind him. "Ah! Alibaba. Just the person I was looking for. Come, sit down. I have some people I would like you to meet. You already know Marina. She is a master of spying as well as an advisor. She is a dungeon capturer and she is also is my fiancée." Marina nodded her head, offering the three young ones a warm smile. She was humbled by Sinbad's description of her. "And this is my advisor, Ja'far. He may be a simple politician but he also used to be an assassin."


	24. The Promised Day

The first wedding that Marina remembered was one from her homeland. She couldn't remember who was being married but she remembered almost every detail. That morning her very pregnant mother had weaved beautiful white flowers into her hair and had dressed her in a simple white day dress. After being dressed, her father knocked on the door. He walked over with a smile and reached out to pick up his little girl. “My daughter,” he spoke and lifted her up into the air. “You look breathtaking.” He kissed her cheek causing her to giggle. He then turned to his wife. “Sheba, my love. Beautiful as always.” He was a lucky man. Extremely lucky to have married her. Heh. The two of them had started off disliking each other but then fate… Fate seemed to draw them together. 

She had always admired her parents. The two adored each other. The bond they shared was true love. It was something that she had always wanted for herself. Someone to love her as much as her own parents loved each other.  
“To the wedding,” beamed Solomon lifting his daughter onto his shoulders to carry her. “Ooh I also picked up some candy for you.”

“Solomon, you’ll spoil her,” chastised Sheba.

He chuckled. “She deserves every ounce of it.” He passed the candy up to his daughter. 

“Daddy! You’re my favourite!” She hugged her father’s head which led to Sheba shaking her head and laughing. 

When they arrived at the hall, Marina saw beautiful columns decorated with ivy crawling up it. Flowers grew from the ivy. People from all around their realm were dressed in beautiful outfits. As they took their place in the crowd, Marina stood on the bench trying to peer over the crowd. She turned to her father and lifted her hands up to him, beckoning for him to pick her up. “Daddy I can’t see,” she whined until he finally picked her up to show her the beautiful woman that walked towards her husband to be. The crowd had grown quiet, enchanted by the woman’s beauty. “Daddy, she looks like a princess,’ spoke Marina in awe. 

“I suppose she does but my favourite person to watch her fiancé. Look at him Marina.” Marina turned her gaze and focused on the groom, noting the passion in his eyes. The man looked as if he were about to cry. Happy tears. 

“Wow.”

He glanced at his daughter before kissing the top of her forehead. “Find yourself someone who looks at you with that much love as that man does for that woman.”

She nodded, determined by his words to follow his directions. Marina would find someone. She didn’t know who but perhaps one day. “I promise.” 

He chuckled and hugged her closer to his body.

Marina opened her eyes, waking up to the natural sunlight that trickled into the room. She had slept in her own chambers for the past few days for a husband and wife could not see each other before the wedding; otherwise, it would be bad luck. Sinbad thought the idea was a little silly; however, he loved her and would respect her wishes. If she wanted to be old-fashioned, then so be it. As she stood up, her handmaidens prepped her breakfast as well as her outfit for the day. A knock was heard on the door. “Come in,” she spoke as she took a sip of tea.

Pitsi appeared with a wide grin. Moments later she was followed by Yam. “Hello!” she smiled when she saw her friends.

“Can you believe the day is here?” asked Pitsi as she poured herself a cup of tea. 

She shook her head and placed the tea cup down so that one of her handmaidens could file her nails. “I cannot. It seems as if it’s been years since we all met and adventured around… How’s Sin?” She paused and took a bite of an apricot slice. “Has he escaped out the back door.”

“Ja’far says he’s doing well but we have not been able to see him. He’s probably nervous…”

“Nervous enough to get cold feet?” joked Marina, causing Pitsi to gasp.

“You can’t joke about that, Mar.”

Yam chuckled. “Most definitely. Though he’d be a fool to run away now. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to him.”

“Those are kind words.” She then had to close her mouth so that her handmaidens could use kohl on her eyelashes. Then they grabbed the rogue for her lips. “I do appreciate them, Yam,” she said once she was able to speak again. She glanced up at her reflection in the mirror. Pink hair, bright red eyes. She looked identical to her mother save for her smile. That was certainly her father’s smile. She had also inherited his intelligence paired with Sheba’s determination. Solomon… What would he think? She glanced down at her hands momentarily, wondering what it would be like if she had both of them here. And Elen… She felt tears building up. “I just…I wonder what it would have been like to have my parents here or Elen…” It pained her to speak Elen’s name. She had mourned her upon her return to Sindria and even had the guards lay a tombstone for her in the graveyard. 

Pitsi took Marina’s hand silently as Yam spoke with a reassuring smile. “I… I can’t imagine how you feel, Mar. I am certain that your parents are proud of you.” 

“And Elen is watching over you,” smiled Pitsi.

She wrapped both arms around her two friends. “Thank you.” She stood up and lifted her arms up in the air as her handmaidens draped her wedding dress over her figure. With the lace slip on her, she was instructed to turn around so that her ladies could lace up the back of the dress. Taking in a deep breath, she placed a protective hand over her protruding lower abdomen. The baby was beginning to show. If she took a deep breath and stood up straight, then it was harder to see her progress with the pregnancy. She squared her shoulders as they worked their way up to her shoulders. 

There was a knock on the door and it creaked open. “May I come in?” asked a voice. Sharrkan was here. Marina had asked him to walk her down the aisle. The boy—well now, man – had been a close companion for her for years. She would have asked Ja’far; however, Ja’far had agreed to officiate the wedding. When he saw the three ladies, his mouth gaped. Pitsi looked beautiful. Yam… He didn’t know that she could look so drop dead gorgeous too. Those curves… He knew she had curves but… His eyes traced her figure. “Wow,” he whispered, turning away to blush, before continuing into the room. And then he saw Marina step out from behind the curtain dressed in her beautiful lace gown. “Sinbad is one lucky man.”

Marina glanced up to see Sharrkan standing there looking suave in his outfit but also gaping. “Hmm?”

“You look beautiful.” He turned to Pitsi. “So do you.” Then finally he let his eyes land upon Yam. The next words were hard to fight back but he managed and ended up saying, “You look okay, Yam.”

Yam raised her eyebrows and then decided not to show her emotions for a next statement. “I suppose you look mediocre yourself.” Marina could have sworn that Yam’s right eye twitched at that statement. She chuckled with Pitsi as her handmaidens placed a tiara on her hair.

Sharrkan froze at her statement before lifting a hand to his silvery white hair. “Thanks Yam, I’ll take that as a compliment.” After all, compliments from Yam were hard to come by. 

Finally, she thought as she could finally stand up and not sit in a chair. Thank the djinn. She slipped her toes into her lace shoes. Grasping her locket that hung around her neck, she made a silent prayer hoping that Sin would remain by her side. “Well I guess we should go to the chapel,” announced Marina as she turned to her group. 

He offered her his arm and as she took it, the two walked in silence for a good period of time before Sharrkan whispered. “Nervous?”

“Very much so,” she said.

He smirked at her. “Don’t be.”

Eyebrows raised. “Oh?”

“Sinbad won’t run.”

“Not from this wedding?” smirked Marina as they stood outside the chapel. 

Sharrkan chuckled. “Not this time. He’s not marrying Serendine.” He turned his attention towards the guards and nodded for them to open the doors.

Serendine... That name. A petite woman with teal eyes and pin hair appeared in her mind. The woman who had asked Sinbad to practically marry her for him to rule her country in front of all of them. Marina remembered that moment clearly in her mind. It had been a summer evening and the bold young woman had asked him to marry her fork the sake of her country. The moment of silence that fell in between that conversation... Sinbad's surprised facial expression. He blinked and turned his gaze towards Marina and the two locked eyes. This was a time where Marina couldn't tell what he was trying to say to her. Marina couldn't believe the next words that Sin had uttered. He had asked her if that was what she truly wanted. It seemed as if Serendine hadn't been expecting that answer. She simply nodded her head and informed him that what was best for her was best for her country. Marina began shaking her head in denial that Sinbad would ever agree to such a thing but then he had shocked her once again. 

_"If my lady wishes then I shall," he had spoken and bowed his head whilst he took Seren's hand and kissed it. Marina could feel Drakon's anger rising as well as her own face growing redder. She paused and waited for Seren to leave the room before walking away as quickly as she could before anyone, especially Sinbad, could see her cry. She ended up in a beautiful and secluded courtyard that overlooked a lake. The old stone walls were covered with ivy. He had said yes. By Zepar... Why had Sinbad agreed to marry Seren? Yes, she was beautiful, intelligent, strong, a skilled warrior... but the two of them had crossed swords before. She calmed herself through several breaths and diverted her attention towards the lake._

_"Marina, you're showing your emotions," spoke a deep voice._

_She turned around to find Drakon standing there. "You're one to talk, Drakon." She glanced up at his eyes and noted how upset he seemed too. "You have feelings for her."_

_"But what could we ever be?" he asked. "Nothing. She is royalty and I... I look like a dragon. She could never love me"_

_"How can you be so sure?"_

_"I know," he paused and then placed a hand on Marina's shoulder. "Sin must go through with this. You know this Marina... Search it in your soul."_

_She glanced down at her hands and waited for him to walk away which he did. Once he was gone, she sighed. Thank the djinn.. A few moments later, she heard footsteps walking towards her. "Come back to lecture me again on matters of my heart?"_

_"Matters of your heart?" repeated a voice which caused her to turn the brightest shades of red. "I would like to know these matters you speak of and why they are being discussed only now."_

_She turned around, schooling her features immediately. "Sinbad! I thought you were...."_

_"Drakon?"_

_She shuffled her feet a little nervously and simply nodded her head._

_"Does that not please you? Are you unhappy to see me?" he asked with a curious tilt of his head. Then he took a step towards her, noting the redness around her eyes. "Were you crying? Is that why you stormed off before? Are you upset with me?"_

_She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Has anyone told you that you ask so many questions?" Her comment had earned a smirk from him. She folded her arms and chuckled. "I am glad to see you yet also not."_

_His golden eyes softened in concern. "Oh?" He placed a hand on her right arm._

_"Please don't."_

_He removed his hand. "Marina if I have done something..." He reached out to touch her arm again. This time she let him. "Marina you are a dear and trusted companion of mine. You are one of my closest friends. I'd.. I'd never wish to hurt you."_

_"Sin. It's okay," she sighed. "You haven't hurt me." Yet. "You could never hurt me. You have to do your duty."_

_Her words seemed to have struck something within him but she missed the look of realization that shone in his eyes. This had been the confirmation that he needed from her. The confirmation that had given him the confidence to speak his mind. He was about to open his mouth and show his cards but then Seren had walked in. He bit his lip. Then he watched Marina leave him. Watching her walk away was something that he didn't wish to experience ever again in his life. If he could have his choice, then he would... He glanced down momentarily and then back to glance at Serendine. He smiled faintly. He would have to marry her for the sake of the country he wanted to build. The world he wanted to save. The people he wanted to be safe for the rest of their lives. Marina... He was doing this for her. But at what cost? Was he sacrificing someone that he had always desired for the safety of his country? Was Seren even the price he wished to pay to get Parthevia? Granted, she was beautiful and strong... Incredibly stubborn and prideful. But... everyone had their flaws. Even Marina did. She was too quick to jump to conclusions and all. He frowned. Perhaps there was a way to get his country and get the woman he always wanted? He paused and thought of his choices. Family. Family was what he wanted too. "Seren, I cannot go through with this.." He kissed her hand and then rushed to catch up with Marina._

_Fortunately for him, she hadn't gotten too far. She heard rushed footsteps catching up to her. "Sin... I don't..."_

_He embraced her tightly against him. "I... Let's go find home," he spoke and felt her arms wrapping around him. "I cannot marry her. Sindria needs me."_

"Marina?"

"I... Sorry..... I got distracted by a memory, Shar.."

He smiled at her. "Was it a good one?"

"It was." She smiled. "And I am ready.” The doors opened, revealing a beautifully lit chapel with light streaming through the stained-glass window. The pinks, oranges, and reds warmed the chamber. All eyes turned to her and she felt slightly overwhelmed. She stayed in her place and froze for a moment before Sharrkan nudged her. “Right,” she said and smiled at him before glancing ahead. At the end of the section, she saw Sinbad and her whole being fixed upon him. He was wearing a beautiful new tunic with all of his jewelry and metal vessels. His bright golden eyes fixed upon her and she suddenly felt calmer. This was right. She was going to wed her best friend in the entire world. The person who cherished her the most and who knew her better than anyone else. She took a step forward with Sharkkan by her side and found that she couldn’t stop smiling. Was it out of fear or was it out of pure happiness? Wedded forever. Joined in happy matrimony for the rest of their entire lives. As she looked past the staring faces of Morgiana and Alibaba, her eyes rested on Aladdin for a moment. He stared at her for the longest time. It looked as if he was trying to place who she looked like or find the connection... As she began walking, she offered him the slight nod of her head before gazing down the aisle to find Sinbad at the very, very end. People crowded around the aisle and were luckily roped in their rows by beautiful flower garlands. She focused on him instead of the people in the aisles. 

Sinbad’s eyes glistened and he blinked them. Marina's smile faltered momentarily wondering if her fiancé was crying. Marina wasn’t certain from where she was and, besides, her own eyesight was getting a little blurry from tears building up in her eyes. She took a deep breath and squeezed Sharrkan's arm a little. "Just breathe," he whispered, giving his friend a confident smile. He noted her watery eyes. 

"Just happy tears, Shar."

He smiled back at Marina and nodded. "As long as they are happy ones." Those were the only tears that he would allow. He turned and saw Sinbad's facial expression which made him smile a little bit. Who would have ever thought that SInbad the Lady Killer of the Seven Seas would settle down? He smirked, thinking back to a few years ago when he and Sinbad had snuck into a brothel in Parthevia. The ladies had welcomed them and they had just spent a little bit over an hour chatting up women when Ja'far and Marina stormed in. "Stormed in" had been Sin's way of spinning the story because that version didn't ring true to Sharrkan. He hadn't noticed Marina at first and had started hitting on her in front of Sin which caused his friend to get very, very quiet. He had never seen Sin so quiet nor so frustrated by someone hitting on a woman. Look where they had come since then. Here Sharrkan was walking Marina down the aisle to marry Sinbad. They had come along way. Sharrkan wa happy for his two friends but he also was worried about A few steps more and Sharrkan was handing her off to Sinbad. “Do you accept to protect this woman?”

“I do.”

“Then I, as her brother, shall relieve her in your care. May you take care of her for many years.” He paused and then smirked. “If not, then I shall take your head.” 

Sinbad chuckled and squeezed Marina’s hand. “Well I doubt that would be necessary but I thank you for your fierce dedication.”

Sharrkan winked. “That is my vow, my King.”

Ja’far cleared his throat to cease any more back and forth discussions. Then he began speaking. He told stories about how Marina and Sinbad met as well as the adventures they shared as a team. Marina gaped when he mentioned the moment when Sinbad fell in love with her. Parthevia. It was at the ball. She knew it. She had always known it but had refused to believe it. Sinbad squeezed her hand as Ja’far spoke, noting how fast her heart was beating. Ja’far asked for the rings to be exchanged. Marina was surprised that Sin had opted for two silver rings with their initials weaved together. 

“I, Sinbad, take you, Marina, to be my wife, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever.” He paused, waiting for her to catch up as she was a little behind..”

Meanwhile Marina had spoken, “I, Marina, take you, Sinbad, to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one and only true love. I will cherish our friendship and will love you today, tomorrow, and forever.”

Together, they spoke, “I will trust and honour you. I will laugh with you and cry with you through the best and the worst- through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there as I have given you my hand to hold so I give you my life to keep.”  
“And now you may kiss the bride.”

With a smile, Sinbad placed a hand behind Marina’s neck and then brought her closer to him, kissing her passionately on the lips. The kiss had a sense of urgency to it. She felt this type of kiss was the one that you would receive if one of them was passing away. It was desperate, passionate, and urgent. She returned his kiss willingly and happily as the crowd cheered and shouted. “Long live the King! Long live the Queen.”

As they broke apart, Sinbad turned to his side and lifted the crown from the pillow and placed it on Marina’s head. “My Queen,” he spoke as his eyes glistened before he kissed her passionately once more. 

“My King,” whispered Marina as they broke apart and turned around to the crowd who continued to cheer.

"And we shall now celebrate,” pronounced King Sinbad as he lifted his wife into the air.


	25. Enter the Kou {Reprise}

The honeymoon did not last as long as they expected. It lasted for three months before they received word that the Kou’s Prince would arrive. Marina was nervous about the whole deal. The first and last time that she had met a member of the Royal Family was in Balbadd and she had no interest in seeing the Princess who was head over heels in love with her fiancée- well husband. Husband. The very word made her blush. To think that she and Sinbad had been married for three months already. To think of it made her feel old and weird but it just felt so right as well. Come again… To think that Sinbad was married was very, very strange indeed. The playboy of the seven seas settled and expecting a child was a strange thought that some of their friends couldn’t help but chuckle over meals. Sinbad would just laugh it off before taking her hand into his own and smiling at her.

With the arrival of the Kou’s Prince, Sinbad had duties to attend and Marina was busy ensuring that Morgiana, Alibaba, and Aladdin were attending their training. She would meet with Marsur, Sharrkan, and Yam daily to get updates on their progress while Ja’far tried to manage Sinbad and his never-ending paperwork. However, Sinbad would always try his hardest to sneak away to visit his wife and her growing belly.  
She was five months pregnant before she knew it and her stomach was very obvious at this point. Not even her robes could hide her pregnant belly. Besides if she even tried to hide it, Sinbad would encourage her to show it off. He wanted the whole world to know that his beautiful wife was pregnant. He would come surprise her away from his duties and place both his hands on her stomach gently before kissing it. Their child. He had told her countless of times that he wouldn’t mind if the baby be a boy or a girl. He would cherish either. 

One time, he surprised her after a meeting with flowers and a note. Ever since she started growing more, Sinbad became more lovey dovey. He snuck into their chambers with freshly cut flowers and asked a handmaiden to fetch him a vase. Setting the fresh flowers in the vase, he then wrote a note for Marina and left to his next meeting. He became even more protective of her and wouldn’t allow her to spar with the other generals. “Marina, it is not safe,” he would plead with her. 

She would turn her head and scoff. “It’s not like I’m going to die, Sin. I’m just pregnant.”

His golden eyes would then look intensely into hers and plead her to play it safe. For her sake and their child’s. He was determined to do everything in his power to protect her. His over-protectiveness started to get a little annoying to Marina but she accepted it. She consented to his pleads. 

With a cup of tea in her hand, Marina stared out from their balcony with Pitsi by her side and watched a ship approach the harbor. It had a red flag at the top of the vessel and bore the symbol of the Kou. “They’re here,” she said to her friend.

“I wonder what they are like.” Pink eyes met her own and she nodded. 

“Infatuated with Sinbad I suppose,” smirked Marina who finished her tea and grabbed a teal coloured shawl to hide her protruding belly. “Does that…?” Before she could ask her friend if it worked, she gazed at her figure in the mirror. No. She chuckled. Desirable was something she longed to be. Marina frowned. She missed her slim figure. A protruding stomach didn’t seem fetching to her. She wondered what Sinbad must have thought of it. He was so hesitant to not do things to hurt the child. She wondered if his eyes had lingered on another woman.   
Pitsi finished her cup of tea and then wrapped her arm around Marina’s. “You look pretty. Let’s go meet the others.” With that, the two women left the room and then joined Sinbad and Spartos in the main hall. 

“Welcome wonderful ladies,” greeted Sinbad. 

“Someone is in a good mood,” commented Marina as Spartos offered his arm to Pitsi who gladly took it with a blush creeping onto her cheeks whilst Sinbad embraced his wife.

Sinbad smirked. “Why shouldn’t I be?”

“Did you finally manage to finish all of your paperwork?” she teased.

He stood up straighter and more proudly this time. “I am. I had no distractions,” he winked. 

Marina gaped. “Impossible.”

“It’s true,” spoke Ja’far as he arrived with the others. 

“Ja’far, what have you done with my husband?” she asked jokingly and then lifted a hand to touch his forehead before narrowing her eyes. “Hmm..” She turned to Yam. “Do you think his forehead feels a little warm?”

Yam smirked and then touched Sin’s forehead with her cool hand. She paused. “Now that you mention it. He does seem a little off… More… I don’t know how to put it…”

“Responsible?” supplied Sharrkan.

“Old,” quipped Hinahoho, delivering the final blow which made Sinbad freeze. 

“Uncle Sinbad!” cried Aladdin. “That’s why he’s an Uncle.”

Sinbad turned to Marina. “Am I old enough to be an uncle? I’m not _that old_ , am I?”

Marina poked him in the side. “You’re old enough to be a father. You’re twenty-nine years old, Sinbad. How is that possibly old?” She noticed that Sinbad had folded his arms. “You are a perfect age to be a King, husband, and a father.” At those words, she detected a small smile from her husband. “Right. Shall we go meet our new guests?” she asked and then began walking out of the palace. 

The group arrived at the docks just in time for the Kou vessel to dock. A young dark-haired man dressed in a white robe appeared above deck. Marina’s eyes focused on his scar and she frowned. What immense pain that child had been through. She could see it clearly written on his face. He smiled when he saw the people below and her features softened as he walked off the vessel and then bowed to Sinbad. “King Sinbad, I am honoured that you have allowed me into your country. I am Hakuryuu Ren of the Kou Empire.” 

“Welcome to Sindria, Prince Harkuryuu.”

“Please call me, Harkuryuu, King Sinbad.”

Sinbad chuckled. Oh we’re going to play this game, are we? “Then you must call me Sinbad.” His eyes softened. “We are glad to have you in Sindria.” He paused before beginning to introduce his companions when he noticed the pink haired princess. “And who is this lady behind you?”

The pink haired princess walked out and Marina’s warm smile turned into a cool gaze. Why had she come here? Kougyoku Ren. A pretty seventeen year old who was hopelessly infatuated with her husband. “Play nicely,” whispered a voice. Marina turned to gaze over her shoulder and found a smirking Sharrkan.

“Knock it off, Sharr.”

Sharr chuckled and folded his arms. He earned a slightly concerned look from both Yam and Ja’far.

“King Sinbad…” began the young lady; however, Marina tuned out what the girl was saying and focused on what murmurs the eight generals were speaking. 

“That’s the one that has the hots for Sinbad,” whispered Hinahoho.

Ja’far sighed. He was relieved. “Oh hey, they’re both acting normally. Nothing happened.”

Sinbad smiled trying to be as pleasant as ever with the princess. He must have known the way she looked at him. “It’s been a while, your Highness. We never got to meet in the Kou Empire. I’m happy to be reunited with you now.”

She could have sworn that the Princess’ eye twitched. “Did I hear you say never had a chance to meet?” Her hands shook and then the Princess unsheathed a sword. Not her Sin! She rushed forward to defend him but Sin had put a protective arm in front of Marina. “I will make you pay, King Sinbad, for violating the body of the maiden. You deserve to die for your deeds!”

Everyone froze.


	26. The Dilemna

As the Kou Princess let out a horrible sob, Marina whipped her head to gaze at her husband. Had he--? Well they had not been married but... Would Sin genuinely do such a thing? She felt her knees become a little weak and then felt a hand behind her. Ja'far. He had reached out to ensure that she was stable. "It cannot possibly be true," whispered Marina.

Ja'far frowned. "We do not have evidence either way, Mar."

Sinbad stood frozen still. By his reaction, Marina was sure that he couldn't have committed such an act. Sure, Sinbad had flirted with many a woman and was very, very experienced when it came to the art of love-making and pleasuring; however, Sinbad was not one to forfeit the goals of his mind or heart so easily. Or so she hoped. He glanced and made eye contact with his wife with innocent eyes, pleading her to believe him. Marina wished with her all her might to believe in him though the eight generals made it difficult to do so with their doubting comments and facial expressions. She would have to stay strong. Strong in her belief of her love. Their love. She placed a gentle hand on her swollen belly. He shook his head, tying his best to deny the accusations the Kou had slandered upon him. 

"My lady, I swear," he began but was quietened by the princesses' sobs. 

 

"On the last night King Sinbad was in our empire, a farewell banquet was held. When morning broke and Princess Kogyoku awoke in bed..." he paused as if trying to school his features from showing a very upset man. "A naked King." Sinbad froze once more. "I would very much like to hear your explanation of this king Sinbad." Marina could have sworn that Sin's right eye kept on twitching uncontrollably. How could this have happened? she could read his thoughts as plain as day. If this rumor could not be quelled or worse-- turned out to be true-- then... Her heart dropped. Her whole world... Her world would be a lie. 

Sharrkan first spoke up. "Come to think of it, the King wasn't drunk at all that night."

"Yeah," nodded Spartos and Sinbad's whole body perked up.

"Right? I only had a sip or two as a courtesy. Afterwards, I headed straight to my bedroom."

"And we definitely saw that." 

Sinbad squared his shoulders, more confident in the fact that nothing had transpired. "Right. I just went right to sleep. Like I said, nothing happened between the princess and myself."

"Then why did I wake up next to you?"

"I cannot say, Madam, because I did not see you next to me when I woke up."

"Then tell me, why were you naked." Marina's cheeks blushed the slightest shade of pink and paused when she awaited Sinbad's answer but the Princess pushed on with tears streaming down her face. "Do you have some reason to remove your clothing while asleep?"

Sin nodded. "That is not an infrequent occurrence...." He was about to add on something else but shut his mouth deciding it was best not to inform the Kou about his marriage. He could play this situation to his advantage. Golden eyes glistened at the opportunity. 

A sword swung and nearly got Sin's nose. "Don't insult me!" cried the Princess and she froze when Marina took a step in front of the King of the Seven Seas. 

"My lady, please, must we result to weapons?" spoke Marina and the princess started sobbing more. She bit her lip trying to stand her ground but the princess pushed past her with sword to raise against her husband. Marina would have nearly lost her balance if she hadn't grabbed on to Sin's arm. 

While Sin caught his wife, his eyes stayed on the princess. "f you're going to insist on playing innocent, then why don't you hear my version of what happened?' The crowd grew silent as the princess explained her version of the story. More doubt followed and Marina began to feel extremely sick in her stomach. "Perhaps this is not the atmosphere for a pregnant woman?" spoke up the Kou Princess, noting how uneasy Marina looked. "Morning sickness, I suppose. Perhaps you, as her husband, should make sure she gets home safely." She nodded towards ja'far, insinuating that Ja'far was her husband. Ja'far, Sinbad, and Marina all froze at such a statement until Ja'far placed an arm around his "wife". Sinbad frowned. However, he was the only one that Sin would allow to be so close to his wife. Ja'far was someone he trusted with his own life... It wasn't as if he didn't trust his generals-- it was just that he and Ja'far had been through several trials. 

"You must take responsibility in your actions and marry the princess!" declared the Princess' subordinate.

"A political marriage with the Kou Empire?" whispered Yam.

"There's no way around it...." spoke Ja'far.

Marina folded her arms and cleared her throat. 

Drakon sighed. "To share the fate of a disgraced master... is a vassals job after all." Then the eight generals asked for a decision and bowed their heads in tandem. Marina frowned and waited to her a response. 

"I can't take this anymore!" shouted a frustrated Sin as he grabbed Marina's hand. "Yam, I need you to use your magic to tell us the truth of what transpired to prove my innocence!"

"Are you sure about that?" she shot him a concerned look. "I can only show what actually happened between you two?" 

"So be it." Marina wriggled her hand out of Sin's shooting him a pointed look. He ought not hold her hand like that in such a situation especially with the princess feeling so wounded. 

"Alright. Please come to me. You as well your highness," she asked, calling the Kou Princess over to her too. "Sharrar Raeskar!" Yam utilized water magic to portray the events of that fateful night. The crowd watched with intrigue to see what transpired. Then found that nothing had happened between the two for them. Marina sighed, relieved that nothing had happened. She smiled gently, feeling happy that her faith had been placed correctly. Sinbad beamed. He was truly innocent. His golden eyes glistened with pride. He had made it. 

What happened next was just sad in Marina's opinion. The Princess continued to sob and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the young woman. Distressed and unnerved by the whole situation. It must have been very taxing, she assumed. The Kou's guards spoke up and stopped the princess' tears by revealing the truth of the matter. Ko Kabun. The Princess' own mentor was at fault. She watched as the man was escorted to the dungeons by the Sindrian Royal Guard and then the unexpected happen. 

The prince bowed to her husband asking for forgiveness. 

Sin smiled awkwardly, waving off the young man's words as if the whole event hadn't caused him to age twenty years in a matter of minutes. "Yes, yes," he spoke and then offered his arm to Marina. "Let us return to the palace. All of us." 

As they continued up the hill, Sinbad leaned into Marina. "That was close."

"It really was.... Any more skeletons in the closet?"


	27. Cursed

As soon as she heard the news, she ran to the infirmary. Alibaba Saluja had been injured. She had dropped the blanket that she had been weaving for their child and rushed out of the door as quickly as her feet could take her in her current physical condition. Seven months pregnant. “What happened to him?” she asked as she pushed open the doors to the infirmary finding her husband, her brother, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aladdin, Harrukyu. “Alibaba.. How do you feel?” she asked reading out to his arm after the boy winced.

“I… Do not…” He winced in pain and was about to swat the Queen’s hand away but Sinbad managed to steal his wife’s hand 

“Marina. It could be contagious and in your state….” He kissed his wife’s hand and gently wrapped his arms around her. Marina huffed. She did not mind the affection but the constant over-protection was becoming a little bit suffocating for the free spirit. “It could be harmful, my love.” He boldly kissed the side of her head and smiled when he heard her smile.

Alibaba spoke up. “I’m sorry. I’m doing alright. My arm feels… UGH,” cried Alibaba out in pain. A deeper voice spoke. 

“Even after provoking you. you won’t budge.” A masked man shot out of the purple mass on Alibaba’s arm and floated above the room. He looked so familiar to her. She had seen him before, hadn’t she? The man that had walked around her father’s… The memory made her feel dizzy. She raised a hand to her forehead, trying to apply pressure, but then decided to press her head into her husband’s collarbone. By this movement, Sinbad frowned and glanced down at his wife, wrapping her closely to himself. He heard Marina whisper a name. Ithnan. He guided Marina to a chair and let her rest. Golden eyes flickered over her unconscious body yet writhing body. This was not good. His eyes widened when he realized what was ailing her. The memories… She was trapped in them once more. “Aladdin…” he spoke and the blue haired boy saw the Queen’s state. He immediately moved to her side. 

“Mar…” he spoke and raised a hand to her temple. 

“Father… Mother… No.. No… The…” she writhed back and forth quietly before Aladdin closed his eyes and wished that she rest. Sleep came upon her. 

In the meantime, Sinbad faced the man floating above the crowd dressed as a priest. “Itnan.” He drew his sword and sliced him causing Inthan to release a purple liquid across the room. Aladdin was able to cast a shield around everyone near him. Sinbad was not so lucky. 

Mar began to stir when she saw Sin covered in the purple liquid. She blinked and found herself siting up straighter. Sinbad. Was that… Cursed? "First class singularity Sinbad and King Alibaba chosen by arrogant interference. This will take home with your magi and color your rukh black. This will change you into different people.”

“What will this curse do to them?” asked Marina.

Ithnan smirked. “Ah. Solomon’s daughter. You awake. You surely should know from your studies with your father. Think back to those times…” he said and raised his hand. Marina raised her hand and waved it. 

“Be gone,” she commanded, causing Ithnan to laugh. 

“So much like your father… The arrogance of him and his father before him stowed upon you,” he raised a hand, casting Marina to fall into the chair and the chair to fall to the ground. "but your looks… Your looks are those of you mother’s. Sheba. How beautiful she was. Beautiful and scornful woman.” He chuckled, noticing that the woman would have difficulty with getting out of the chair with her large belly. He cast his eyes on Alibaba and Sinbad once more. He smirked. "Solomon’s rukh and the Black rukh will destroy each other and your physical bodies will die. I will await the darkness to fall.” And with that, he raised a hand, announcing that he was about to disappear. 

“No you will not,” commanded Marina who had already risen and clutched her locket. She commanded her djinn’s power. "Dwell in my body, Stolas.” A bright light emanated from the Queen’s form and she was revealed to have dark blue almost black hair like the night sky with bright yellow eyes. White light beamed from her right hand as she glanced up at her enemy with narrowed eyes.

“Now you are Sheba’s daughter. All you are missing is her staff…” He smirked and then disappeared before Marina could fire the light from her right hand. Instead she hit her hand against the table as she bit her lip. Gone he was. Wasted magoi, she thought as she transformed back into her true form. She would deal with him later. Somehow. Somewhere. She vowed it. Her ruby eyes flickered to the right and back to Sinbad’s form who was wincing in the pain. “Sinbad… You could have…” She turned away from him and pulled out a communication mirror to summon Yam here. 

He shook his head. “I suppose I’m not quick enough in my old age,” he said and then forced a gentle smile onto his lips. "Now don’t worry about this, love. It’s not a curse. This is a type of magic not a curse.” 

Marina touched her husband’s arm gingerly, hoping not to hurt him. He turned and took her hand with his non-affected hand. He offered her a smile. Things would be alright. He smiled briefly before wincing once more in pain. The curse… Half of his face was afflicted by this curse. “Oh Sin… What have you done now…” she whispered low enough only so he could hear. He smirked up at her in response. “Don’t you dare smirk at me."

“Mar… I-“ he began but Yam interrupted. 

"I’ve never seen magic quite like this.” spoke Yam after she had analyzed both Alibaba and Sin’s wounds. 

Marina wondered if this magic could kill them. It seemed as if it caused pain so she assumed if it could hurt them then it could be life-threatening. “Is there anything we can do?” 

"Now there’s just one solution. To the south of Sindria on an island, there is a dungeon. The djinn of Zagan. This djinn may just let you use its power if you conquer,” spoke Sinbad to the group o young ones.

“Great, we can all go.”

Sinbad shook his head. “There is just one issue. None of my household vessels and i can enter a dungeon. When I made my deal with my seventh djinn, he informed me that I had enough. Seven djinns and I should be done. So we cannot enter any dungeon. If we tried, we would simply pass on through it.”

“Even Marina?” asked Alibaba. “Your help would be well needed.”

Marina smiled. “I’m flattered. Maybe I can just…"

“No…” spoke Sinbad. Marina and Alibaba froze. “She would not slip through the dungeon. She may be allowed through the dungeons but… I do not think that would be wise…”

“How come?” asked Alibaba.

“Seven months pregnant. Almost eight months now. It’s dangerous.” 

“But…” Marina spoke up. “I can handle..”

Alibaba nodded. “Yeah, she’d be great.”

“This is not a topic for debate,” spoke Sinbad as he raised his voice. Marina could feel her blood pressure rising. She clenched her fingers and balled them into fists, trying her best to mask her anger. He couldn’t just tell her what she could and couldn’t do. No. She wouldn’t stand for it. That was… The notion itself was ridiculous. 

Morgiana nodded. “I see. Then we shall go.” Without another word, the young ones left, leaving Marina, Yam, and Sinbad in the room together.

As soon as the door closed, Marina bit her lip. “Not a topic for debate?” Silence filled the room. “Not a topic for debate? Sinbad. I can fight.”

“I know you can.”

“Then why can’t I go and help them?” she asked. “I’m capable and know how to navigate dungeons. I’ve been adventuring through dungeons since I was nine years old, Sin. I can handle myself. It won’t be taxing and we’ll be home before anyone would notice."

“No.”

Marina stepped closer to him. “Excuse me?”

"Dungeons are not a place for women who are expecting. They are dangerous. Do you not remember?”

She folded her arms. “What if I told you I could handle myself?"

“I said no. I am your King. My rule is final."

“What is that supposed to mean? I am your wife.”

“I am your King and husband. You should be obedient, Mar."

Marina scoffed. “Obedient? You’re delusional as if I would…”

“MARINA.” The room fell into silence and Sin slumped his shoulders. “Marina, you’re so stubborn. I… Please don’t go.. I.. I can’t lose you both. Can’t you see that?” And as he uttered those last words, he slumped into the chair as his knees felt weak. 

“Sin…” she rushed over to him and placed a hand on the top of his head and gently stroked his hair. “My love… Why didn’t you just…?”

He opened a golden eye. “I should have…”

“Shh…. Shhh….” Marina continued to stroke his hair. "Sin…. You oughtn’t have let the curse infect you.” He was more than capable to defend himself from it. 

Sinbad nodded. “I know.. I could have but I thought…. I think that they’ll all be motivated if they think I’m infected too."

Sinbad… She kissed his right cheek as his left was infected. “Rest, my love. Please rest.” With that she took some bandages and began to wrap the skin that was infected by the curse as Sin dozed off. Please be safe, she thought as she prayed for both the young adventurers and her husband’s sake.


	28. Sindria in Trouble

Many days had passed since the young adventurers had left the shores of Sindria with Pitsi volunteering to guide them to the dungeon. The royal palace was quiet. Too quiet even after Pitsi had returned and even with Yam and Sharr's ramblings. The silence experienced led the King to pace back and forth impatiently every so often and worry about the status of them. Today Sinbad was still dressed in his morning robes, the ones that he slept in the night before, and hadn't bothered to dress himself with any metal vessels nor wear his crown. The young adventurers were children and he had just let them go off gallivanting on a journey. How was that responsible? He lectured himself. How would he ever be a father? He could be a father any day now... Well he already was a father to his whole country and kingdom but he would actually be a father. Marina's moods were an inidicator that she was uncomfortable with the level of pregnancy she had reached and had often made a comment about her feeling as if she would burst. She couldn't sleep which led him not to sleep so he was already sleep-deprived and trying to save his kingdom. He sighed. And of course, he had just had to send the young adventurers to the dungeon. He pursed his lips. Well it wasn't as if he sent them by orders so he supposed that made it slightly better. And besides, he shouldn't worry too much about them. They were strong and capable but... young. "Get yourself together, Sin," he whispered to himself. It wasn't as if they were his children by blood but... He glanced out towards the sea from his office. He felt legally responsible for them. The curse mark pulsated as his frustration rose causing him to wince. And this awful curse... He balled his hands up into fists and leaned against the marble balcony. He felt so useless. Had he ever felt this way before? Well yes... but to the same degree? He paused, losing his frustration and focusing on that thought. Well... he couldn't really remember. Besides the matters of his wife giving birth and the young adventurer's fates were not all that plagued the King's mind. His golden eyes flicked back to to his desk and he picked up a rolled up scroll that had arrived before sunrise. There was news that confirmed the organization's involvement in the Kou Empire. He didn't know how he would plan on approaching this matter? If only he had Ja'far or Marina by his side... 

There was a knock on the door followed by the door creaking open, indicating that there was a visitor here. The visitor approached slowly and walked lightly. "My King, Yam is ready to see to the wound."

"Good morning Ja'far." Sinbad passed Ja'far the scroll so that he could understand what his advisor thought of that. "My chambers first, then her office" And with that, he navigated past the white haired ex-assassin and began walking to his chambers. With the confirmation of the organization building in the Kou Empire from both the young Prince and his own spies, he would have to come up with a plan and make it quick. The fate of his country was in his hands once more. This time he had to be ready when invaders came to threaten his peaceful nation. He wouldn't let them fall into darkness like Balbadd. He wouldn't even risk it. Not for their child.

In Yam's office, Marina sat reclined on a chair whilst the witch checked on her friend's health and the baby. She bit her lip as she tried not to move on Yam. She was just... She felt washed up. Yam's eyes flicked back to Marina. "I know, Mar. I know its unpleasant and perhaps a little painful."

"It's not the pain... It's uncomfortable. I just feel... uncomfortable and heavy and... useless." She glanced down at her protruding stomach. "I can't even sleep anymore. I almost debated about asking you to pull this child out with your magic but Sin talked me out of it." She just wanted the child out of her body and in her arms. She wanted to be able to sleep... Well.. Sleep would soon become a foreign concept once more with how many times the baby would have to be woken. 

"The baby's arrival should be any day now." Yam smiled and saw that her friend brightened a little. Poor Marina. She looked absolutely miserable. "Here let me help you sit up." Yam carefully placed a hand behind Marina and helped her sit up gently on the chair.

"How are the young adventurers?" she asked feeling a sharp pain in her belly. She winced and then took a deep breath in. The pain disappeared. 

Yam grinned. "They are well. Want to see them?" she asked and before Marina could answer that question. Yam had retrieved a plate and then poured water into it. Casting a spell, the water animated and showed the four adventurers on a staricase.

"That's them? That's incredible!" Yam's magic was exquisite and powerful. "I'm glad to see that they are well."

"You and me both."

There was another knock on the door and a freshly dressed Sinbad walked in with Ja'far behind him. Yam and Marina stood to rise but Sinbad shook his head. "Please do not get up," he spoke and walked over to kiss the top of his wife's head. "How are they doing in that dungeon?"

"It's going smoothly so far. They were divided into two groups but now they are working together as one group."

"Is that right?" asked Ja'far. He smiled at Yam's nod. "I must say that I was a little worried about the Kou Prince and Alibaba working together."

Marina felt her husband's hand squeeze her shoulder a little. "I hope that's the case," he spoke but she could sense the doubt heavy in his voice. "Can't you get any more details?" From these questions, she knew that Sin was searching for some sort of evidence. What if Alibaba was able to hold off the curse until the final battle and then.... then he could strike the Kou Prince down...? She frowned.

"Unfortunately no. However, if there is any loss of life, these water dolls will vanish. So until then we can assume that all is well." The water began shifting with the figures walking until Yam gasped and stood up. All four of them stiffened. Were they....? Marina glanced down, closing her eyes, wincing as she felt pain.

Ja'far gasped, watching their friend with concern. "Hey, Yamraiha?" 

"Don't tell me there...."

Yam shook her head. "No, that's not it!" She winced and sweat began balling on the top of her forehead as she struggled to hold back something. "No good! Can't hold it any longer...." 

Marina took a step forward to hold her friend. "Yam...." When the teal haired woman made eye contact with her, it all clicked in her mind. Marina's eyes widened with realization of what was happening. "Guards! Ready the captain and his men. We have an intruder," she called out to the guards by the door. As soon as Marina asked the guards, a light shot up into the center of the room and one of Yam's jewels cracked. The kingdom....

Sinbad, Ja'far, and Yam rushed to the balcony with Marina waddling behind. She could barely walk any further past the doorway. She couldn't move that quickly anymore. She winced, feeling her muscles contract. No.... The baby... not now... She heard Sin cry out, "Yam's barrier has been breached somehow?" She could hear the shock in his voice and saw the barrier's burst center and then saw a sole figure hovering. Her eyes widened. "Judar," spoke Sinbad.

Ja'far took matters into his own hands while Sinbad stood in awe. "Activate a Level 1 emergency alert! Deploy the Imperial Guards in the Crystal Plaza." As he turned around, he saw Marina wincing in pain. "Mar...." he spoke and just as Yam and Sin could turn around.

"I'm fine..." she said, forcing a smile as Sinbad took both of her hands into his. She took a sharp intake as she felt a sharp pain and then it become duller. She squeezed his hand as another sharp pain wracked her body, causing her to bend over. 

Yam took charge as well. "Sin. I need to take your wife to her chambers. Now." She turned to a servant and ordered them to bring the midwife to the palace.

Sin had stood powerless for a moment before scooping his wife up and carrying her to her chambers. He could see that her forehead was starting to glisten thanks to the sweat that was forming. She groaned, shutting her eyes as if to block out the pain. He followed Yam back to Marina's and his chambers and then placed her on the bed. "Marina..." he spoke with concerned golden eyes taking her whole figure in. Pain. She was in immense pain that came and go much like the oceans' waves when they crashed onto the sandy shores. He kissed her forehead and sat beside her with his arm around his wife. And almost for a moment, he forgot that Judar was in the courtyard until he heard a loud crash.

"Sin...." He looked down to his wife. "Go. I'm alright. I think Ja'far needs you," spoke Marina. He was about to disagree but heard another loud bang. "It's alright. I have Yam with me." He took both of her hands into his and kissed it once more.

As he was leaving the chambers, he turned to Yam and was about to speak when she spoke first. "I will let you know if anything happens. Her water hasn't broken yet so its most likely just per-contractions. It can happen anywhere between two weeks and a couple hours before the baby is born. I will stay with her even after the midwife arrives," promised Yam. 

"Thank you, my friend," he spoke and hugged his friend. "If anything...." He didn't want to think of that. He needed to go to the plaza. Without another word, he left and marched down to the plaza to find a dust cloud emerging from his right. Ja'far had just been flung against the sandstone wall thanks to Judar's counterattack. Sinbad watched as his friend's sharp eyes narrowed. Ja'far raised his weapons. "What did you say?" asked Ja'far with those familiar eyes.

Sinbad interfered. "Stop it, Ja'far." Ja'far crouched down, glancing up to find his King standing confidently in front of the royal guards. "What are you doing here Judar? What do you want?"

"You're looking really awful Sinbad. What's the deal with that thing on your face?" asked the Kou's Magi. "Did Marina finally awaken to her senses and leave you to marry Kouen?"

Sinbad remained calm. "Surely you're not here to discuss my face or my personal life."

"Oh but I live to hear the failures of your personal life. It brings me such joy," chuckled Judar. "But my oh my... you are as cold as ever.. She must have left you." Silence fell between them and Judar looked up to the sky. "Hey, I want to know Sinbad.... What do you think of our spirit little friend? The blue-haired monkey?"

He decided to play it cool. "And who is that?"

Judar shifted his weight to his back leg, throwing his hip out to the side to perfect his sass-filled gaze that he generously awarded Sinbad. "Y'know... Aladdin. It doesn't make sense for there to be another magi in this world. After all, there have only ever been three magi since ancient times. You do know that, don't you? There have only ever been three magis who have chosen great kings, built magnificent nations, and created the world. I always knew it to be the current crew to include myself, the old hag in Reim, and the wandering guy who likes to open dungeons. If a new magi were to suddenly appear in the world, that would only mean that one of us have died. I haven't heard if one of them died." Judar clenched his fists. "A fourth magi to exist in the course of history. So who is he?" Silence. "Ever since then the old guys in the organization have been thirsty to claim Aladdin's power so I decided to pay you a visit because I thought that you may have the same thing in mind."

"What are you implying?"

"Drop the clueless act. We both know that you are much smarter than you have always lead on." Sinbad raised his eyebrows at such a compliment from Judar. "What are you up to, Sinbad? What are you truly planning to accomplish by using that little twerp?"

A cry was heard from the balcony which froze both Judar and Sinbad in the plaza. Sin turned his gaze to the balcony and then saw Marina and Yam. His smile froze. How did she...? Marina gripped the railing of the balcony. "Judar.... He's not a twerp. Take that back."

"Oh?" asked Judar before his eyes widening at the sight of Marina. Sweat on her forehead... She looked sick or in pain... Had she been cursed...? He turned his gaze momentarily as he was reminded of his old mistress. Partevia.... He returned his gaze to Marina. "My dear... I have seen you in better lights as well... Why do you speak so passionately about this boy?"

Sinbad interfered. "It has nothing to do with you."

Judar glanced down. "You're one heartless guy..." He glanced up to Marina. "I don't know why you've stayed with him for so long. You must be blind. Beautiful and blind. It will surely end tragically." His red eyes widened when he saw her form. "And I hope that Lord Moron over here isn't the father." Sinbad could feel his cheeks flushing but took a deep breath to stay calm. The words were designed to be provoking and he couldn't allow himself to be provoked. Not now. "Don't you see, Sinbad ? I'm trying to tell you how lonely I am! I wanted to join forces with you. 

"Come on.. You're a member of the organization. Have you forgotten what you did to us in Partevia?"

Marina fell silent at this, watching Judar's reaction with anticipation. Was he...? What would he say? Would he actually say what had happened all those years ago to Seren? Or the ball? She felt a trickle of liquid begin to run down her leg. Her eyes widened and she turned to gaze down at her leg. Was that bl-? 

Yam noticed Marina checking her legs and then saw the blood tinged liquid. The baby. She instructed a few servants to move the Queen back to her chambers before trying to get Ja'far's attention. However, everyone seemed a little distracted with Judar and his.... Yam became distracted too. She almost became entranced by his tale. 

Judar surveyed his surrounding and then spoke with a wavering voice. "Now don't give me that look Sinbad.. Not when I'm.. " His hands shook and tears welled up. "Just as much a victim of Al Tharmen. That little Magi gave me a glimpse once and I saw my past... I was chosen by the Rukh and born in a tiny eastern village but soon after both of my parents were murdered by the organization. They took me away and used me as a magi. As a weapon for them. I didn't know better. I was an infant!" Judar paused. "Yet, you are saying it is all my fault. I wished for an ordinary life but yet am I still the one to blame here?" And then Judar began crying.

 _Was he.... Was he actually crying or is this a ploy?_ thought Sinbad, Ja'far, and Yam. "Come on, Judar," spoke Sin but the young man continued to weep. Sinbad took a step forward, reaching out his hand to offer Judar comment when the crying turned into laughter. He froze. 

"Oh man, I just can't hold it in anymore," laughed Judar. "What? Did you start to feel sorry for _me_?" He lifted his finger as if to point at Sinbad but ended up laughing so much that he had to clutch his abs once more. "I'll have to lend it to you Sinbad. You are really too nice."

Sinbad's eyes narrowed. "Judar!"

Judar was actually crying from the laughter. "Don't misunderstand me. What I told you is true... I just don't really give a damn about it all. I'll just keep going on like I always have."

"Did you come here from Kou just to taunt me?" His golden eyes narrowed before he realized what Judar had been doing. A distraction. Someone was about to attack his kingdom once more. "I commend your effort but if that is all you have for us why don't we show you the full force of our hospitality?"

Judar surveyed his surroundings, noticing that he was flanked on all sides by the eight generals of Sindria. "Right. I had almost forgotten why I had come here. The old guys in the organization are coming after you now." Sinbad was speechless. "You only have yourself to blame, Sinbad. You made all those geezers totally lose it when you took in the little twerp and his friends. They're not taking their usual approach. They want this country destroyed. You see. They mean war..."Sinbad gaped. "And that's not all. You thought if you sent them inside Zagan they would at least be safe."

"What? Don't tell me you have already sent some of your guys down into Zagan?"

"it's like I told you. The old guys are serious about this." Judar smirked. "They will be here shortly just in time to welcome the last royal of Sindria into the world. He paused and sighed. "Before I leave. Sinbad... I did really want to join forces with you. If I could conquer the world with you, I thought, what could possibly be more fun than that? But then I realized something because you're so insanely powerful, it would be even more fun to try to kill each other."

"So why don't we get started right away then."

Judar laughed. "Hey, not so fast. I don't think Marina would like to hear you say that." He chuckled. "I've got a lot going on too and my task was to completely destroy Sindria's barrier."

"What?"

"That's right. So whatever you do. Don't get yourself killed by those old guys." He smirked. "Wait until the Kou and Sindria start killing each other for real. The Kou has some powerful candidates, especially Ren Kouen. If he and I joined forces, we could take most of the Eastern continent. Once we do that, then this place will be next. My Kou empire could easily destroy this Kingdom of Sindria."

"Destory? Judar... What are you talking about?" interrupted a voice and Kougyoku appeared. She looked shocked by the whole proposition that Judar had said. 

"We're going to war. Well for now, not the Kou, but the organization soon will be. So I'm telling you that you should come home." The princess' face turned bright red when he insinuated that she had come to Sindria to hide from her country after the Balbadd fiasco. "I'll make you a general. Don't you remember how pumped up you were to fight as a warrior for your country?" The Princess turned to glance at Sin and then back to Judar. "What's wrong, Kougyoku?"

She remained silent.

"Whatever. Anyway what I'm here to say is..." Judar turned back to Sinbad. "Now don't go dying on me, Lord Moron!" And with that Judar sprinted away leaving the crowd watching him.

"Are you just going to let him get away?" asked Ja'far who had returned from assisting Marina.

"Ignore him. It is not time to battle him. Have the eight generals gather in the tower. We are holding an emergency war council." Ja'far nodded and began making preparations while Sinbad turned away and headed to his chambers to check on the status of his wife. He did notice the Kou Princess' gaze as he left. As he rounded the corner, he heard his wife cry out in pain. The guards did not move out of his way. "Let me through."

The guards shook his head. "I'm afraid we cannot, our King. We have been instructed not to let anyone through at this time."

Sinbad raised an eyebrow. "Oh? By who's orders?"

"Mine."


	29. Painful Cries

"Ja'far," spoke Sin.

His advisor reached out to touch his friend's arm gently. "I'm afraid Marina's condition is... concerning."

"How so?"

"Her water hasn't broken yet... We need that to break before the babe can arrive."

"Is that dangerous...? She needs me by her side."

"Sin... I cannot afford to let anyone go in there especially with you in your cursed state."

"Even myself?" asked Sin with pleading eyes. "Ja'far... I'm her husband..."

Saying no to Sin was something that Ja'far had always struggled with once they had become friends. And even now.... "Even you... I am sorry." 

A cry was heard. Sinbad took a step forward and placed his hand on the wall outside of their chambers. He leaned his forehead against the plain white washed wall and sighed. Marina... It reminded him of the Partevian ball when... Sin closed his eyes. "Not even for five minutes?"

"I'm afraid not." Sinbad frowned and Ja'far placed a hand on Sinbad's back. "Come. We must go to the tower."

Sinbad didn't budge. "Is she...? Are they alright?"

"Yes, they will be. We must let things go the course that fate wills. Come."

Reluctantly Sinbad headed to the tower with Ja'far. They arrived to a full room and a full table. Sinbad took his seat and began discussing his options with his generals. He took the seat that was open in between Hinahoho and Drakon. He felt a hand clasp his back and offered Hinahoho a brief smile. Three seats were empty. Marina... "Forgive me for being late," spoke Sin. "I have been distracted."

Sharrkan smiled. "Rightfully so. In a few hours, Sindria will have their future heir."

"If there is a Sindria left to protect," muttered Marsur.

"Remember buddy...? We practiced optimism. So don't bring any of that negativity near here," smiled Sharrkan.

"I'd call it realism."

"Why...."

"Enough. Sinbad was speaking...." spoke Hinahoho. "She'll be fine. She's probably just cursing you out at the moment." Hinahoho chuckled before nudging his King to speak.

"Right. So its not possible to close the hole in our barrier right away?"

"Even if we summoned all the magicians in the Black tower, it would not be possible. It would at least take ten days to restore it."

"I see. So let's just forget about the barrier."

Gasps were heard. The barrier? Did he really just?

"Hold on Sin. That would mean..." spoke Ja'far.

"Instead I'm sending Yam and her magicians in to fight. It's time to face them." He stood up. "I may be a King but I am still a Dungeon Capturer after all. So you see, I want to open paths and move forward. Are all of you with me?"

The generals bowed before Sinbad. "With you? Do you even have to ask such a question of the Eight Generals, My King?"

Sinbad smiled, humbled by the devotion his subjects showed him. "Sorry but you see the state I'm in. I'm going to have to lean on you more than usual. Now let's get them."

"Yes, sir!" 

With that, the meeting was adjourned and preparations were being made. War was upon them. The guards began moving the citizens to the safehouses. 

From their chambers, Marina had already been placed in the birthing chair after her water had finally broken. Her sweat covered body tried to sit up straighter as a servant held either hand. "War?" she cried in between a sharp pain that caused her to gasp. "War is coming?" She cried.

"My Queen! You need to push. The baby." 

She clenched her jaw and continued to push. "I am!" Her cries could be heard by the young Kou Princess who had just passed Lady Marina's room. The cries made her stop. No, she shouldn't ask after the Lady Marina.... She refused to recognize the lady as the Queen of Sindria. How could Sin choose Marina over her? Though perhaps it was an arranged marriage.... Hm... Something that Ja'far had proposed just to spite her affections for Lord Sinbad. Yes. Lady Marina would always be her rival for Sinbad's affections but.... "How is the Lady Marina?"

The guards were surprised that an enemy Princess was asking after the welfare of their Queen. "In great pain. Fortunately now she has stopped cursing his Majesty."

Kougyoku gasped at the notion. How could the King's lover say such rude words about the wonderful man? 

Her reaction made the guards gasp and they soon realized just how young the Princess was. "It's common for the wife to do that. She's in so much pain. It's only natural to blame the man. Meanwhile the man feels helpless because there is nothing he can do to help his wife."

The other guard nodded. "This must be driving the King mad not being able to help. He cannot even see his wife."

Kougyoku's eyes widened and left the two guards speaking. She continued down the corridor until she reached the tower to find Sinbad checking his wounds. "I'd like to request an audience with King Sinbad."

Sinbad glanced up and watched the Princess approach him from where he sat. She looked incredibly nervous. "Ummm... The high priest of my country has behaved most discourteously. The Kou going to war against your country is unthinkable. In fact..." She dropped to her knees. "Sindria and the Kou are bounded by a friendship treaty. We would never... We would never..." Her whole body shook and Sinbad thought the Princess was about to cry. As he approached her, he noticed how she covered her face with her sleeves.

"Your Highness.."

"Yes..." She glanced up and blushed at how close he was to her.

Sinbad got to his knee so that he would be on the same level as her. "Your Highness. No need to worry. It's true that one day Sindria and the Kou may have to battle each other for supremacy but that is far into the distant future. Right now the issue is..."

"The Organization?"

"So you did know about it."

"But I'm not one of them. True, members of the organization have come to wield significant power in the Kou Palace," she raised her hands, trying to dispel any notion..."but I'm definitely not.." She stopped just as Sinbad took her left hand and clasped it between his. Her face turned almost the same shade as her hair. 

"Then I'm asking you to leave Sindria, Your Highness, okay?"

She glanced up at him. "The people coming after this country are from a rogue unit of the Organization. So even though you are a Kou Princess, your safety cannot be guaranteed here." He shook his head and glanced down. "The last thing I want is for you to get hurt." He couldn't have another death on his hands. Not when she.... The way she looked at him. She was in love... And to have her die because of his country. It would not be right. He played to those feelings. "And so... please..."

"And if that's the case, please let me stay by your side." Sinbad's eyes widened at such a declaration. He had not expected this. "After all, I am a Dungeon Capturer too! I promise I won't hinder you. No, if you wish I could just be...." She bent down so that her forehead was touching their clasped hands. Sinbad watched still shocked by her actions. He needed to stop this. He was a married man and while he enjoyed the attention... It was unseemly especially with his wife in labour. "For your sake, I would even try to..."

"Your Highness you mustn't say another word but I truly appreciate your feelings." He smiled gently. "You may remain in Sindria as long as you wish, Your Highness. Alright?"

She fell forward, hiding her blushing face once more. "Alright." He closed his eyes momentarily before he glanced up in the direction of his chambers. That's weird... he supposed. He had heard cries before and now.... Silence. 

"You must excuse me, Your Highness," he spoke, helping her to her feet before heading to his chambers. With Kougyoku out of sight, he picked up his pace until he went from a brisk walk to a run. Silence... Silence wasn't good. Childbirth was dangerous but he had hoped that they lived in a day and age.... Women still died. His pace quickened. He couldn't lose... He pushed past the guards and then pushed the doors to hear the midwives ask his wife to keep on pushing. He appeared in the doorframe and saw the thin layer of sweat on his wife's frame. She looked exhausted.

"Sin..."

"My King, you are not allowed to be here," hissed a midwife and he raised his hand to silence her. 

"I am the King, am I not? I will stay with my wife." He dismissed a servant and then took his wife's left hand into his own. "I am here... I should have come sooner. Marina...."

"Shh... It's alright.. You're here now... That's all that matters." She smiled up at him and the smile that he gave her reminded him of.... His mother's passing... He paused and frowned. He remembered his mother glancing at him so helplessly. He gulped and then caressed Marina's face. He wouldn't lose her too.

The midwife sighed. "This is unseemly...." She shrugged her shoulders. She was not going to stay and argue with the King whilst the Queen was ready to burst. "My dear, you need to keep pushing." Marina nodded, heeding the woman's advice.


	30. Badr II

"You can do this... Marina, you are so close..." spoke Sinbad and the mid-wife nodded.

"One more push...."

With all of her might, she squeezed Sinbad's hand as hard as she could to help her push. A few moments later, all she heard was silence before she heard a cry. Exhausted, she closed her eyes.

When Sinbad heard the infant cry, he froze. He felt... He didn't know how to describe this feeling. As the infant continued to cry as the midwives cleaned up, he turned to see Marina resting. He kissed her forehead and then her lips. "You did it... Marina..." He watched as she opened her red eyes and felt his vision become blurry. 

"My King, you will need to give us five minutes to help the Queen recover." 

Sinbad was about to refuse when the old woman narrowed her eyes and so he knew he had no other choice but to abide by her rules. So he left the room and then waited to be called back in. Once the door opened up, he found that the sheets had been changed, his wife bathed and looking somewhat refreshed but still tired, and the baby snuggled in a blanket in his wife's arms. He stood by the door way a minute longer, watching his wife and their child.

Their child. This all felt surreal.

"Aren't you going to go in?" asked the mid-wife who nudged the King towards the Queen. With that, she closed the door behind her and offered them some privacy.

"Marina..." spoke Sinbad with so much emotion in his voice. He felt as if his heart was about to burst and his eyes would continue to leak. He couldn't help but cry. Happy tears. He was overwhelmed. He took a seat on the bed next to his wife and kissed the top of her forehead before gazing down at their child. 

She smiled up at him and then leaned closer to him. "I'd like you to meet your son, Sin...Badr..." she said. They had agreed many months ago that they would name their first born son or daughter after one of his parents. It had been something that Marina had suggested. A son... Sindria did have an heir but more importantly Sinbad had a healthy wife and healthy son. 

"I love you," he whispered before Marina passed their child to Sinbad. He cradled Badr gently in his arms. "He's so small." Such tiny hands.... and features. He was in love. This was the second time Sinbad had fallen in love. 

The knock on the door was a rude awakening back to reality. Ja'far had appeared and needed Sinbad in the generals room so that they could finish the preparations for the attack on Sindria. He kissed his wife and then his child before handing the child back to Marina. "Come back to me..." spoke Marina as she watched her husband leave. When the door closed, she glanced down at the baby. "If only Elen could see me now..."

"I'm sorry..." spoke Ja'far when he and Sin were alone in the corridor. 

"It is not your fault. We have a kingdom to protect." Sinbad offered his friend a smile.

Ja'far smiled. "But congratulations are in order. Well done! What did you two name the child?"

"Badr. After my father." 

"A good name for a Prince."

Sinbad nodded. Seeing Marina in so much pain had been aggravating to Sinbad but leaving her and their child to face the Organization was much worse. They walked into their communications room and Sinbad turned to Ja'far in a business like manner. "What is the status?"

Ja'far spoke. "The enemy is approaching. The Eight Generals have all taken up their respective positions."

"The enemy vanguard will son be at firing distance," spoke one of the wizards. "Arrows have been fired. There's a powerful magoi reaction."

Ja'far spoke again. "They've all arrived with dark metal vessels."

"Yes," spoke Sin and then grew silent. _It's odd. Even if my powers have been sealed, the number of troops they have sent are still far too small if they intend to take the country_ , he thought.

They watched the generals battle. Sharrkan had been harmed. Yam had been hit. Marsur was having difficulty too. This did not bode well. Then there was something dark growing from all sides of the ocean. Ja'far had noticed it. "Sin! What is this?"

Sinbad frowned. That thing that was approaching them. The darkness was going to consume the whole country. "Bad news. It will consume the country." He had to find a way.... He had to find a way to stop them; otherwise, there would be no Sindria to protect for his son and his son's children and any more children that he and Marina would have. 

Marsur had destroyed his opponent. Meanwhile Sharrkan was still in trouble but that ended after Sharrkan called upon Sinbad's power to destroy his opponent. Sinbad was smiling. Things were looking good for Sindria and then he felt the curse pulse causing him to wince. 

"Sin!" cried Ja'far.

"Something has happened in Zagan.... Alibaba..." Had Alibaba fallen into darkness? _Dammit. What a fool I was... So that's what they were really after...._ He saw the darkness wrap around Alibaba to transform him into a new Dark King. 

They heard footsteps approach and they gasped when they saw Marina was up. Ja'far was about to scold her when Marina simply raised her hand to silence him. Something was off. In almost a trance like state, she muttered monotonously. "Alibaba is lost. The Dark King has risen. Arba has...." She lost her footing causing her to fall into Sinbad. "Morgiana... Harukyuu. They need to help him. They're going to get Aladdin." Sinbad summoned the servants to bring a chair and sat his wife on that. He also summoned water for her. "They cannot get Aladdin.. All of my work... Everything I've done, Sin, will be in vain. Please..."

"Marina..." He didn't know what to say but knew well enough that the organization had intentions for Alibaba and Aladdin. He knew the boy meant something to Marina. That was why he had tried to protect him and his friends. Meanwhile the darkness continued to creep onto the shores of Sindria towards Drakon and his men. Sinbad turned his attention towards the magical projection in the center of the room. He winced. "It seems what they really were after was Alibaba and Aladdin which means that this is a diversionary attack."

"No way."

"Now that it's come to this... I've got too..."

"Sin, you cannot," spoke Marina. "It's too dangerous. I can..." 

"You cannot either!" spoke Ja'far. 

"King Sinbad!" A feminine voice interrupted. 

"Princess Kougyoku?" 

"Please allow me to assist you in defending this country."

"What?" cried Ja'far and Marina.

Sinbad grinned, pleased that the Princess had offered her help, while Marina and Ja'far were both stunned. 

Meanwhile Yam was in trouble. Her clothes were destroyed and the old geezer was transforming using his djinn. Until she used her deflection shield to deflect his extreme magoi to burn the darkness. Whilst the metal vessels were fighting, the Kou Princess used her djinn equip to quash the darkness with her water and to cleanse the waters around Sindria.

"So did you also count on this happening?" asked Ja'far.

Marina raised an eyebrow. 

"It's not over yet.... Prepare a transfer magic circle."

"Sin...." spoke Marina, knowing what he planned to do. She watched him leave and then watched him disappear. "Sin..." She took a step from where she sat until she saw Ithnan and then pictures of her home flood her mind. Then she saw her father. Her mother.. Blood spilled. A woman with dark hair laughing with her mother's staff. "Ithnan... He's getting away. It'll be just like Alma Torran. Darkness will come..." She fell forward and reached out for an invisible ledge and then was stopped when a golden stave fabricated causing her to steady herself. 

"Whaa?" repeated Ja'far.

"The divine stave... You've only been able to summon it once before... In Partevia..." Her clothes changed to plain white with a red shawl wrapped around her and a golden headdress rested on her head with a ninety degree rotated crescent moon. Her eyes opened and she saw the stave that she held. She nearly dropped it in shock. "By Solomon....." The stave she held had an ornate orb at the top. She had expected it to be top heavy but it wasn't. She closed her eyes and she could picture a blue haired, broad shoulder man, kind smile.... Stern but loving... Father. She blinked back tears and then glanced up at the roof. "Father... Thank you." His last gift meant that he was watching her still. 

Meanwhile Ithnan was trying to escape. Little did he know that Sinbad was after him. "Damn that Sinbad. Now that he's tamed that Kou Princess. However, the curse he is under is powerful. King Alibaba is my servant," he said as he flew away. "Shall I leave it at that?" Ahead of him a blue circle inscribed with a triangle appeared. A transfer magic circle. Sinbad appeared causing Ithnan to stop. 

"Hey! Did you really think that you would leave alive after igniting a war in Sindria? Spirit of domination and submission, Folcalor." He raised his bracelet, summoning the djinn. "Dwell in my body." The winds whipped and Sinbad's body was transformed. 

"You're a fool. Should you attempt to attempt to djinn equip while cursed, the power eating away at you will only grow stronger."

The curse pulsated causing Sin to cry out. 

"This is perfect! You should submit to our father as well, Sinbad." He flung more dark magic.

Sinbad, however, was able to focus his chakra, commanding both Solomon and the dark rukh. The chakra removed the curse from his body. "Unfortunately this body has already been cursed. I guess your curse wasn't quite potent enough."

"Don't tell me. Did you?"

"Well I felt bad about Alibaba going to Zagan so despearatley. This power ..." He paused and raised his arms with both the dark and light rukh. "I wasn't planning on yusing this until the very end but..."

"Are... Are you... half-fallen?" 

"Foraz Zora!"

Ithan ceased to exist from that day forward. "You're not needed for the future of this world," proclaimed Sinbad.


	31. Lazy Days

Marina had waited for Sin to return to their chambers after dealing with Ithnan. She placed her stave in the closet as not to frighten the servants or anyone else if they saw it. While she waited, Drakon and Saher, Drakon's wife, kept her company. They had wanted to see the baby. Saher leaned over the cot to see the sleeping newborn. "Queen Marina, I am surprised that you are even awake. You must be exhausted," exclaimed Saher as the servants bought a fresh pot of brewed tea. 

"I am but it is better to stay awake. There is so much to discuss and not much time to rest," she said. "Sindria survived today because of your husband and the other general's noble leadership. As well as assistance from the Kou Empire's Princess." She poured the fresh cup of tea, letting her hands feel the heat and trying her best to ignore the heavy ache that burdened her body. There was a knock at the door and Drakon stood up to go see who was at the Queen's chambers at this time of night. While Drakon left, Marina leaned in to ask Saher a very important question. "What do you think of the princess?"

Saher smiled. "Pretty thing she is. Though sad too. I don't remember seeing a child of her age that saddened by the ways of the world." She sighed. "Though I have seen the way that she looks at Sinbad as well. Are you concerned, my Queen?"

"No."

Saher raised an eyebrow showing that she was a little doubtful of Marina's quick and almost immediate response. 

"Alright, maybe a little. Sin's reputation is... worrisome." She turned her gaze towards Saher's husband. "He certainly does not have a reputation like Drakon." She offered Saher the option of sugar and creams for her tea.

"Mm that is true." Saher chuckled. "But Sinbad has been in love with you for how many years? I remember when Serendine tried to convince Sin to marry her."

Marina had taken a sip of her tea and she paused. "As do I..."

"You ran out of the room as quickly as you could. I remember standing there with Sinbad and Drakon for what seemed like the longest time. His comrades were trying to convince him to marry Serendine but he wouldn't. You could see it in his eyes. Marrying the lady Serendine would destroy his very soul." 

"I was in denial about his feelings, Saher. I never thought that I would be a good match." She sighed and looked down at her wedding ring on her finger. "I supposed that he would need to marry for political alliances..."

"Well I'm glad he didn't," chuckled Saher. "Even if Serendine was the only option. She was my friend and ..."

"I'm still sorry for your loss. I cannot imagine how you must feel to lose such a close friend..." spoke Marina, remembering the awful memory of seeing Sinbad holding her in his arms and crying. She took another sip of her tea. "She had been so young... So young indeed."

Saher nodded. "I'm most grateful for your condolences, my Queen."

"Please call me, Marina," she smiled. "How many times must I ask you to call me Marina?"

This comment made Saher smile and she nodded once more. "At least five times more. No promises," winked Saher. Silence fell between the two women as the conversation came to a natural close. The silence was interrupted by the arrival of the other eight generals. Marina began to sit up but Spartos had rushed over to her side. "My Queen, please do not stand. You have just given birth."

"Let's see the child!" cried Sharrkan and Yam hushed him.

"Is it a boy or a girl? Sin didn't tell us!"

"Before I introduce you to my son, I want to thank you all for aiding Sin and protecting Sindria. We couldn't have done it without all of you."

"Even me?" asked a quiet voice.

Marina's red eyes widened when she saw the Kou Princess step forward and then smiled. She didn't even hesitate which impressed Saher greatly. "Of course. I am very grateful to you as well, Princess Kougyoku." She hadn't seen the young Princess walk into the room but she must have followed Pitsi or Ja'far even. Just as the crowd took their seats, Marina heard a cry and excused herself to go to her son.

She closed the curtain behind her, adding a layer of separation between her child and the noisy room. "Hello, hello. My little Badr," she cooed as she kissed the top of his forehead. He smelled like fresh cotton and something she could not describe. Badr had Sin's colouring save for her hair colour. Wispy fuzz of light pink hair covered his head lightly and his eyes... His eyes were so light. She was certain that they would be Sin's golden ones. Though his hair could also change too. She gently picked up her child and began rocking him, humming a song. 

"Now this is a moment that I would like to permanently engrave in my mind. My tired but beautiful wife with our precious son," spoke a baritone voice as he slipped behind the curtain to wrap his arms around his wife as she cradled their child. "Sindria has a Queen and a Prince. I'm sure Rasheed will be surprised." He chuckled as he kissed her cheek. 

"I'm sure he wouldn't. He would have expected it," smiled Marina. "Do you want to hold Badr?"

Sinbad's whole facial expression lit up and he beamed. "I would love that." She passed their swathed baby to Sinbad who gently held the child within his arms. He hadn't held a baby since Hinahoho's last son was born. "He looks so much like you. Thank the djinn. Imagine if he looked like me," he chuckled. "He has your nose and your hair colour."

"It wouldn't be awful if he looked like you," she smiled. "He'd be the _second_ most handsome man to walk through the world." 

Sinbad chuckled. "Mm no, the most handsome. He'll be a heart-breaker. And perhaps if he had a sibling..."

"A sibling?" she raised her eyebrows. "Already you're suggesting having another child? I'm not certain I could go through all of that again," teased Marina. 

"Oh? You seemed like you were managing it."

"You missed the moments when I was cursing at you," winked Marina. She frowned. "The pain was something else..."

"Oh about me ruining your body or something?" smirked Sinbad. He was about to mention something more playful but kept his council as prying ears were near. "Well then you will just have to wait to hear my response when we are alone." 

With their son passed out, they returned to their guests. After entertaining the crowd for an hour, the majority of them began to leave. Finally it was only Ja'far, Hinahoho, Sinbad, and Marina. Here they could speak more freely without the Kou Princess around. Even though the idea of speaking freely enticed Marina, she was falling asleep on Sinbad. Her husband would rub her back and would offer to carry her to the bed but she refused. She didn't want to sleep. She enjoyed the company of her friends but she was just so.... Her eyes fluttered. She could stay awake. Her eyes closed. 

This time her eyes didn't open until early morning and she found herself underneath the sheets of her bed. She sat up slowly, wondering how she got there, but could not sit up entirely as Sinbad's arm was draped around her body. She smiled, glancing at her sleeping husband. It was good that the two of them were finally getting some sleep. Though she was surprised that their newborn had not woken them up yet. Badr was quiet... Were newborn babies supposed to be quiet? She gently moved her husband's arm off of her body and then stood up to grab a robe to cover her body as the room was cold. She pushed back the curtain and found her son fast asleep with the midwife sitting next to their child. The midwife stirred.

"My Queen..." 

"Shh... Rest.." spoke Marina as she took a blanket and covered the older woman. "Do you need anything?"

The midwife was touched by the Queen's kindness but shook her head. "The babe is sleeping. I will keep an eye on your son."

"Thank you," smiled Marina as she watched her son continue to sleep for a few more minutes before leaving both the babe and the midwife to sleep. In the meantime, she would also sleep. Then they could enjoy their day together with their newborn child and not worry too much about the organization and the Kou. They just needed Aladdin and Alibaba to survive. Marina walked back to her bed and then paused at the closet. She needed to check if the stave was real or if it was a figment of her imagination. Something from a distant memory or something that she had imagined. She just needed to know. Opening the doors, she looked into the closest and saw that the memory had been true. Solomon's stave. She wrapped her fingers around the golden stave and closed her eyes.

_Marina...._

She heard a voice on the wind.

_Marina...._

_Father?_ she thought as she let go of the stave. Was he watching her? _Are you here?_

_Meet me... In your dreams... We can talk more..._


	32. Growing Doubts

The young adventurers arrived back to Sindria a few weeks later. It was just enough time to make sure the city had been properly fixed and renovated. Ever since the Kou Princess had leant a hand to, she had always aimed to be near Sinbad whenever possible in a public event. Marina tried her hardest to pay no mind to it and distracted herself by chatting with the other Eight Generals and her ladies. But it was certainly difficult. Sinbad didn’t exactly encourage nor discourage the girl. He just acted oblivious to the whole thing except her would respond kindly to her which the girl mistook as him being interested. So thus she flirted with him which only naturally led Sinbad to flirt back with her. 

Marina had observed the interactions with a keen eye but had not asked her husband about such a thing for fear of upsetting him; however, it got to the point when her ladies were whispering of such a flirtatious display being a scandal and slandering her reputation. Thus she decided to ask Sinbad on the night before the young adventurers were expected to return. Sindrian scouts had spotted them by a neighbouring island which informed them of the children's distance from them. As Marina readied herself for bed, she watched as Sin rocked their child and spoke to Badr with loving words. Sinbad was, surprisingly, a natural father. He had always been terrified by the idea of being a father when they had been younger so when he had slept with other women in his youth, he had always mentioned that he took precautions. There were several times in their youth where a young Sinbad (intoxicated or not) would tempt Marina to come to his bed and wold promise her that no child would be conceived. Marina would brush it off informing him that he would have to marry a Princess to help his plans and she was not one so he shouldn't be interested. For a while, it had seemed that he had taken her words to heart but it all changed in Partevia. He loved her. She had learned that. Thus based on the hope that he still harboured the same feelings that he had vowed, she decided to take the risk. “Sin… What are your intentions with the Kou Empire Princess?” asked she. Sin was holding Badr in his arms as Marina dressed herself in her night gown. 

Sinbad raised an eyebrow. “Nothing. Whatever do you mean?”

“People have been talking…" Her voice drifted off.

He raised an eyebrow. “About…?” He placed their child back in the cot and then turned to face his wife.

Marina paused. Cheeks flushed. _Why was this so hard to ask him about this? Was it the fact that she, herself, truly doubted his feelings towards her?_ The day in Partevia and the nights that the two shared stuck in her mind. The things he said... Were they all a ploy to get her under his command just like the Kou Princess? She didn't know. Doubt surged through her. “You and the Kou Princess.”

Sinbad chuckled. “Princess Kougyoku?” He scoffed at such a preposterous notion. “She’s a child!”

“Child or not, Sinbad. She is in love with you.” She took a step forward and glanced down at her feet momentarily. “I just need to know… Do you have any feelings for her?"

Sinbad smirked. “Oh? Are you jealous?” He was joking but he did enjoy the thought of his wife being jealous. It flattered him to no end because it made him feel incredibly desirable. 

Marina didn't take the joke so well. “Is that a yes?” she frowned.

Red pleading eyes met gold and she watched as her husband sighed momentarily before taking a step towards her. She paused and waited for an answer. With another step, he leaned in towards her and gently placed his right hand behind her neck and his other on her hip and he kissed her passionately. The kiss.... It was like their first one. She could feel him. He was trying to show how much he loved her with all his might. He poured every ounce of his being and soul into a kiss. He pulled away and gazed into her eyes. “Does that answer your question?”

She nodded and then returned his kiss. She pressed herself up against his body which caused him to narrow the space between them even further. His hand started to trail down towards her lower torso. He stopped when his wife asked her next question. “But what are your intentions with her?”

He leaned back and glanced at her momentarily before whispering in her ear as he laid kisses gently and lovingly upon her slender neck. “I need to gain her trust. If she has influence over the Emperor, then she could help dissuade the Kou from entering into an open war with her. And perhaps…”

Marina blinked her eyes, trying to control the blush that crept onto her cheeks as he kissed her. She was growing distracted. Her mind was becoming clouded. “You could even control her…” mused Marina as her husband's hands trailed further south until she gasped. She could feel...

He removed his hand and then kissed her, placing it back on her back. He was teasing her. His golden eyes grew more serious. “It is for the good of Sindria and our child …” He paused and caressed her cheek gently. “You do know that I love you, right? That I would die a thousand times over for you? And that I would always choose you over everyone else.” He paused, trying to read her, before smirking. "Let me show you how much I care for you," he purred and moved his hand further down her body.


	33. Forewarning Dreams

The light peeked into her chambers and she opened her eyes briefly before closing them. She then groaned, thinking it was already morning, when she rolled over and closed her eyes. She reached her hand out to rub Sin's back when she unexpectedly found her hand touching her blanket. Her eyes flung open and she found no Sin in sight. The blankets weren't messed up either. "Sin?" she asked as she sat up, glancing around, trying to see where he was. As she glanced around the room, she noticed that the room was not hers. It looked familiar. It didn't have the teal coloured thin curtains that would easily blow into the room with the fresh salty sea air nor did it have the mural of their adventures painted on the wall behind them. Instead, the walls were not decorated in murals. They were sandstone with an oval shaped window which overlooked a courtyard. Marina took a step out of bed and made her way over to the window to find guards practicing their morning drills in the beautifully shaped guardians that seemed to never end. There was a knock on the door. 

"Hello?" she asked as she turned to face the door and clutched the thin white dress.

The door opened and a petite pink haired woman who had the same eyes as her entered the room with a tray in her hands. She smiled at Marina. "You're up already? I was hoping that you would still be sleeping so that I could wake you. Your father said that you had a tiring day yesterday," she spoke as she placed the tray down on the table. The tray was filled with a teapot, two beautifully painted ceramic mugs, and two pastries. She then glanced up after she had placed the tray. "Oh honey... You're crying.."

Marina blinked. "What?"

The woman raised her hand up to her cheek to brush away the tears that had fallen before hugging her tightly towards her. Marina stood frozen for a moment before wrapping her arms around the woman. "My little darling - well not so little anymore," she chuckled. "Your father would be so proud of you. Oh if only Solomon could see you now."

"Mother... Where is father?" she asked.

"He's..." She watched her mother take a deep breath to ready her answer. "He is all around us. He is in you." She touched her daughter's chest. "He is in me. He is in all of us."

Marina's eyes widened. "The rukh..."

Sheba nodded. "He gave up his life to protect us and this land." She blinked back tears. "He did this to protect you."

"But this world... This cannot be real... It was destroyed when I was younger... Much younger. Mama..." she said and watched as her mother began to laugh. "Mama?" The pink haired woman continued to laugh until she transformed. She grew taller and her hair grew darker. Her figure became slightly more athletic. Cool eyes flashed. Her mother's stave in the stranger's hand. 

"So here you are...." sang a sickly sweet voice.

Marina shook her head. "No. Not you."

"I shall make you under my control, Magi. Your parents thought that you could protect you. How cute," chuckled the woman. She pointed her stave towards Marina and began to cast her spell.

She reached for her side, trying to summon her father's stave to her side but could not. "Come on... Come on...." she whispered.

"It is worthless child. Solomon has abandoned you now. Your body will be mine. Then David and I could truly be together...." She continued to chant and then a bright light shot out from the stave and darted towards her. All of a sudden small bright lights of cranes jumped in front of her and a figure of light appeared in front of her. It then materialized into a man's form. He was shorter than Sin. With one wave of his right hand, he successfully deflected the attack. 

As he deflected the attack, the man turned to her. "Marina. Wake up... Wake up. You are needed back in your world."

She nodded her head and turned to walk away when she felt a current rise through her body. Then she heard the woman behind the figure of pure light let out a shrill laugh. Marina whipped her head around to find the figure of light bent down as he was trying to deflect her attack. Images of her mother, Serendine, and Elen plagued her mind as she rushed over and flung her hand out to her right side of her body, commanding the stave to her side. "You will pay if you touch his head!" Marina continued charging and then felt a falling sensation. "Help!!" she cried.

Arms clutched her sides. "Marina... Marina!" cried a voice. She felt arms but couldn't see anyone holding onto her. She was falling through the sky with no land found beneath her. She reached up to grab onto something but couldn't find anything. She cried out for help. Marina continued falling until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Red eyes flung open and she found herself in a dimly lit room with concerned and slightly sacred golden eyes meeting hers. "Marina... It's alright," he spoke, pulling her closer to his body. He shivered, feeling hos cold she was to touch. She felt like ice. He pulled her closer to his chest and rubbed her back. "What did you see?" 

"My... My mother."

Sinbad paused. This had scared her? Her mother.. Hadn't her mother passed away years ago? He knew that his love had been orphaned when she was a young child but then found new hope with Elen. Then she had joined that traveling company. A few years after that, she and he had met at the market when he had tried to talk his way out of a situation. He refocused when he saw how distraught Marina looked. There was more to her dream. "And...?" 

"I was a child when it happened. My mother was pregnant with my brother and her closest friend was the one who..." She gulped. "She ended her life. My father had passed into the next world several weeks before then. The woman claimed my mother had died of a broken heart but I knew better because she didn't know that I saw her commit the act."

"I never knew that you had witnessed... A child should never see such a thing," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

She reached for his hand. "That's when I ran. With my newborn brother... We ran as fast as I could take before the darkness swallowed up our town."

"Darkness?"

Marina nodded. "I still don't know what or who it was but it was this black mass that came from the sky and crushed the city... Nothing could stop it. Not even magic..." Sinbad paused, watching her. "So I kept running as fast as I could and found Elen. She took my brother and I in... But I didn't exactly dream of my mother's passing. My mother was greeting me in a chamber in another city. We began to speak before she transfigured into the very woman who had murdered her. She mentioned that she would consume me..."

"Consume you?" he asked.

"Yes, take over my being through the dream but the rukh intervened and this figure protected me. I... I think the rukh took the shape of my father... I then saw my mother's passing... and then Serendine's too..." Sinbad froze at that. She knew that Serendine's death still haunted him. The two hadn't been friends but still Sinbad had grieved for a soul that was like his own. Someone who wanted to change the world. Someone also as equally as stubborn. "And then Elen's death..." He reached out to cup Marina's cheek to wipe away the tear that had rolled down her cheek.

"You are safe now. You are in Sindria and you are with me."

Marina nodded. "I know, Sin... I... the woman said that she would..."

"I won't let her! I would never let her do such a thing."

"But what if we cannot stop her... Sin... If she..."

Sinbad leaned in and touched his forehead against hers. Marina opened her mouth to speak but then stopped. "We will... Whatever it takes, we shall do it," he pulled her into another embrace and closed his eyes as he felt Marina wrapping her eyes around him. He would protect her if it killed her. "Do you know what her name is?"

Marina nodded and tried to speak but found that she forgot the woman's name. "I.... I don't know. I thought I knew her name but..."

Sinbad placed two fingers on her forehead and whispered something that Marina didn't catch. In a matter of moments, Marina was asleep. Sinbad gently placed Marina on her pillow and picked up a scroll that Ja'far had left for him to read. He would stay up this night and watch over her as she slept. She shouldn't dream at all this evening if his magoi manipulation worked properly. These dreams were something that he would need to research dream magic later. He frowned. The Kou.... _The Kou Empire was planning an attack but Kougyoku would be Sindria's saving grace. I just have to figure out how to cement this bond without losing Marina for good._


	34. Recovery

Marina awoke at around midday. She found Sinbad reading in the chair by her bed with all of his scrolls seated next to him. She blinked her eyes and saw the dark circles underneath his eyes. “Sin…” she spoke and sat up. “It looks like you haven’t slept all night.” She got up from their bed and walked over to where he sat and stroked his freshly brushed hair.

Sinbad shrugged his shoulders. “I couldn’t. I needed to stay and watch over you while you slept. I’ve been researching magic related to sleep but haven’t been able to find anything about the subject of possession. I’ve asked Yam to look into it."

“Sin… You need to sleep.” She watched as he shook his head. “The adventurers will be back this evening. You must sleep.”

“I need to find an answer.”

“You said that Yam is looking into it, right?” He nodded. “Then sleep. Please. For me?”

He sighed and then nodded. “Alright… Alright.. I will…”

Marina closed the curtains and then tucked her husband into bed. Leaning down, she kissed his forehead and stayed for a little to watch him fall into sleep before she headed to the baths to bathe. If Sin slept, she would have to finish the matters of the state with Ja’far. 

Once bathed, she took Badr in her arms and went on a walk to find Ja’far. Unfortunately the Grand Vizier was not in his office so she continued to walk until she found him in the courtyard overseeing the whole installation process for the welcoming feast. She even saw actors rehearsing a play she did not know. “Ja’far. Have the adventurers made it back?” she asked. 

“Marina, you are awake. How are you feeling?” asked Ja’far before he smiled at the baby in her arms. “And you brought Badr too.” He blinked, realizing that he had not answered her question. “Apologies, I did not respond to your question. Yes, they have. They arrived this morning but they are now resting. Hakuryuu Ren obtained the power of Zagan."

“Mhmm! I had to; otherwise, he would disturb Sinbad. Sin needs his sleep.” She smiled. “Better… I assume Sin told you of my dreams…?” 

Ja’far nodded. “I shall continue to look into the matter. Yam was last looking into it as was Sin… I’ve never seen him so focused.” He knew Sinbad wanted to make sure he could do whatever he could do in his power to protect his wife from the predicament she saw in her dreams. Possession magic. Yam would figure out a way to solve it or so Ja’far hoped. “Want to help me prepare for the celebrations?”

Marina smiled. “I couldn’t think of anything better. Reminds me of old times,” she winked.

“Us cleaning up Sinbad’s mess?”

“Oh always.”

Ja’far laughed and the two directed the servants to their places. This feast had to be perfect to welcome back the adventurers. It was not only a feast for them but it was also a feast to commemorate the war that they had just won. The people were the ones that they owed to their success. Thus Marina constructed a speech for her husband to give. If Sinbad was still resting, then she would give it with Badr in her arms. She had to as the Queen. However, Badr fell in and out of sleep so easily that Ja’far summoned a nurse to take the baby back to the nursery. 

“A nursery?” questioned Marina.

“Oh? You didn’t know? Sinbad ordered one constructed so that the baby could have his own room. He wondered if having Badr so close was causing you a disturbance.”

Marina watched the nurse walk away with her sleeping son and paused. “I… I had not heard of that. He did not tell me. But… He is probably making such a decision with good reason.” Being royalty meant that she would have to follow certain protocols and she knew that. She must have had a nurse after all too. That, she couldn’t remember. However, she did remember that her parents had selected a nurser her brother. 

Ja'far caught not of her saddened facial expression. “Marina…?”

She saw his look and offered a small smile. “I’m fine. I will be.” 

Several hours passed and the sun began to set. Marina returned to her chambers to find Sinbad awake and with Badr in his arms. "Good morning!" he greeted with a lazy smile.

"Good evening sleepyhead," joked Marina. "Don't fret. Ja'far and I took care of the paperwork. Oh. And the preparations for the feast tonight." 

"You did?" asked Sinbad. "I had completely forgotten about the feast... I had just been so worried and..." Marina raised a finger to his lips. "I know. I'm rambling." He kissed her fingers. "Thank you." 

Marina smiled. "Anytime. I think I proved myself a capable ruler," she winked. "Easy."

He chuckled. "I always knew you could do it. Do you want Badr?"

"In a bit. I have to get ready for this festival."


	35. Broken Trust

Marina had been present for the celebrations and sat with Pisti and Mystras. “My love!” interrupted Sin as he offered his hand to her. “Will you stand with me?” Marina nodded and took his hand. She let him lead him to the edge and then she watched as he motioned for the guards to ring the bell to gather the people’s attention. “My loyal and beloved citizens of Sindria!” cried Sinbad. “I thank you for your aid against the most recent war. Thank you for your loyalty and support. Without your help, we could not have accomplished this feat. As you know fate smiles upon us. After the news of Sindria having an heir to our throne, I also have more exciting news. Young guests to our country have journeyed to Zagan and have returned victorious. They are Alibaba, Haryukuu, Aladdin, and Morgiana. One adventure has come to an end but one new adventure begins. So let’s raise our glass to celebrate the new beginning of an adventure! Please join the Queen and I in congratulating them,” he called raising his goblet once more. The crowd erupted into a thunderous applause and the actors began their play. “You seem nervous my Marina…”

She turned to Sin and smiled faintly. “I doubt that I will ever get used to all these people watching me. It’s not something I ever predicted.”

“Me either… I always found it strange myself but this is the path we chose..” spoke Sinbad as he wrapped an arm around his wife’s waist as they walked back to where she sat with Mystras. “Pisti. Mystras. How are you, my friends?” As they spoke, the four of them paused as the crowd next to him laughed at the play. 

Marina turned her attention and then chuckled as she watched the elaborate retelling of the young adventurers journey. She was distracted for a brief moment when she heard two joyous laughs from the table to her right. Turning her head to see who it was, a big smile emerged on her lips when she saw Sharrkan and Alibaba cackling about Aladdin’s actor. “How come he’s so ripped?” asked Alibaba and Sharrkan laughed. 

“I think it suits you well, Aladdin,” spoke Marina and offered the blue haired boy a well-deserved compliment. 

Aladdin blushed. “Thank you, Miss- I mean- Queen Marina.”

“Queen Marina… Huh? Funny how the title can make me feel so much older than I already am.”

“You’re not old, your Highness. You are still as young and beautiful as the day we crossed paths,” admitted Mystras trying to be kind.

Marina blushed. “My Mystras how you’ve become a smooth talker. Have you been taking notes from Sharrkan and Sinbad?”

Pisti giggled while Mystras turned bright red. “She’s right, Marsur.” Pits raised her goblet into the air and then turned her attention towards the table across from them. “Oh look! There’s the Kou Princess. She’s surprised me.”

“Has she?”

“Oh yes, she has an incredible amount of power,” commented Mystras.

“Hmm… Yes, she does. She’s pretty standard for a djinn equip user.” Sinbad shrugged and took a sip.

Marina nodded but kept her eyes on the Princess as she drank more wine. The Princess would perhaps be intoxicated in a matter of minutes. “Yes, she does though I do not like where her eyes linger.” Sinbad nearly coughed on his drink for that comment and offered a playful look. Pisti laughed. “What? I’m being honest."

The four talked, ate and drank for a while before Sinbad excused himself to go speak with Aladdin. Marina could tell that her husband had a request to make. He probably was looking to ask for his aid by becoming Sindria’s Magi. She knew her husband would try that angle but she was certain that Aladdin would refuse. The boy was young and had dreams of traveling. She watched him walk away and gave him an all-knowing look which cause Sin to offer a sheepish smile like the one he used to give her when they first met. She could always see his actions or so she thought… She hadn’t been able to see through the Kou Princess scam.

“Dance with me?”

“Huh?” Marina glanced up to find Sharrkan in front of her. “Shar?”

“Dance with me? Come on, Mar, don’t leave me hanging.” 

She chuckled and took his hand. “Alright but I can’t imagine what my husband would say.”

“Oh he’ll be fine with it. He’s dealing with politics. Besides I was the one who shoulda walked you down the aisle, y’know.” He pulled the Queen closer to his side. “It should have been me but don’t tell Ja’far, okay?” He took her hand and spun her in a circle before Marina took his hand and spun him. 

After hours of dancing and chatting with her friends, Marina glanced up to look for her husband. Huh? Had he already turned in for the evening? It seemed a little unusual because Sin was usually the first one to turn in after their friends after having drunk so much or because he had matters of state that Ja’far had dragged him too. Or Sin was grabbing her hand to take her for a walk on the grounds. They used to spend hours walking around the gardens late at night and just talking. She smiled, remembering that memory, before she decided to retrace her steps. She hummed to herself as she passed the fountain and headed up the corridor until she head two voices nearby. Hmm? she wondered as she tip toed over and discovered her husband with the Kou Princess. They were walking but Sinbad was… HOLDING HER HAND? She bit her lip, watching the scene.

The two figures stopped at the top of the staircase where Sinbad twirled the Princess around and into his arms. Marina tried to divert her attention and head back to her room when jealousy overtook her. She just had to keep watching. She trusted Sinbad… mostly. She did not trust the Kou Princess. “To take each other’s hands in this way is wonderful.” He paused and Marina’s heart fluttered. No… He wasn’t… He wasn’t saying that was he? She trusted him. She felt her heart pang and her hands shake. He…. Was her heart breaking? Tears began to stream down her face. "I wish with all my heart that this could never end….” He paused and saw Marina watching. Her tear-stained face. He froze and then watched her walk away. “Forgive me.. I spoke without thinking. Now then I shall take my leave.”

“Lord Sinbad, I, too, wish that this could last forever. That is how I truly feel."

He offered the Princess a quick smile before rushing after his wife to try to explain himself. They had spoken about how he needed to get the Princess on their side and that did involve flirting with her. However, it seemed like Marina struggled with the fact. "Marina!" he called after his wife once she was in earshot. 

Sinbad raced after her and finally caught up to her in the water gardens. “Marina, I can explain,” he spoke. 

“Oh? Explain? I don’t know if I really do want to hear your explanation. You… You made a vow.” Tears swam down her face. “Yet you act like that with her and hold her so intimately.”

“I do this for Sindria. You know this is a façade. We talked about it.”

She shook her head. “It didn’t look like one. It looked real to me.”

He took her hands. “It is.” 

Marina removed her hands and shook her head once more. “If that’s what a façade looks like and you were speaking like that, then how do I know that your love for me isn’t the same? Are you using me just for the same?”

Sinbad’s golden eye twitched. His anger was rising. “How can you possibly say that? I love you.” 

“I can’t… You made a vow… You promised yet you act like that with her… Like she was me... ”

“Marina! None of that is true. It is a facade. Can’t you see that?”

“I cannot tell as you seem to show her your heart… I cannot tell what is true or not." She bit her lip and Sinbad reached out to her. "Don't touch me. Please don't touch me. I'm so confused... I'm so very confused and I feel like I'm going to break."

Sinbad froze once more.

"My heart... It hurts.. I.. I don't know anymore... I don't know who you are and what you've done with my Sin..."

Silence fell. No words were said. All that was heard was sobs. The Queen wept. 

Sinbad's patience had lost it and his frustration rose. Marina didn't trust him but he had tried to explain that everything he did was for her. How come she didn't see that? "How come you don't trust me?" he retorted. "You've always doubted me and you're always quick to jump that I'm betraying our vows."

"Because you act that way!" she sobbed.

"Marina... I told you... I made a vow that I would not break..."

She wiped her tears. "Yes, you did... But I don't think... I can't do this... I need.... I need air..." And with that, she left him in the gardens and asked her servants to set up the guest bedroom. If this was the direction Sinbad was taking, then she would remove herself and not let herself experience any more pain. She was probably just a pawn after all. All those words and vows and kisses and tender moments were all fake... All attempt to lure her into a false sense of security. A violent sob was heard throughout the castle.


	36. Dark Metal Vessel

They had finally discovered that the dark metal vessel had the symbol of Magnoshuttat. Drakon had been shocked at Yam's country's involvement. And Yam looked heart broken. Sinbad noticed all of their expressions and glanced at his wife's seat on the council. She had been missing. Yam began to explain the Princess' situation. The likelihood of getting on her side was difficult. “She became completely obstinate ocnce she learned that I was a wizard from Magnoshuttat Academy.”

“Then perhaps I have to go. I did get the impression that she would talk to me."

Drakon stared. “That’s your game plan again.”

“Your Majesty… I don’t think that’s going to work. You see the only person who can speak to her.”

Ja’far frowned. “And besides, you ought not do that while your marriage is at stake.”

The room grew silent and Sin left.

“What?” asked Yam.

“I had heard…” whispered Sharrkan. “I heard them fighting… It was bad. Marina was in tears... I think Sin was in tears too..” 

"Sinbad? In tears?" asked Hinahoho.

They all stood awkwardly for a moment. "Will she leave?" asked Drakon.

"I hope not. Sin will break if she does," said Ja'far. 

Meanwhile Marina had spent her time avoiding her husband for a few days. She needed a moment to evaluate her surroundings and her being. What had she gotten herself into by associating with Sinbad and then later deciding to marry the man? How could she be with someone who had fallen for so many different women in their travels? Someone who said that they would never settle down and have children? However, Sin did admit that he would only want her to bear his children. She pushed all thoughts of him out of her head. Perhaps it would be best for her to leave so he could marry the young Princess. Hmph. Perhaps that would be best for everyone. Sindria and her son included. 

A messenger came one day and informed her that the guest Princess had passed away. Aladdin looked like a zombie as he stood in front of the burning burial tomb. As duty predicted, she stood by Sinbad before bringing a bouquet of fresh white lilies towards Kougyoku stood on the other side of Sinbad which still irked her. After their fight a couple days ago, Marina had forgiven him but they had not spoken along nor slept together in the same chambers since the fight. It was better to make up publicly so their people and friends thought their royals were living happily but that seemed far from the truth.

Marina spent most of her time walking the gardens to help her think through her next conversation with Sinbad. On one of her walks, she found Alibaba with Kougyoku in the courtyard weaving a flower crown. She watched with intrigued eyes as the two young ones spoke, reminding her of her younger self. She stayed in the shadows and watched the two. The young girl burst into tears and she heard the words. _He was.. my first love_. The words that continued after genuinely surprised her. The Princess was giving up on her emotions. Perhaps she knew that Sinbad was only using her to prevent a war with the Kou Empire. _Besides he would never take me seriously… His heart is already taken…_

She snuck away , folding her arms, as she walked down the open corridor. “He has become an incredible man, hasn’t he?” mused a familiar quiet voice.

“Incredibly cunning. It is terrifying,” she said as she turned to Ja’far. She clutched the locket around her neck and turned to face him. “I suppose that he does truly care… I must admit that I doubted him…” She paused, feeling a pit deep within her stomach. Oh djinns… She felt.. She felt so sick for thinking so ill of him. She felt her cheeks flushing and her hands shaking. “I’m… I just feel so sick that I doubted him Ja’far after making such a vow… I…” She felt tears stream down her face. 

He took a step forward and embraced his crying Queen and friend as she sobbed. Looking towards the shadows, he frowned too. “We can all doubt people that we love. You should talk to him.”

“Do you think he’d want to see me? Our last fight was… Not pleasant by any means…” She had accused him of infidelity. He had accused her of no trusting him. 

Ja’far nodded silently.

“Thank you,” she said and then left the advisor to head to her husband’s chambers. This time she had been wrong.

“So was this apart of the plan as well?” asked Ja’far. His question reaching the shadows.

“This was something that I wasn’t expecting… And Ja’far, you do know that I would never harm her. You of all people should know how I feel.”

Ja'far stayed silent for a moment before nodding. He supposed that SInbad was right. "Well then go after her before it's too late."


	37. Forgiveness

Marina found Sinbad in their chambers. He stood outside of the chambers on the balcony without his crown or regal jewels on. He had placed his metal vessels on the dresser. Marina knocked on the wooden arch that led out to the balcony. “Knock, knock,” she spoke and watched as her husband turned around to look at her. Those golden eyes. They were so familiar… So welcoming. She felt as if she was coming home. “Sin… I…” she began and she felt the tears rising in her eyes. “I’m sorry that I ever thought…” She took a deep breath. “That I ever thought that you would do such a thing… I admit I must have been envious."

Strong arms pulled her into an embrace. “Marina, my love. I apologize too. My behaviour, of course, would give cause for you to doubt my affections,” he spoke and then pulled away so that he could look into her red eyes. “But I love you. I always have and I always will. You are my entire world and I was only trying to protect Sindria.”

“I know… I know,” she spoke as her voice got softer. “I’m sorry.”

“All is forgiven. I am sorry as well.”

“I forgive you too.”

Sin smiled and pulled her closer to his chest so much so that Marina could hear his heart beating. It felt right to be in his arms again. She felt safe so she closed her eyes and let herself just focus on his heart beat. He gently rubbed her back as he pulled her even closer to him so that he could kiss the top of her forehead. He, too, closed his eyes, remembering how his father used to hold his mother. He had always wanted to find a love like that. He used to hold her when he would return from fishing and would dance with her. After they would dance, he would turn to Sin and offer his hand so that he could join them. Finally he had found a love like that. And despite all he women that he had tried to woo or the women that he had slept with, he had never met anyone as special as Marina. His mates used to joke with him about sleeping around with several women and never settling down. When they had found out that he actually decided to settle down, they had almost fallen over. _Sinbad… Getting married? And to Marina?_ The very notion had taken them by surprise. 

The next few days were hard as the two had to find their way back to each other. Even though they had already forgiven each other, it took a few days for things to completely return to normal. Soon enough they were back to normal. A happy couple with their first child. It didn’t matter that they were nobility. They didn’t live for much. They just lived for each other. Love. That was what they lived for.

Soon enough the young adventurers were talking of leaving Sindria. One night, the eight generals dined with their King and Queen and the subject was brought up. Eight courses had been served and the group had tea served. “So how long shall we have our adventurers with us?” inquired Marina as she looked to the mentors. Sinbad took her hand, glad that she had asked that question.

“Aladdin wishes to study at Magnoshuttat Academy,” explained Yam.

Sinbad had raised both eyebrows. “Magnoshuttat. But isn’t that dangerous for a magi?”

Yam nodded. “Extremely so but even so…” she paused. “He wishes to go there for the Princess’ sake.”

“His first love,” spoke Marina to which Yam nodded. “How sad. Does he know the consequences.”

“Yes, he does.”

Marina nodded and paused, wondering what else she should do to dissuade him. “Do you think he will change his mind?” What would their parents say?

She shook her head sadly. “Unfortunately Marina… I don’t think he would. He’s very stubborn.”

Marina opened her mouth to speak and then she felt her hand squeezed by her husband. Sinbad offered her a kind smile before speaking up, “I see. I suppose we cannot change his mind. What of Morgiana?”

“Morgiana has spoken of visiting our homeland. I think its futile but I do understand the desire to visit there. I, too, had the same desires at one stage.”

Sinbad nodded. “And what of Alibaba?”

Silence. Sharon spoke. “I don’t know. Alibaba is conflicted. He likes being here but he also doesn’t wish to be left behind especially since Aladdin said that he was leaving.” 

“One of his greatest fears seems to be being left behind,” spoke Sinbad.

The advisor paused before smirking. “Sounds like someone I know,” added Ja’far to which Marina chuckled. 

“When do they leave?”

“In two days. Harkuryuu will also leave.” Ja'far and Sinbad shared a look which Marina caught onto.

Pausing, she squeezed her husband’s look which made Sin’s gaze shift to hers. She wondered what the two meant by such a look. Did the Kou Prince have unfinished business with her husband? Had some deal been created between the two of them? Marina paused, wondering what it could have been. “To return home?” she asked. _For his country or for something else…_ “Though I have noticed that the Kou Prince has been rather observant of Morgiana…”

The men raised their eyebrows leaving Pisti to giggle. “What?” asked Marsur.

“You haven’t noticed? The way he looks at her….” teased Pisti.

“What way?”

Marina smirked. “It’s simple. He loves her.”

“Yeah, he looks at her like Sin used to look at Marina when they were younger,” joked Hinahoho.

“You mean how I currently look at my wife,” winked Sinbad causing his subordinates to chuckle. As the eight generals chuckled and continued to drink, Sinbad looked over to his wife and shared a secretive smile. Things were going to be okay in their world. Life was going to continue and all was forgiven.


	38. Normality

A week later and the adventurers had left the kingdom of Sindria. The island had become quieter in the absence of Alibaba, Aladdin, Morgiana, and the Kou royal teenagers. It had been odd to not have a host of guests at the palace. Soon life turned back to normal. The way it had been before they had departed for Balbadd. Well mostly everything had. Days turned to weeks and then weeks turned to months. Ten months later from the departure of the children, Sinbad and Marina sat in their chambers, trying to encourage their child to walk. He had a full head of hair and bright golden eyes that seemed to follow his father wherever he went. As soon as Sin started walking, the baby would start crawling frantically after him. Marina would chuckle, watching Badr race after Sin around the room until Sin bent down to pick his son up. "My boy. My Badr," he would say as he lifted the baby over his head. The baby kicked his legs happily and chuckled as he was lifted into the air by his father. He would squeal with delight. The royal family would stay in their chambers for hours in the morning and would play until Sin woudl have to leave to go do his work. "It's all necessary to keep our country a float," smiled Sinbad as he told his son, kissing the top of his head, before kissing his wife. "I shall return."

"Don't stay away too long," spoke Marina with a sad smile.

Sinbad would always smirk. He knew his wife would be passed out on their bed by the time he returned. Entertaining a growing child was difficult. It had been easier when Badr had been a newborn because he would take many naps. Because of the boy growing up, Sin had tried to persuade Marina to get a permanent nurse for the boy so that they could enjoy some more alone time. This day when Sinbad bid his farewells to his family to go to his office, a messenger came. "My lord," spoke the young man as he passed a scroll towards the King.

"What's this?" asked Sinbad as he took the scroll and unrolled it. Marina walked up behind him with Badr in her arms, trying to peer over Sin's shoulder so that she could read. "Dearest King... I write to inform you that Magnoshuttat and Reim have gone to war."

"To war?" exclaimed Marina. "Why would Magnoshuttat ever declare war on Reim? They have been unstable for years while Reim has been a formidable foe."

Sinbad nodded. "There have been reports of the Kou Empire patrolling outside of Magnoshuttat so perhaps its related."

Marina raised an eyebrow.

"What if the Kou has compelled Magnoshuttat to go to war against Reim?"

"But that would be suicide. They ought to know...." Marina paused and her eyes widened in horror. "They mean to kill the citizens so that there is little to no resistance when the Kou swoops in to 'save' them," she spoke. She took a step back before taking a seat in the nearest chair. How awful. The Kou was willing to sacrifice more lives for more power. "Is there anything we can do?" she asked looking to her husband who appeared to be deep in thought. "Poor Yam..."

Sinbad cast golden eyes towards Marina. "I do not think she knows. Fortunately we are able to intercept messages to her..."

"What do you think she'd do if you told her the truth?" asked Marina as she tilted her head.

"I..." Her husband paused. He had always had an answer for everything and if not, he had always tried to fabricate one that made somewhat logical sense quickly. "I... I do not know." He placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and Marina could feel how nervous Sinbad was. War.... War through Magnoshuttat was an indirect war with the world. "It's going to be like Balbadd all over again."

"Unless we interfere now with the Seven Seas Alliance," advised Marina.

"I need consensus from the alliance before making a decision."

He heard silence and turned to his wife who was standing once more, but this time, she was without Badr. She had handed Badr off to the nurse. "But this time, you already know what decision you intend to choose."

"Marina... You have an uncanny ability of reading my mind," spoke Sinbad as he took a step closer to his wife. 

She smirked. "It only happens every other week when I am able to read what you are thinking."

He kissed her hand. "Then I shall try to always inform you of what I am thinking of."

"Truly?"

"I promise but... now..." He turned to the attendants. "Leave us," he commanded as he pulled his wife closer to him and kissed her. He whispered in her ear seductively as he reached for the laces on the back of her dress. "Now before your King goes can you show your King how much you will miss him." With one hand, he was able to skillfully undo the laces, causing her clothes to become loose in the front.

"Only if my King will show me how much he loves me."

Sinbad chuckled as he placed two hands on the cloth that rested on his wife's shoulders. With a slow movement, he gently pushed the cloth down, exposing her shoulders and then her arms and then finally her torso. He picked up his half-dressed wife and laid her on the bed before removing the rest of her garments. His golden eyes looked lustfully down upon her curvy figure. Licking his lips, he leaned down and began kissing her neck, shoulders, stomach, and between her thighs before his wife stopped him. "What is it?" he asked and watched as his wife tugged at his clothing before undoing several belts here and there. He smirked, helping her remove his clothing before hovering above her. "You are so beautiful. Let me make you mine once more as I am yours."


End file.
